Unforgivable
by levi-blessing
Summary: Charlie is dead. Bella is a mess. Edward is worried about her. How far will Bella go to avenge her father? Will Edward be able stop her before she loses herself completely? Canon pairings. Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. A Hunch

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. **

**A Hunch**

The years had passed in relative calm since the Volturi had been forced to walk away from the confrontation in the clearing. Renesmee had grown up, far too quickly for either of her parents, and was now living happily with Jacob and their two children, Callum and Rebecca, away from the rest of the family, in New York.

The rest of the Cullens were living in Los Angeles for the moment, Carlisle working at the city hospital, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice were attending high school once more, while Rosalie and Emmett were attending college, Rose studying Fashion, and Emmett sports. Life was peaceful, aside from Alice's excitable tendencies and shopping sprees that is.

It had been a long fifteen years since they had left Forks, and although Bella spoke to her father at least once a week she hadn't seen him in quite a while, in fact she hadn't seen him since they moved to L.A., three years ago. She missed him terribly, and aside from what he told her on the phone she knew he wasn't well. That thought plagued her frequently, much to Edward's despair.

Now they were due to graduate from high school once again and Bella was determined to return to Forks for a while to keep an eye on Charlie, though she knew the rest of her family would probably not be able to join her and Edward as not enough time had passed, and they would all be easily recognised if they were to be spotted in Forks, and they all had plans of their own for the summer. Of course, she and Edward would also be recognised, but two were a lot easier to conceal than eight, or possibly even ten.

The two were already packed and waiting for the end of the graduation ceremony to take their leave. Their family were going to tell their friends and neighbours that they had eloped if they were to inquire. And so, as the many mortarboards rained down upon the congregated students they took their leave. Moving swiftly and silently through the crowds, their exit unnoticed by most. Of course those who noticed were those who had been expecting it, their family, and they showed nothing of their sadness for the departure of the pair, for they knew it would not be for long.

**BPOV**

We were on our way to the airport, Edward was driving his newest purchase, some fast car, I still didn't really care about what make it was, as long as it got us from A to B. The scenery flew past the window, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything. My whole mind was focused on my last call from Charlie, he hadn't sounded well, and despite his insistence that he was fine I didn't believe him, at least I knew why I couldn't lie well, it was genetic.

I knew Edward was worried about me, but that was nothing new. And his furtive glances weren't doing a whole lot to calm me down.

"Bella?" His voice was filled with the worry visible in his eyes as it dragged me from my thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"He'll be fine, you know he will."  
"I hope so Edward, but... I don't know there's just something..." I trailed off, I didn't know what it had been about the call that had shaken me, but something had. I felt his hand reach for mine and I grasped it, needing his touch to keep me calm. I allowed my eyes to wander over to him, his face was calm, almost expressionless, but his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

"I know love, but try not to worry."  
"I'll try." _But I doubt I'll succeed._ A small smile settled on my lips in an attempt to reassure him. The most nerve-wracking thing was that Alice hadn't been able to see anything about what was going to happen.

After a few more minutes and we'd pulled up outside the airport. Shutting off the engine Edward had gotten out of the car and round to my door, at human speed, before it had even registered in my mind to get out of the car. I took the hand he offered and climbed out of the car. Whilst I went to go check in Edward grabbed our bags, we only had carry on since we could always buy more clothes if we needed to whilst we were in Forks.

We waited in the departure lounge, Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist and my head resting on his shoulder, until we were ready to board. The flight didn't take too long, and neither did the journey to Forks. Well, honestly it could've taken days and I wouldn't have noticed. But eventually we turned down the familiar road leading to the Cullens Forks home.

**EPOV**

Bella was silent whilst we waited for the plane, and barely spoke for the rest of the journey, only answering the steward when he asked her a direct question. It hurt me to see her like this, she was so worried, and I do believe she was scared, scared of what she'd find when we got back to Forks. Back to Charlie.

I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better, but all my attempted words of comfort had apparently fallen on deaf ears. So after she'd mentioned wanting to come back after graduation, I'd been quick to agree and had sorted some furnishings for our home back in Washington.

As we pulled up outside the familiar building, I couldn't help but remember the first time I had brought Bella here to meet my family, the fears I'd had then were nothing compared to the ones I'd experienced in the following year. And though I still worried about her I knew there was no cause, she was resilient now, unbreakable, on the outside at least. And for this reason I hoped that her fears about Charlie were unfounded, that she had just gotten the wrong idea about his tone of voice, but I doubted she had.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head as we stood and looked at the house. Her arms resting on mine, her body more relaxed than it had been in weeks, as she leant into me. "Home, sweet home." She whispered as we stood there, still as statues, barely breathing.

"Lets go get settled, I'll call Carlisle and tell him we've arrived and then we'll go see Charlie, alright?" She nodded, freeing herself of my grip she headed up the steps and into the house, taking her luggage with her. I followed soon after, carrying my own bag.

**Authors Note: Ok, so there's Chapter One, done. Please let me know what you thought. Chapter 2 will be up shortly.**


	2. Famous Last Words

**Authors Note: OK, so here goes Chapter 2. **

**Famous Last Words**

**BPOV**

"Hey dad."  
"Bells?"  
"Yeah dad it's me, who else calls you dad?"  
"Hmph."  
"Anyway, I was just calling to see what you had planned for today."  
"Nothing really, just going to watch the game on TV, why?"  
"Well, Edward and I were thinking of coming for a visit, if that's ok of course."  
"A visit? But I thought you were living in L.A."  
"We were, I mean we are, but we just graduated, so we thought we'd get away for a while, so we're eloping."  
"Eloping?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, right, so where exactly are you eloping to?"  
"We've eloped to Forks actually dad. Hence us wanting to visit."  
"Really? Forks? But isn't that... dangerous for you two, if you're recognised?"  
"Yeah, but 'if' is the operative word there dad." I smiled as Edward ended his phone call to our family and wound his arms around my waist, chuckling lightly at my last statement.  
"What do you mean 'if' is the operative word?"  
"I mean, we're rather good at staying out of sight when we have to."  
"Hmmm. Well if you're sure you'll be OK coming over..."  
"Which we are."  
"Well then I'd love to see you Bells, I've...missed you."  
"I've missed you too dad. We'll be there in about an hour, that OK?"  
"That's great Bells, Sue will be home by then too." Ah, Sue Clearwater, well to be precise, Sue Swan, in my worry about Charlie I'd forgotten all about his new wife. They'd gotten married about ten years ago. I loved Sue, don't get me wrong, but I kind of just wanted to spend time with my dad.  
"Great dad. It'll be good to see the both of you again." As I spoke I felt Edwards arms tighten around me, pulling my back closer to his chest as he rested his chin on my head. At least he understood. "So we'll see you soon dad."  
"Yeah, see you soon Bells." He sounded happy as he hung up the phone.

I closed my phone and slid it into the pocket of my jeans, leaning back into Edwards' chest, my arms covering his. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head and smiled, "How's everyone back home?"  
"They're all fine, love. Oh, and Alice said could you please wear a different outfit to go see Charlie. Apparently she packed one for you." He laughed and turned me in his arms to face him. I grinned and shook my head.  
"She's just going to have to live with it, isn't she?"  
"I told her you'd say that."  
"And she already knew I would."  
"Yeah, but she said it was worth a try."  
"Fair enough." I laughed and looked up into his deep golden eyes. Moving up onto my tiptoes I pressed my lips lightly to his, my hands resting on his shoulders.  
"You seem happier my love." He said quietly as our lips parted.  
"I am happier." I said simply, still looking into his eyes.  
"May I ask why?"  
"Because we're home. Charlie is safe and well, for the moment at least. And I have you all to myself, without all the jealous teenage girls glaring at me." I laughed again, kissing him once more.  
"Ah, but if glares were the worst you got think yourself lucky my love." I arched my eyebrow questioningly as he finished causing him to laugh, "I had to listen to all those revolting male teenage fantasies."  
"How revolting?"  
"Absolutely disgusting." He whispered, lowering his head so his forehead rested against mine. "You don't know how hard it was for me to stop myself when I heard their thoughts." He was growling the words now.  
"Stop yourself doing what?" I asked innocently.  
"To stop myself acting out every one of their fantasies right where we were." He growled again.  
"Why Mr Cullen!" I laughed, my arms snaking around his neck as we shared a passionate kiss.

He held me closer to him, one of his hands locking into my hair, thankfully he'd gotten over his tendency to wrap me up in cotton wool, especially when it came to our sex life. As if he was reading my mind I found myself pressed against the wall, Edwards hands gripping m waist after wrapping my legs around his waist. His lips left mine and trailed their way along my jaw to my ear, he nibbled lightly on my lobe. A small moan escaped my lips and I bit my lip.

"Come on love, we have to get ready to visit Charlie." He whispered softly in my ear.  
"You tease Edward." I muttered as he dropped my legs back to the floor.  
"You know you love it." He smirked at me.  
"I love the follow through more." I grumbled, but couldn't help but smile as he kissed my forehead.  
"Later my wife, later." He smiled and moved away from me, turning his attention to our luggage and pulling out the outfit I'd chosen to wear to Charlie's.

A simple jean and t-shirt combo, much more like the old human me would've worn. I knew my dad liked the small reminders that I still remembered my human life. Most, if not all, of my clothes now were selected and approved by Alice, which meant that every item bore one label or another.

I wandered over to the bed where Edward had laid out my clothes. Slipping out of my travelling dress, which happened to be the one I wore on our honeymoon, I pulled on the jeans and white t-shirt. Over the top of that I pulled on my comfy old coat, even though I didn't need it, it just felt right to be wearing it.

Edward had changed into a pair of black jeans and pale blue shirt, a black jacket finished his outfit, and as always he looked fantastic. Since we had hunted before leaving Los Angeles we headed straight out to the car.

**Authors Note: Again I ask you to let me know what you thought, I know we're still on set up here, but it's necessary, and if you guys think it's worth continuing I'll post Chapter 3. So go ahead, press that little button down there!**


	3. Revelation

**Authors Note: OK guys, I just wanted to mention one of my favourite people, who has two awesome stories up on here, that person is the one and only Weegie (Weegie-Queegie), she always manages to make me smile, so I wanted to ask you all to check out her stories too.**

**Revelation**

**EPOV**

As I looked at Bell's chosen outfit I smiled, she looked almost exactly as she had before the change, and my protective tendencies – which I had gotten better at ignoring over the last decade and a half – reared their head. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket as we reached the car. I pulled out my phone and read the caller ID – Alice.

"Hey Alice."  
_"Edward."_ Her voice held a note of fear.  
"What's wrong Alice?" I felt Bella stiffen beside me.  
_"It's Charlie, he's..."_  
"What Alice?"  
_"Edward, he's dead."_ I stiffened as she spoke avoiding Bella's gaze.  
"How?"  
_"A newborn. He was out in the woods...it caught his scent... I rang as soon as I saw it. I'm so sorry."_  
"Is there any chance that-"  
_"No."_ She cut across me.  
"Right. Thank you Alice."  
_"Edward, tell Bella I'm sorry."_  
"I will Alice. I have to go." My voice was cold as I hung up the phone, my mind whirring with the implication of my sisters' words.

"Edward, what is it? What's wro-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. "Hi Sue." Bella greeted her step mother carefully, hiding all the fear from her voice. "We'll be right there. Stay inside." She shut her phone and turned to face me. Her eyes empty, cold almost, no, worse than that, lifeless. The usually liquid gold of her iris had hardened, darkened even.

"He's dead." Her words, like her eyes were devoid of all emotion. "Alice knew." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway, waiting for her to react, to do something, anything. Even her breathing had halted. For the first time in at least a century, I was scared. Scared by her emptiness. "I'm so sor-"

**BPOV**

"Don't." I said firmly. I didn't want to hear that he was sorry, it wasn't his fault. I had to go. I had to get home, to Charlie's. The only problem was that my legs weren't working. I was stuck, staring into my husband's eyes which were filled with so many emotions, love, concern and one which I had never seen in his eyes before. Fear. I added this to the list of things I was trying to understand. Though topping that list was the fact that my step mother had just told me that my father was lying dead in the woods.

She'd gone looking for him when she'd gotten back from Port Angeles. He wasn't in his usual seat in front of the TV, so she'd looked through the house. Nothing. So she'd broadened her search for him, heading out back towards the woods. That's where she'd found him, not far off the beaten track, in a heap. She hadn't known what to do so she'd run back to the house and rung me.

So now here I was, stood in front of the house I had shared with my family while my father lay dead in the woods. Then another thought flickered into my head, Edward wasn't just scared about what had happened, he was scared of me. Suddenly as if a jolt of electricity had shot through my body. My feet started moving, pounding the soft earth, carrying my through the trees towards the place I needed to be. I knew Edward was following me, I could feel him but I didn't look back, I couldn't.

It took only minutes before I was walking through the front door of Charlie's house, closely followed by Edward. His arm snaking around my waist, whether he was trying to comfort or restrain me I didn't know, nor did I care. All I knew was that he was there for me.

"Bella is that you?" Sue's voice was filled with pain and fear.  
"Yes Sue, it's us." Edward responded before my mouth had even opened, before my mind had even formed the sentence to reply. A moment later my eyes fixed onto my stepmother, her eyes red and puffy from crying. I watched her as her eyes scanned me and Edward as her brain reminded her of what we were, vampires. So there were obviously no signs of aging to be seen.

"Bella, love, you stay here with Sue, I'll go see Charlie." Edward spoke softly, tilting my head so our eyes locked as he spoke.  
"How did -?"  
"Alice." He didn't let Sue finish her question out loud, but I just nodded, turning to Sue.  
"Come on; let's get you a drink shall we?" I left Edward's grasp and gently guided Sue into the living room, sitting her in the chair before darting back out in time to intercept Edward, who as always was moving through the house at a human pace.

"How?" He looked up at me, pain in his eyes as he hesitated, he didn't need me to expand on my question to know exactly what I was asking him. "Edward. Tell me." I pressed, I had to know.  
"A newborn." I barely heard the words as he spoke so quietly, even with my vampire hearing so I knew I didn't have to worry about Sue overhearing.  
"I better get Sue that drink." I said numbly as I moved into the kitchen flicking the switch on the kettle and leaning against the worktop while I waited for the water to boil.

_A newborn? A newborn had killed my father? _The anger deep within me started to bubble up, gradually filling me with an empty rage. Empty because I didn't know where to direct it. I couldn't take it out on the newborn because I could understand its actions. I knew all too well the burning fire that gripped the throat of a newborn, and how the smell of human blood fanned the flames. And although I didn't agree with the 'normal' vampire way of life, I could understand the basic, primal desire for human blood. Then there was my other option, Edward, but I couldn't blame him for this either, it wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could've done to save Charlie, and he certainly did not kill him. So I was left with this anger burning much stronger than my thirst ever had, with no where to release it. So I tried, for now at least, to ignore it.

"Bella." Edwards voice brought me back into my dads kitchen, staring at the kettle before I looked up at him.

**Authors Note: Ok, we're seeing the brewing stages now. I hope you've got some patience, because we're not going to see much by way of action in the next chapter, sorry. But I promise we will eventually, including citrusy goodness, so just bear with me. OK? Good.**

**PS I really like that little button down there**

**V**


	4. The Body

**The Body**

**EPOV**

"What?" Her voice was calm, if not a little cold, but her eyes burned with an anger I'd only ever seen once before, and that was when the Volturi had threatened to take our daughter from us.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. You know I do." She seemed to have missed the point behind my words, they had been meant as a reassurance, not some request for confirmation of her feelings towards me.  
"I know love, I know." I spoke quietly and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me, but she quickly pulled away.  
"Please go get Charlie; I don't want him to be alone." She sounded like a small child talking about a cat which had been locked out, not a woman whose father had just died.  
"Ok, you go sit with Sue. Carlisle is on his way here too."  
"What about Renesmee? Has anyone told her?"  
"I don't think so, she would have called." Bella just nodded and pushed away from the worktop where she leant, away from me, and finished making Sue's favourite herbal tea, camomile by the smell of it. "I'll be right back." I said, but she didn't seem to hear me as she headed into the living room. I heard Sue thank her for the tea quietly and then nothing so I started out if the back door.

Once I was out in the fresh air I could smell him, Charlie's scent was everywhere, not a surprise, more an inconvenience. I followed the most recent trail out into the woods which backed onto the garden. It didn't take long before I could see him. The body was laid in a heap on the floor, limbs at awkward angles, eyes closed. As I moved toward him to pick him up and take him back to the house I caught another scent on the air, it was unfamiliar but I didn't pay much attention to it, I needed to get back to the house. To Bella.

I scooped up Charlie's body; he lay limply across my arms, his head lolling around with every one of my slight movements. I looked down at the drawn face of the man who had given me his daughter and felt a surge of guilt course through me. I knew that there was no basis to the guilt, but I felt as if there should've been something I could have done to prevent this, to save not only Charlie from such an undignified death, but also my dearest wife from the loss of her father. Then for a fleeting moment I realised that Bella was not going to be the only member of my family to be distraught at the death of this man. Renesmee. My daughter. She had just lost her grandfather and didn't know it yet. With that I forced her face from my thoughts, as I turned on my heels and headed back to the house with my precious cargo.

Once I was back inside I darted up the stairs and laid him carefully on the bed in the room he had shared with Sue. I rested his arms by his side, noticing the bite mark on his left wrist. Thankfully it would be easily concealed by a suit or something similar. He looked peaceful, almost as if he were sleeping, except his skin was paler than it should have been.

I turned from him and started to head back down the stairs only to be stopped in my tracks by Bella, who was stood, still as stone, halfway up the steps. Sue stood at the bottom, mopping up her tears with a tissue and trying to gain some form of control over her ragged breaths. Her gaze was fixed on Bella, and I saw a fear in them, and heard the woman's doubts over my wife's ability to control herself at the moment. And although I too shared her doubts I resented her thinking them. My discomfort must have shown on my face for suddenly the only thoughts present in my head were my own, and although I was grateful to Bella for using her gift to save me form the minor discomfort of Sue's thoughts, I had to bite back the urge to chastise her for worrying about such petty things right now.

Walking up to meet me on the top step, Bella slid her hand into mine. As she stood beside me her pain was almost palpable, as if she were screaming at the top of her lungs but I couldn't hear her. I felt utterly helpless as she led the way towards Charlie, but my hand still grasped hers tightly, letting her know I was still there, and that I always would be.

**BPOV**

As I walked through the door my hand instinctively tightened around Edward's, I could hear Sue's breathing still fixed at the bottom of the stairs, she hadn't moved an inch. I however moved further into the room where Edward had laid Charlie. I could smell the death mixing in with his scent, giving the room the familiar smell of Charlie, though it was tinged with a bitter edge and a chalky texture in my mouth.

As my eyes wandered over the body of my father they drank in every change that had occurred in the time since I had last seen him. His hair was thinner now, and flecked with brown not grey. The wrinkles on his face had deepened the skin almost as pale as my own. The clothes he had worn were shredded, no doubt by the newborn as it fed, but there were no cuts or marks on his neck or chest, just one single bite mark on the wrist of his left arm.

I moved closer to him, dropping my husbands hand as I knelt beside the cold stiff body of my father. My daddy. Taking his hand in mine I noticed the difference in the temperatures of our skin, or more precisely the distinct absence of difference. Charlie was as cold as I was. Though softer, much more delicate. And I sat there, staring at his lifeless face for I don't know how long. I was reawakened by a gentle hand on my shoulder, it wasn't Edward, I just knew it wasn't. I took in a lungful of air, and although I could taste my loves scent in the breath, he wasn't in the room. Instead I noticed another, very familiar scent... Carlisle.

I tore my eyes away from Charlie and looked into the caring, gentle eyes of my father in law. "Hey." I whispered weakly, as if this were my first word. Carlisle sighed sadly at me as he took Charlie's hand from mine, laying back beside him on the bed before replacing my fathers hand with his own and squeezing it lightly.  
"Let's go downstairs Bella." He said softly, but I didn't move, my eyes leaving Carlisle and once again finding Charlie's face. "Bella?"  
"No. I can't leave him Carlisle. I can't let him be alone." My voice was barely audible, but Carlisle must have caught it.  
"I know Bella, I know. It's hard, but you have to let him go. Let us help you."  
"Us?"  
"Yes, us. Your family. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Sue are all downstairs, waiting to see you." One word had stunned me, family. Of course I still had my family. My vampire family, none of whom had any living family. But I couldn't take this out on them, so I rose from my sitting position and followed Carlisle out of the room, not allowing myself to glance back at the figure on the bed.

**Authors Note: Ok, so the Cullens have come back to Forks, but where are Rose and Emmett? Will they tell Renesmee soon? How will Bella react to Alice? All the answers are coming soon, but I'd love to hear your predictions and suggestions as to how you think Bella should be handling all this.**


	5. Explaining

**Explaining**

**BPOV**

Carlisle led me back down the stairs and into the living room. My eyes scanned the room's occupants, only three of whom were breathing, two of those being Carlisle and myself, the other of course being Sue who was sat in Charlie's chair, her face blank and expressionless as she stared at the TV which wasn't even turned on. The next figure my eyes came to was sat on the couch, Alice. Her usually bright golden eyes were dark and empty, I couldn't stand to look at her much longer so my eyes moved on to the familiar face beside her. Edward, his face was turned away from me so I couldn't see his expression, but I could see the tightness in his muscles beneath his clothes. The final person to meet my gaze was Jasper, stood in the corner of the room, his face the epitome of pain as he stood watching his wife. In the kitchen I could hear Esme moving around, cooking something but the smell made me want to cringe. Though I was grateful to my adopted mother that she was making sure Sue was fed properly.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice seemed to awaken the four stone figures in the room whose gaze turned instantly to him, and then drifted to me. Edward was out of his seat in an instant and just as quickly had pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't – no, I couldn't – move to return his embrace as my eyes fixed on Alice once more, who just sat there staring at me, a look of guilt in her eyes.

I finally found the strength to move, pulling myself free of Edward's grip I looked up into his eyes, forcing a weak smile onto my face I kissed him gently before stepping around him and moving to sit next to Alice. "Bella, I...I'm..."  
"Sh. Alice it's OK. This wasn't your fault."  
"But I should've seen it."  
"No, Alice. It wasn't your responsibility."  
"I know but I just feel so useless."  
"I know Alice, but you have to stop blaming yourself."  
"I'll try." Alice said quietly looking at the floor, I just slid my arm around her shoulders and gave her a brief hug, my eyes flitting to Edward, his expression was grave as he watched my expression with Alice.  
"Jaz." I said quietly to my brother who walked over to take my place beside his wife.

I hadn't noticed Esme enter the room, but there she stood, looking at me as though she were about to cry. I smiled weakly at her as I returned to Edwards side, "We need to talk to Renesmee, and Renee." He nodded and we headed out of the living room to my old room. Charlie hadn't changed it since I'd moved out and the thought made me want to cry.

I slumped onto my bed and curled up on my side, after a moment I felt a shift on the bed as Edward crawled next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his chest, his free hand combing through my hair. My unneeded breaths were rattling through my lungs as I sobbed tearlessly; wishing for the first time in years that I could sleep, just to escape for a few hours.

The sound of my lullaby found my ears, Edward was trying to comfort me and another wave of guilt crashed through me. I abhorred the idea of hurting him, even unintentionally. I pulled myself up so I was sat with my back against the headboard, Edwards arm was still around my waist as I realised he had sat up with me. I turned to look at him, his golden eyes reflecting the worry in his face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, resting my hands lightly on his clasped ones, my head resting on his shoulder.  
"You have nothing to apologise for love."  
"I do."  
"Well would you care to enlighten me as to what you feel you have to apologise for, because I honestly can't see what it could be."  
"For reacting like this. For shutting you out. For not being able to cope with it all."  
"Well, I'm afraid that that's not a good enough reason, Bella. You've just lost your father. I'd be more worried if you didn't react like this my darling. As for not being able to cope, no one is expecting you to act like this hasn't happened, and you are coping." He smiled, brushing a strand of hair from my face.  
"I'm still shutting you out." I said quietly.  
"No you're not. You're grieving. And besides, would I be sat here if you were truly shutting me out?"  
"Yes." I laughed quietly, looking up into his golden eyes again.  
"Fair point." He chuckled softly, giving my waist a light squeeze.  
"I need to phone Renesmee, and Renee." I sighed, pulling my phone from my pocket.  
"I can do it if you want love."  
"No, I'll do it. He was my dad." I said shaking my head and pressing speed dial number one, Renesmee. I waited for it to connect, since when did my daughter take so long to get to her phone?

"_Hello?"_  
"Renesmee."  
_"Oh, hey mum." _She sounded happy, which just made it harder for me to tell her.  
"Hey."  
_"So... was there a reason for your call or did you just miss me too much?"_ I couldn't help but smile as she spoke, she was definitely our daughter, blunt and to the point with sarcasm coursing through every vein.  
"There was a reason darling." I didn't know how to tell her. What could I say?  
_"Are you gonna tell me or do I have to do an impression of dad?"_  
"No, I don't think doing an impression of your dad will help at the moment." I said, feeling Edward chuckle beside me.  
_"So..."  
_"Yeah, right. Nessie, where are you at the moment?"  
_"At home."  
_"Good." I sighed quietly, thinking of how to phrase the next statement I had to make.  
_"Mum, you're making me nervous now." _Of course I was, I never called her Nessie unless something was wrong, like when I was warning her about Edwards reaction to her and Jacob getting engaged.  
"Sorry darling, it's just that I had to ring you to tell you that your grandfather died this afternoon." All I could hear was a gasp from the other end of the phone, then another voice spoke down the phone to me.  
_"Bells?"  
_"Hey Jake."  
_"Hey, what's going on? Is it the Volturi again?"  
_"No, no Jake. It's not them. It's Charlie."  
_"Charlie? What's happened?"  
_"He died Jacob. This afternoon."  
_"Died? How?"  
_"He was killed, in the woods at the back of the house. By a newborn vampire."  
_"Stupid fucking leeches!"  
_"Jacob!" I heard myself and Renesmee exclaim in unison.  
_"Sorry, Bells, Nessie. I just meant..."  
_"I know Jake. Can I speak to Renesmee please?" I knew she'd heard my explanation , and needed to talk to her.  
_"Mum .We're going to come down straight away. Are you and dad in Forks?"_  
"Yes. So are Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme."  
_"What about Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett?"  
_"They've stayed in L.A."  
_"We'll be there tomorrow. All of us."_  
"Ok darling. We'll meet you at the airport."  
_"What about the sun?"  
_"We're talking about Forks Nessie." I smiled as I thought about the rare times Forks had been bathed in sunlight.  
_"Right. Sorry I forgot."  
_"I have to call Renee now, but we'll see you tomorrow."  
_"Yeah. I love you mum."  
_"I love you too darling." And with that she hung up the phone. I took a deep breath.

"Bella. Are you alright?" Edward's voice was soft and quiet, but full of concern.  
"No. I'm not alright. I've just had to tell my daughter that her grandfather was murdered." I growled louder than I'd intended. I closed my eyes for a second, waiting for the waves of anger to roll away. "Sorry. I don't know..."  
"Sh. I understand." Of course he understood, he always understood. I didn't respond I just dialled Renee's cell number and pressed 'call'.

"_Bella baby. I was just talking about you."_ Renee chirruped down the phone as soon as she picked up, at least someone could check caller ID.  
"Mum." It was a relief hearing her voice. In my panic and anger I'd thought maybe someone was once again out to kill me, starting from the inside this time.  
_"Honey, what's wrong?" _Great, she was in one of her perceptive moods.  
"It's dad."  
_"What about your dad baby?"  
_"He's dead."  
_"What? How?"  
_"Heart attack." The lie came out of my mouth easily. I'd had enough practice in the past few years. It made me sad that I couldn't tell my mum the truth about my life. She'd just accepted that I didn't age, and that things about me had changed. She probably knew I couldn't tell her the truth.  
_"Oh, darling I'm so sorry. When did it happen?"  
_"This afternoon."  
_"Bella, I...Are you OK?"  
_"I'm fine mum. Just in shock I guess." I felt another light squeeze around my waist as Edward pressed his lips against my hair.  
_"When's the funeral?"  
_"Friday." Edward whispered in my ear, obviously Alice had had one of her visions.  
"Friday mum." I repeated for her, five days in state, that wasn't too long.  
_"Right, well we'll be there."  
_"Thanks mum."  
_"How's Renesmee? Does she know?"  
_"Yeah, she knows mum. Her, Jacob and the kids are coming down for the funeral."  
_"Good. That's good."  
_"Yeah. It is. Look mum, I have to go. Lots to sort out." In truth I just wanted to stop thinking about it for a while.  
_"Of course baby. I'll see you Friday. Call me if you need anything."  
_"I will mum. See you Friday. I love you."  
_"I love you too Bella." _And with that I closed my phone, and dropped it onto the bed before curling up against Edwards chest. I felt so small. So helpless.

**EPOV**

It was painful watching Bella tell not only our daughter but also her mother about Charlie's death. The pain in her voice was well hidden until she'd spoken with Renee. The change in her was tangible, to me at least, she went from being a mother, strong and understanding to a lost little girl who needed her mum.

When she'd finished I just held her tight while she curled into my chest. I could feel her shaking with silent sobs and wished I could make it all go away. A light knock on the door broke my thoughts. "Come in." I said quietly, Alice opened the door and stepped inside, still looking upset but the guilt seemed to be gone, which was good. None of this was her fault.

"Hey Alice."  
"I just wondered if there was anything I could do?"  
"I don't think so. I think Bella just needs some time to process everything before Renesmee comes home."  
"OK. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Carlisle and Jasper have taken Sue to Billy Blacks for the night; she's going to tell him what happened." I just nodded, still holding Bella tightly. Alice turned to leave.  
"Alice, why don't you and Esme go home? We'll be fine." But she just shook her head.  
"I need to do something, so I'm helping tidy up the place, getting it ready for everybody on Friday."  
"Sure. Thanks."  
"It's not a problem, I like feeling useful. And this way Bella doesn't have to worry about it does she?"  
"No, that's true." I sighed, I didn't like talking about my wife as if she wasn't in the room but I didn't think she was listening to us, she seemed to be lost in her grief for the moment.  
"I'll leave you two be. Just, be careful, we'll need the bed for Renee and Phil." I frowned for a moment, not quite understanding what she was talking about, and then I smiled.  
"Yes Alice." I answered quietly.

**Authors Note: So this was a long one for me, and one very close to my heart after recent events. But please, let me know what you thought.  
Lemons next chapter...**


	6. Solace

**Authors Note: Hey, here you go, some citrusy goodness for you.**

**Solace**

**BPOV**

I had vaguely heard Alice and Edward's conversation, though it didn't filter through into my thoughts. All I knew was that I needed Edward; I needed him now more than ever. As I heard the door close behind Alice I uncurled myself a little, though not letting any space come in between me and Edward, that would be too painful. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me, a small, reassuring smile on his lips.

My finger reached out tentatively to brush across his lower lip, but I smiled as he kissed the tip gently. "Feeling any better love?" He asked quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper. I nodded, it was true, I did feel a little better, I had him. I'd always have him. "Good." He smiled, his hand running through my hair once more.

We lay there for a little while longer, my head on his chest, one of his hands running through my hair and the other wrapped around my waist and covered by my own hands. I let my mind wander, I had an eternity to grieve for Charlie, and tomorrow my daughter would need me to be strong, to be a mother. I had always worried about when and how my dad would die, but I always thought I'd be there when it happened, that I'd get a chance to say goodbye, to tell him how much I loved him, and above all to tell him the truth about what I was, about the life I have chosen. But I didn't get my goodbye. All I could do now is make sure that Renesmee got hers.

The sun had set by the time I sat up, my mind made up. I had to be strong, I couldn't fall apart, and life had to go on as normal. I looked at Edward whose curious expression made me smile, "I'm going to go take a shower." He just nodded and released my waist from his grasp; before I slid off the bed I turned my head to press my lips to his.

I headed to the bathroom. It felt natural to slip back into my human routine, grabbing a towel off the rack I set it on the side of the sink before turning on the water so that it could heat up. I stripped out of my jeans and t-shirt, noticing for the first time that someone had removed my coat at some point. My guess would be Edward, but I wasn't sure. As I saw the steam rising from the stream of water I slipped out of my bra and panties and stepped under the water.

In reality the hot water did little to relax my tense muscles, but the simple ritual of using the water for this purpose made them relax. I stood there, letting the water run through my hair and over my pale skin. Charlie had always kept a bottle of my favourite strawberry shampoo and now, for the first time, I opened it and washed my hair. The smell of the shampoo was distracting, it was a powerful scent now, and made me forget about the scent of death that clung to the house.

After a few more minutes I stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. I dried myself off before wrapping the towel around me and gathering up my clothes before heading back into my bedroom. I didn't need to look around to know that Edward was still there, as I dumped my clothes on the chair at my desk. I turned around to see Edward stood by my window, the same window he had used to sneak in and out of my room without Charlie knowing for near enough two years before we got married.

I walked silently over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder. "What're you thinking about?" I asked quietly, turning my head so my lips brushed his neck as I spoke.  
"Renesmee." Was his simple answer.  
"What about her?"  
"Nothing in particular, just remembering." I said nothing, just nodding, I too had been thinking over Renesmee's short life. "I just think what if I'd been human when we met... She'd still be at home with us. She'd be at high school, enjoying her teenage years. She wouldn't be married, and a mother. And she definitely wouldn't be married to that..."  
"Edward." My voice was soft, but it was all the warning he needed to stop himself. I knew that while Renesmee kept Jacob's insults about our kind in check I had to do the same for Edward, though my efforts were needed much less often.  
"Sorry love."  
"I know. But you have to stop thinking like that, the simple fact is you weren't human when we met, our daughter, who by all rights shouldn't exist, _is_ married, and _is _a mother. And she is married to a werewolf, shape shifter, whatever you want to call Jacob and the rest of the packs. All that matters is that she's happy."  
"I know, I know." He sighed turning in my arms to look at me. "Anyway, how was your shower love?"  
"Wonderful." I smiled up at him.  
"I'm glad to hear it." He laughed lightly as my hands slid into his and I began pulling him back to the bed.

As we reached the bed he surprised me by freeing his hands from mine and capturing my face with them before his lips crashed onto mine. I poured all my hurt and pain out in my lips as well as a silent request for comfort. A request I knew he wouldn't deny. As my arms wound around his neck he pushed his body towards mine, making me fall back onto the bed, though our lips never parted.

My hands left his neck and trailed down his chest over his shirt for a moment before they ripped it apart. I needed him. Now. I felt him laugh against my lips and smiled as I brushed the material off his shoulders and onto the floor. My next target was his jeans. My fingers swiftly undid the button and pulled down the zip before shimmying them off his legs, he'd removed his shoes at some point, but again, I wasn't sure when.

That was the first time I realised that he hadn't bothered to put any underwear on. "Why, Mr Cullen," I laughed pulling myself away form his lips, "anyone would think you were expecting this." He chuckled, "Not expecting, never expecting. But always hopeful." He smirked at me before his lips found mine again. Our kiss was urgent, passionate yet filled with love. My hands, which after the removal of his trousers had returned to his hair, began to trace down his chest, my skin barely touching his. I was surprised when I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist, and looked up at him curiously for he had also pulled his lips from mine. "Hold on love, I feel at a slight disadvantage here." He spoke quietly, barely more than a whisper, but I heard him as clear as if he'd spoken it at a normal volume. His fingers played with the corner of my towel, teasing it almost, his fingers brushed my skin a couple of times, never for long but each time they did I felt the familiar sparks flying through me. A fraction of a second later the towel was gone, and lay in a heap on the floor beside the bed.

"Now that's much better." He murmured as his eyes scanned the length of my body in the same way as they always did, filled with love and disbelief, as well as a slight possessive edge to his gaze. His hand began to trace the same path as his eyes had down my body, lightly dancing over the skin in between my breasts before circling my navel and coming to rest on my hips. But tonight I needed more than this, more than just making love, it wouldn't be enough.

Since he had released my wrists my hands traced their path back down his chest and stomach tracing along the 'v' his pelvis made until they reached their destination. My fingers ran along the length of him gently before wrapping around and squeezing lightly. Edward let out a small moan, as his hands travelled back up my sides to my chest. His hands cupped my breasts, his thumb gently running over my nipples which hardened under his touch. I couldn't stop the low moan which escaped from my throat.

As his hands worked, moving slowly at first up and down the length of his dick, my speed gradually increasing, my efforts earning me a quiet growl. He squeezed my breasts firmly before his hands left them, once again his fingers traced down my sides to the top of my thighs. I pulled my lips away from his, my hand leaving its work as I smiled down at him, but I wasn't looking down at him for long. A crooked smile was flashed my way before his hands gripped my thighs and he rolled us over, holding himself above me. I grinned as his lips crashed against mine, my arms winding around his neck; the knot which had been tying itself in my stomach was getting tighter.

A moment passed with us locked in a passionate kiss before he positioned himself at my entrance; I was more than ready for him. I needed him more than I'd ever thought possible. "Edward, please." Apparently that was all the encouragement he needed as he thrust into me. I moaned into his mouth as he started to pull out and thrust back into me. My hips started to move in time with his movements, though soon I was moving faster than him, so he sped up to keep with me.

I could feel the knot tighten and the waves start to build up in my stomach, my body was crying out for its release. I could tell Edward was nearly there, and after another few thrusts he sent me over the edge, following soon after. His name escaped my lips, as mine did his. My back arched off the bed before I slumped back down, my chest heaving and my breathing ragged. Edward pulled out and rolled onto the bed beside me, his chest and breathing matching mine. I moved closer to his chest, my back pressing against him. His arms wrapped around me as he held me close. I felt more relaxed than I had all day, my mind was blank, and I couldn't construct a single coherent thought.

**EPOV**

I watched her as she cuddled into my chest; we were both still recovering from our frantic love making. She seemed calmer, more relaxed, which couldn't be a bad thing. As I regained my composure I ran my fingers through her long hair, now slightly matted. "I love you Bella." I whispered in her ear, my lips pressing against her lobe. She turned her head to look at me, a smile on her lips as she spoke, "I love you too." Her voice was quiet, and slightly breathy, apparently she was still recovering. "Is it wrong for me to feel this good right now?" She asked with a slight frown.  
"Definitely not." Was my instant reply.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive, you need something to feel good about."  
"Well, that was definitely it!" She grinned, pressing her lips to mine.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I laughed quietly, giving her a light squeeze.  
"Didn't you?"  
"Of course I did. How could I not?" She just shrugged, still smiling.

And although she seemed perfectly content, I could still see the pain simmering behind her eyes. Her peace would only be temporary, but I knew she wouldn't let anyone see it now, not until after the funeral, not until Renesmee had gone back home. She had her motherly head on. She had to be the strong, supportive and caring Bella, not vulnerable, hurt and scared Bella. Not that she ever liked to admit the latter existed, but I knew she was there, and occasionally I saw her, but not often. So I just lay there, holding her, and trying with every breath to show her how much I loved her, and how I was here for her, no matter what happened.

**Authors Note: Ok, so this was my first lemon, sorry it wasn't great but it was the best I could do at the moment. **

**Next Chapter is The Funeral.**


	7. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**BPOV**

As we lay there my mind was racing, memories flying through my mind, both the cloudy human ones I had clung to when I first woke after the change, and the startlingly clear ones from my life as a vampire. Each one featuring Charlie was painful, sending another wave of grief through me, knowing that these were all the ones I'd have of him. But even through all of this remembering I didn't move, except to breathe. And so we stayed there, my head resting on Edward's chest, his fingers running through my hair, until the weak sunlight filtered into the room.

As the light hit my eyes I lifted my head and glanced out of the window, it was just another day for everyone outside, they'd be going to school, to work, going about their daily business just like every other day. I almost envied them, envied the lack of care they had, but now I had to smile, be strong and look after my daughter.

"Good morning love." Edward whispered, much like he used to when his overnight visits were much more secretive. "Morning." I smiled back at him, running a hand through my hair as I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand; it was barely even six o'clock. "Since when did we get up this early?" I groaned, feeling as though I had actually just woken up, even though I knew I'd just gotten lost in my thoughts. "Since now apparently, love." Edward laughed quietly, brushing his fingers over the bare skin of my upper arm. "Funny, funny man." I muttered as I slid out of his arms and off the end of the bed.

As I glanced back over my shoulder I noticed a slight pout on his face which made me grin, "What's wrong darling?" I asked, mock concern lacing my voice.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." He muttered, still pouting a little.  
"Are you sure?" He nodded silently and I just shrugged in response. "Well, if you're sure...I better get dressed then." I sighed dramatically as I glanced at the wardrobe in front of me, filled with the remnants of my human wardrobe. As the memories fought to break down the walls I'd spent all night erecting I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not even bothering to notice things like colour, and pulled them on. A second later the door flew open and a voice yelled, "Noooooo!"

I found myself face to face with Alice, whose short spiky hair always looked impeccable, along with her make up and clothes anyone would think she'd just stepped out of a designer store window. But right now the annoying little pixie was stood glaring at me, her hands on her slender hips and tapping her foot. "Alice, get out." came Edward's elegant request. She barely spared him a glance, thankfully though he still had the covers over him. "Alice, what do you want?" I sighed, knowing exactly why she was here, but I honestly didn't care.  
"Why am I here? Why am _I_ here?" She sounded shocked at being asked, though I seriously doubted she was since both Edward and I had similar reactions every time the pixie burst into our room. "I'm here to try and save you from your seriously unfashionable self sister dearest!"  
"I don't need saving Alice."  
"Really?" She gave the t-shirt I was wearing a light flick with her nimble fingers, "This says otherwise. I mean I know you're grieving and everything but..."  
"Alice, I'll ask you once more to please, get out of our room." Edward's voice was his usual quiet, velvet self but there was an edge of threat to his words.  
"Fine. If I'm not appreciated here. I'll just wait for Nessie to come home."  
"You do that Alice." Edward added as Alice left the room, looking no less disheartened than usual. I had just frozen in place as Edward had taken over the situation. I wasn't needed to mediate Alice and Edward's disagreements; it was normally when Emmett started that I'd step in, simply to stop him and Edward destroying Esme's furniture.

I felt his arms wind around my waist as I relaxed again, managing a small smile, he didn't say anything but simply pressed his lips to the bare skin of my neck before pulling away to get dressed himself. Apparently Alice had dropped a clean shirt off for him which was good considering the one he'd been wearing yesterday wasn't in a fit state to be worn by anyone anymore. While he got dressed I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, not really caring how it looked just keeping it out of my way.

**EPOV**

Although I didn't honestly appreciate Alice's interruption, it had been useful in some ways. At least I knew when our daughter was going to arrive. It was a comforting thought. Of course, we didn't know what would happen once Jacob was back, Alice's visions got rather hazy and black, but I knew she was coming back home. That thought alone made me smile.

The smile didn't last long though once I turned around to face my wife again. She still seemed empty, almost as if she was in shock. "Bella." My voice seemed to pull her back out of her revere as she turned her head to look at me. "I'm fine Edward." She'd apparently caught onto the trace of worry in my voice and had pulled on the 'Mum mask' where everything was fine with her, all that mattered was that Renesmee and her family were fine. And while I didn't believe for a second that she was a hundred percent alright I wasn't about to argue with her. "Really Edward, stop worrying." She smiled softly, walking slowly towards me. That reassuring smile, the gentle tone of her voice, all of it was pointless since with one look into her topaz eyes I could see the usual liquid softness had vanished and had been replaced with solid, cold grief.

"Sorry, love, I can't help it. You know that." I said quietly, mimicking her reassuring smile as I wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed my lips to her forehead. I wished there was some way for me to make everything right again, but there wasn't, and that pained me. I hated seeing my Bella like this. No, hated wasn't strong enough, I despised it. I hadn't realised my jaw had tensed with my thoughts until I felt her light touch running along it, automatically relaxing me. "Come on. We best head downstairs." She said after a moment before sliding her hand into mine and slipping out of my arm which encircled her waist, leading me out of the room and down the stairs.

_Here they come, I hope Bella is okay. She looked so distraught yesterday, it breaks a mothers heart. _Esme's thoughts were filled with compassion and love for her newest daughters wellbeing which contrasted with the other thoughts I could hear, _At last Edward, seriously, Nessie is going to be here soon! We need to sort everything out for them. _I knew Alice was worried about Bella, those thoughts were hidden under the day to day trivialities such as sleeping arrangements as all four of our visitors today would need sleep. Some more than others admittedly.

"Right, well, now you've finally appeared." Alice smiled, "I just wanted to talk with Bella about where everyone is going to be staying, since all the rooms here are going to be available. Sue is going to stay in La Push for the time being." She'd answered my question before I'd even got to ask it. As usual.  
"Well, I was thinking that Renesmee and Jake could stay in the cottage with Callum and Rebecca. Renee and Phil can stay here I guess, in my room. How does that sound Alice?" It surprised me more than it should have that Bella slid happily into the mundane planning and organising. I supposed it was a distraction, as welcome to her as one would be to me. Almost as if she were the mind reader, not I Alice turned to me, "Edward, would you mind going to get the cottage sorted? You and Bella left a bit of a mess when we left if I remember correctly. I think it's only fair you clean it up before your daughter finds it." I nodded blankly, pulling Bella into my arms and kissing her lips tenderly, "I'll be back soon love." I whispered in her ear. "Make sure you are." She smiled as my arms unwound form around her waist and I headed out of Charlie's house and started running back to the cottage, well aware of the mess that needed to be cleared up.

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward left before turning back to Alice, welcoming any distraction she wished to throw at me. Honestly, I'd have been willing to let her play Barbie Bella until the cows came home if it kept my mind occupied. But thankfully the tasks my sister had in mind were a little more pleasant for me.

Carlisle had already arranged to have Charlie's body moved to the undertakers after getting a coroners report and so Alice and I set about tidying the house, changing bed sheets, stocking the fridge, wiping windows... anything you could think of we did to that house until it was shining and neat. It hadn't taken us long, a couple of hours tops. We'd barely spoken, but the silence wasn't awkward, it rarely was with Alice. Esme was working on a pot roast in the kitchen and the smell filled the house, though to me it wasn't exactly mouth watering I knew that Jacob would love it, as would Callum and Rebecca. It had been so long since I'd seen my grandchildren, or my daughter I was just looking forward to their return. Though I wished it could've been under better circumstances.

As I became lost in my thoughts once more Alice froze, a smile spreading across her face. "Ali-?" Before I even managed to say her name I understood her actions. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught my ears. I suddenly found myself moving swiftly to the front door and opening it wide and smiling widely at my daughter, who had emerged from the passenger side of the car and was walking toward me. I hadn't really stopped to register Jake, or my grandchildren as I wrapped my arms around my daughter, enjoying the sweet scent and feel of her in my arms. After a long moment we pulled away from each other and smiled, "Welcome home."  
"Thanks mum. Where's dad?"  
"He's at the cottage, getting things ready for you all."  
"NANA!!!!" Two voices yelled in unison as I heard two sets of feet rushing towards me. I couldn't help but laugh as Callum and Rebecca pushed Nessie out the way and wrapped their arms around me.  
"Hey you two. " I said happily, pulling them away from me to look a them.

They both had lightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes, they were both slender but Callum had defined muscles running under his skin and his stance and demeanour reminded my greatly of a younger Jacob. Rebecca however looked just like her mother, down to the shining smile, her long black hair was flecked with bronze when the light caught it and hung around her shoulders in lazy curls. They'd grown up so much, though they aged at a normal human rate, it had still been a few years since I had seen them. "My, haven't you two grown?" I chuckled, and a light blush found its way onto Rebecca's cheeks.  
"Nan! We're thirteen now, of course we've grown." Callum whined.  
"I know, I know." I tousled his hair gently, "Now why don't you two head on inside I think your Grandma has a Pot Roast on, and I know Aunty Alice is looking forward to seeing the pair of you." They, apparently, didn't need to be told twice and both headed inside, squeals filling the house as they found their targets. Rebecca had gone straight to Alice and they were now discussing her outfit, whereas Callum, just like his father, had headed straight to food and Esme.

"Did someone mention Pot Roast?" I heard the familiar voice ask, as I looked back up to see Jacob with his arm around Nessie's waist, a soft smile on his face.  
"Hi Jake." I laughed quietly. It was harder than it should've been to stop myself breaking down with one look into my best friends eyes.  
"Hey Bells. How you holding up?"  
"I'm fine. How're you?"  
"I'm good. Hungry though." He smiled playfully waggling his eyebrows.  
"Go on in, Esme made plenty for you all."  
"Thanks Bells. You're a lifesaver." He grinned as his arm left Renesmee, he kissed her on the top of her head, much like Edward did to me, before he headed inside.

"Mum?" I heard Renesmee speak quietly when it was just the two of us left alone in the driveway.  
"Yes darling?"  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
"Sorry I missed your graduation."  
"That's okay, I'm sure there'll be another in a few years." I laughed, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it lightly. She was too much like me, hiding everything.  
"Where's grandpa?"  
I took a deep breath before answering. "He's at the undertakers, Carlisle sorted it out for us."  
"Oh, okay." The relief that washed through her was tangible. And I understood it completely, she didn't want the house to be shrouded in death.  
"Come on. Alice and Esme are waiting for us." I smiled, as we started to head into the house.  
"And it's never wise to keep Aunty Alice waiting."  
"No, it's not." A velvet voice said quietly behind us, both spinning on our heels to face the source.  
"Daddy!" Renesmee squeaked, throwing her arms around his neck tightly. His arms wrapped around her waist as he picked her up and spun her around as if she was still just a small child.  
"Hey princess." He grinned as he set her back on her feet, his arm finding its way around my waist and pulling me against him gently.

"Welcome home." Edward whispered to me, and I knew exactly what he meant, for even though the sadness the house held was still there, it was now balanced out by the sounds of our family. Happily being together.


	8. Goodbye, Farewell and Amen

**Authors Note: Right, so I've been away for a while, end of year exams and the like. So forgive me, alright? Good! This is going to be a tricky chapter to write but it's important.**

**Oh and I forgot to mention that I own none of the characters, I just manipulate them.**

**Goodbye, Farewell and Amen**

**EPOV  
**

"And it's never wise to keep Aunty Alice waiting." I heard my darling daughter giggle slightly as she and her mother headed towards the house. I had managed to arrive without either of them noticing, though how I wasn't quite sure.

" No, it's not." I said softly to finally alert my girls to my presence. I couldn't help but grin as they both spun around to face me, their smiles identical. There was a momentary pause before...

"Daddy!" And my little girl, yes I am aware that she was fully grown, married and a mother, but she would always be my little girl, threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around like I used to when she was smaller.

"Hey Princess." I smiled as I set her down on her feet again, grinning at her before pulling Bella gently against my side. "Welcome Home." I whispered in her ear, and although I knew she was still hurting I knew she felt it too, the relief of having our family back together. We'd all been apart for far too long.

"Come on. Callum and Beki haven't stopped talking about seeing the pair of you all the way here." Nessie smiled, tugging on my hand a little as we started moving, once again, toward the house and into the hallway, Bella and myself laughing quietly at how our daughter's behaviour had a tendency to revert to that of a small child when it was just the three of us.

As soon as we were over the threshold I could hear the conversations of my grandchildren halt, a beat, then... "Granddad!" And two figures appeared in the hallway with us, their arms wrapping around my waist.  
"Hello brats." I laughed as Bella slid out of my arms to accompany Nessie as she went to face Alice. And although I didn't want to be apart from her I wanted to spend some time with Callum and Rebecca. "Careful kids,yYou don't want to stink of leech now do you." A familiar voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jacob." I said politely, my dislike of Jacob was still present but he'd mellowed out a lot since the children had come along and we'd been getting on better. Not that we'd ever be best friends, but we were a lot less like enemies nowadays.

"Dad." Rebecca laughed at the, man I suppose, in the doorway as she released me at the same time Callum did. The pair were strangely attuned to each other, well, they were twins, but it was sometimes just a little bit scary. "You don't smell Grandpa." My granddaughter reassured me with a smile.

And so the days passed me and Bella enjoying having our family back around us. Which was now complete as Rosalie and Emmett joined us, along with Renee and Phil. Our house was always lively as we'd all decided that everyone should stay there instead of at Charlie and Sue's house. It just seemed better.

Then Friday arrived. Everyone was dressed in black, sombre expressions on their faces, a hush had fallen on the house. As Nessie, Callum and Rebecca joined us up at the house, Jacob having gone to La Push to be with Billy and Sue, Bella seemed to awake.

"Come on, you two must be hungry." She smiled ushering the twins into the kitchen as Nessie made her way over to me, her hand slipping into mine. I squeezed it gently wishing that Bella could just stop for a moment and let me know she was alright, instead of running around after everyone pretending nothing had happened, that today was no different from any other day. She was the only one not wearing black, instead she had on her white trousers and a deep blue capped sleeve top. It was the outfit she'd worn to Renesmee and Jacob's wedding, only then she'd worn a jacket which matched her trousers and a genuine smile. I'd tried to talk to her this morning but she hadn't responded. She'd simply dressed and gone for a walk in the woods, returning just minutes before Nessie had joined us.

"Dad?"  
"Yes."  
"How's mum doing? She seems...I don't know, odd."  
"She'll be fine Princess, she's just coping in her own way."  
"OK, it's just...I'm worried about her."  
"Me and you both." I sighed looking down at my daughter, how much she'd grown, she really was a beautiful young woman now.

**BPOV**

We had stood hidden at the back of the small chapel which was filled with people, unable to show ourselves to the mourners in case they realised how none of us had aged in over fifteen years, well, none of us except Renesmee and the twins. They had sat with Jacob, Billy, Sue and the rest of the pack in the front pew.

Billy had kept his arm around Sue's shoulders the entire time, trying to comfort her, though she didn't seem to notice, she didn't seem to know what was happening around her, her eyes were glazed over and she didn't move at all throughout the service, only moving when Sam had helped her out of her seat and down the aisle away from the coffin. Leah holding Seth tightly had followed them, sparing us a sorrowful glance as they passed. None of the other Forks residents had noticed us as they filed out, teary eyed, though most of them had given an involuntary shudder, as their subconscious registered our presence.

When the chapel was empty apart form myself, Edward and the rest of the Cullens, they moved forward; each paying their last respects to my dad before leaving me and Edward alone. I moved forward slowly, each step measured and slow with the effort it took to move my feet. Soon I was stood with my hand resting on the warm wood.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked towards the front of the small chapel, drawing ever nearer to the wooden box which held her father. I desperately wanted to join her, wrap my arms around her waist and tell her everything would be alright, but the only thing she'd said to me all day was a request for me to leave her be whilst she said goodbye. So I stood, still hidden in the shadows watching my wife pay her last respects to her father.

"Charlie," Her quiet voice seemed to echo around the room, "Dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I could never tell you everything. I'm sorry I haven't visited as often as I wanted to. I'm sorry that it was my world that did this to you, but most of all I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it." A silent sob ripped through her body as she fell to her knees. "I love you. I know I didn't say it much, but I do. And I'll forever carry your memory in my heart. Goodbye Daddy." The last two words were so quiet I almost missed them.

I knelt beside her, my arms winding around her waist, pulling her to me as she sobbed tearlessly into my chest. We stayed like that for some time, how long exactly I wasn't sure. We stirred only when we heard a quiet, scared voice in the doorway behind us.

"Mum?"

**BPOV**

"Mum?" My daughters voice was small and unsure as she looked at us with tears in her deep brown eyes. I rose from the floor, breaking free of Edwards grasp around me. Though I felt him stand beside me. I opened my arms to Renesmee and she ran into them as if she was still a little girl. I ran one hand through her long bronze hair whilst the other rubbed her back gently. None of us spoke. The only noise was that of Renesmee's broken breaths as she cried into my shoulder.

After a few minutes I gently pulled back from her, kissing her forehead and smiled weakly, "It's going to be alright Nessie." I said quietly before I looked up into Edwards golden eyes. My hand slipped into his and squeezed it lightly. He returned the gesture with a soft smile.

My heart seemed to shatter with the pain of what I was about to do. I had held off making the decision until now, knowing that Alice would try and stop me. I took hold of Renesmees hand and placed it in Edwards, removing my own from his clutch. He gave me a confused look for a moment as he held our daughters hand before he understood what I was doing. "Bella, no." His voice was quiet and pleading, as he looked into my eyes.


	9. No He's Not!

**Authors Note: Sorry for the cliffy guys. But you know you loved it really! **

**No He's Not!**

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry Edward, I have to."  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes. I do. Please." I begged him to understand. To let me do what I had to do. But he let go of Renesmee and stepped towards me.  
"Bella, don't do this."  
"What else can I do?!" I shouted, the angry fire burning within me once again.  
"Stay." His voice was soft, careful. Almost as if he were afraid of what I might do if I got too angry. He was trying to placate me.  
"No."  
"Dad, what're you-"  
"Princess, go find Carlisle please." Edward's voice was harder now, colder. His eyes didn't leave mine as he spoke to our daughter, he was holding me there. Keeping me rooted to the spot, and he knew it. In my peripheral vision I could see Renesmee hesitate, almost asking Edward something before she quickly left the chapel to find her grandfather.

"Bella..." His voice was less cold now, but his rigid stance and fisted hands told me just how upset he was, "You can't."  
"I have to. Don't you understand?" The words were barely more than a whisper as I searched his eyes for something, I'm not sure what I was looking for but I didn't find it.  
"No. I don't." His voice was like a razor blade cutting through me. "Please. Explain."  
"I...Edward, I...They can't..." I couldn't find the words under his icy gaze.  
"No Bella, I understand that, completely. What I don't understand is why you don't want me to come with you." And there it was, as his words came to a close his voice caught and his stance relaxed, the pain was evident in his eyes.

He thought I was leaving him, thought that I didn't want him to come with me? How could he think that? Didn't he know me at all? This wasn't about me. Leaving him here wasn't for me. I needed him, I craved him, he was my existence, my only reason for being. But there was someone else who would always need him more. Renesmee. I couldn't believe I had to explain this to him.

"Renesmee needs you here."  
"She needs you too." I shook my head slowly at this.  
"She's always needed you more Edward. You're her Daddy. It's you she seeks approval from."  
"That's not true."  
"Yes. It is. And you know it. It's always been that way. As it should be, she's your little girl, your princess. I know she loves me, but she's never really needed me like she needs you. Even now, she's married and yet she clings to your hand for comfort, not Jake's, not mine. Yours."  
"Like you said though. She has Jacob now. And as much as I hate to admit it she's not a little girl anymore. So I still don't see why-"  
"Because, as much as I need you Edward, and believe me, I will _always_ need you. She will always come first. As she should. Renesmee will always be our little girl. Nothing will change that, not time, not distance, nothing. And right now our little girl needs her Daddy to hold her and tell her everything is alright. That's why I need you to stay. Because she is our priority."

"No Bella, right now, YOU are my priority. I know how much you hate feeling helpless, almost as much as you hate people knowing when you're hurt or upset. But I also know that behind all this –" He waved his hand in my direction, "- You _are_ hurting. I can see it in your eyes, feel it in your touch, hear it in your voice and taste it in every single kiss. I love you so much, and it's killing me not being able to make all that pain go away. But I hate not seeing you even more Bella."  
"I'm standing right here Edward, you can see me now." He let out an exasperated sigh.  
"The woman standing in front of me isn't Bella. She's not the sweet, innocent, clumsy, shy human I fell in love with. Nor is she the dazzling, smart, witty, kind, graceful woman I married, and who is the mother of my child. No, my wife is hidden behind a mask right now."  
"Mask? What mask?"  
"Bravado. You're grieving and yet you won't let yourself rest. You make sure everyone else is OK, but not yourself and I don't know why. And right now, I don't care. I just want my wife back; I want Bella back, not the Isabella who's inhabited her body for the past week."

"I've grieved Edward. I did that at his bed side, holding his hand. Yes today hit me hard, but that's OK. I'm OK. I cried my unfalling tears into your embrace. I know my dad is dead, but you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you let me. Like you always do. You reminded me that we have a family, e have people to take care of. But I can't let him go completely yet, not until..." My voice trailed off as I looked into his eyes. The love in them would've stopped my heart had I still been human.

"I want to help you do what you need to do. I'd walk to the ends of the earth for you Bella, if that's what it took to make everything better."  
"I know."  
"I can't live without you. I won't live without you."  
"I know that too." I sighed, remembering when that statement had been tested and proved right. I still hadn't returned to Italy, and had no wish to either. "I can't live without you either Edward, you know that." In truth we both knew that we needed the other to function, we were two halves of a whole. And for those eight months when we were apart neither of us had fared well, both living a zombie like existence.  
"So...why?"  
"I'm not leaving you Edward. I just have to...get away for a while. I have to..."  
"Bella. Edward." A calm voice floated between us, a familiar voice, calm and quiet but with an air of authority which couldn't be argued with.  
"Carlisle." Edward and I greeted him in unison, though my breath caught when I looked beyond him and saw my mother. Renee had apparently been stood there for a while and had seen our exchange.  
"Alice saw you leaving us for a while."  
"No, she's not."  
"Edward, you sent Renesmee to find me, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"May I ask why?"  
"I hoped you'd be able to talk some sense into her. Make her stay." He took a deep breath, "Please." He sounded so broken and tired with that word that I could feel my heart breaking as I stood there silently, trying to keep Renee out of my peripheral vision.

"I can't do that Edward. You know I can't. I can't make Bella stay anymore than I could you when you left us after we left Forks, leaving Bella behind. Besides, I think Bella knows what's best for her, don't you?" Carlisle's voice was soft, almost resigned.  
"Carlisle! Dad, please." Edward begged, causing more tears to fall from Renee's eyes.  
"Edward, please. I can't stay. Please, understand."  
"Then let me come with you."  
"Renesmee –"  
"Is a big girl now Bella. And it's not like she'd be alone, she has her family and the rest of us."  
"But Carlisle..."  
"Give it up Bella, he's going with you." A new voice said from the doorway. It was a cold, angry voice.

"Alice." I didn't know what to say, she didn't look me in the eye as she walked to stand next to Carlisle, but I heard the low growl in Edwards throat as he obviously heard something in her thoughts he didn't like.  
"Don't Bella. I don't want to do this right now." Finally it all became too much, anger filled me to the point where I thought I'd burst.  
"You don't want to fucking do this Alice?!" I shouted, my hands balling into fists, I saw Edward move his arms a fraction as if to restrain me then stop and move them back to his sides. "I'm so sorry that your precious time is being wasted here – at my dads funeral – when it could be put to much better use shopping in Port Angeles." My voice had calmed, and taken on Edwards velvet tone with a strong edge of anger to it which was all my own. Alice just looked at me, perfectly calm after my outburst, and I swear she was fighting back a smile as she glanced at Carlisle.

After a moment my father in law moved towards me, pulling me into an embrace and kissing the top of my head. "We'll miss you Bella. Come home to us soon." He muttered into my hair before releasing me and walking out of the chapel, guiding Renee away with him. That just left me, Alice and Edward alone with Charlie. Alice was looking at me expectantly, I could see she wasn't looking for an apology for my earlier outburst.  
"What?!" I asked her getting more frustrated by the second.  
"I'm waiting for you two to kiss and make up. You know he's going to go with you so just accept it already."  
"He's not –"

"Yeah he is Bells." That voice caught me off guard, of all the people I was expecting to join in this little foray it wasn't him.  
"Jake, what –"  
"Bloodsucker over there is going wherever you're going; whether you like it or not." Jacob sighed, looking at me as if I was stupid.  
"No, he's not." I said firmly, moving towards my best friend, Edward staying where he was, knowing he wasn't welcome in this conversation. This was Jake giving me the reality check I needed. Not someone trying to pacify me into submission.  
"Sure, sure. 'Cause you telling him to stay put here while you're off gallivanting around the country is so going to work isn't it?"  
"Yes." I said petulantly. I hate it when he's right! What's even worse is when he knows it. Like now. He laughed of my childish remark, and the arms folded across my chest.  
"No." He said simply. "He'll follow you regardless, even if he doesn't let you know he's there."  
"How do you know that?" I asked, it was like we'd forgotten all about our audience as we descended back into our friendship, perfectly happy to be honest with how we were feeling. It was rare that we got to be like this anymore.  
"Because it's what I'd have done for you. Before, you know, you went and got all leechified." He smirked at me and I couldn't help the small smile from finding purchase on my lips. "And, it's what I'd do for Renesmee." The gravity of his words were only emphasised by his use of her full name.  
"I know you would Jake. But I don't want...I don't...no one can see this."  
"Why? What's so bad that you thing you have to shield nosey brain over there from it?"  
"I'm going to find them. Whoever did...this."  
"Maybe I should come instead then. Vampire hunting is one of my specialities Bells." I shook my head a little.  
"Nah, you'd probably get confused and rip me to pieces." This got a growl from Edward, and a chuckle from Alice.  
"You're probably right." He nodded thoughtfully, though we both knew I wasn't it was an easy get out clause for the pair of us.  
"Promise you'll look after her?" I asked after a moment of silence. This was my confession. Edward, against my better judgement, would come with me.  
"Always do." Jake grinned pulling me into a hug, "You still stink you know."  
"Whatever mutt." I giggled into his chest before he released me.  
"Now, go. Tell Mr 'Perfect' over there the truth and I'll see you before you go."  
"Sure. Thanks Jake."  
"What else is a best friend for?"  
"What besides constantly winding up my husband, imprinting on my daughter and stinking the house out? I have no idea."  
"Love ya Bells."  
"Love you too." With that he left the room and I turned to look at Alice and Edward.

"I'm going to go pack for you two. I'll see you back at the house!" Alice squealed, darting out of the chapel.  
"So...?" Edward said finally looking at me with those perfect topaz eyes.  
"So." I agreed before running towards him. As I reached him he scooped me up into his arms and pressed his lips to mine fiercely. My lips moulded to his for a moment before I pulled away.  
"Welcome back Bella. I am coming right?" He smiled at me though there was a hint o uncertainty in his voice.  
"Yup, it's apparently my only choice." I smiled back before he set me down and we walked slowly from the chapel. As we reached the door I turned for a moment, my eyes fixed on the coffin. "Bye Dad. Love you." And with that I continued walking away. The funeral was over and now I could focus on getting my revenge.


	10. The Arrival

**Author's Note: Sorry about the huge lack of update. But there's been an awful lot going on for me recently. But I promise I will try not to leave it so long ever again. **

**The Arrival**

**BPOV**

We walked slowly back to the house. Walking through the woods to keep out of sight. I held onto Edwards hand tightly almost as if he'd disappear if I let go. After a while we reached the house which was strangely quiet. No one was talking; the only thing I could hear was the heartbeats of my human family members.

"They know." Edward said quietly as we reached the bottom of the steps to the front door.  
"What a surprise." I smiled weakly before letting go of his hand and walking into the house. Everyone was sat in the living room, Alice on Jaspers lap in a chair, Carlisle and Esme were stood by the fireplace, Jake, Renesmee and the twins were sat on the sofa, Emmett and Rose were sat on the floor, and Renee and Phil were sat in the loveseat. Edwards arm wrapped around my waist as we stood in the doorway. I could the quite sobs from my mum and it was one of the most painful sounds I'd ever heard. I thought back over the exchange after the funeral and realised just how inhuman I would have looked at times. _Great._ I'd scared my own mother. _Good going Bella._

Carlisle smiled at me for a moment before glancing round the room, "Right, now since we're all here why don't we get this meeting underway." A family meeting. How very normal. It seemed strange to have something so normal in a time that felt so abnormal. "As you all know by now, Edward and Bella are going to be leaving us for a while. So we need to make a decision about where we're going next. Renesmee, Jacob, I assume you and your family are returning to your home in New York?" They both nodded, though Callum and Rebecca didn't seem too happy about the decision.

"Renee and Phil have asked if they could come and stay with us in Los Angeles for a while. Does anyone have any objections to that?" The rest of the Cullens shook their heads. I was grateful for that; I'd feel better knowing that they were both safe and protected. "Brilliant. Renee, we'd love for you to come and stay with us for as long as you'd like." Carlisle said softly, though I knew it would be difficult to stop my mum finding out what we were if this happened. I looked at Alice and she nodded. Renee was going to know. Then it hit me, neither of these points were enough to warrant a meeting, not one that needed mine and Edwards presence anyway. I looked up at Edward and he sighed with a slight nod of his head. We were going to tell them now.

"However," Carlisle continued, "before you make this decision we, have something to tell you." He said looking at Renee and then me. "I think I'll let Bella and Edward explain it though." He said taking hold of Esme's hand and leaving the room, followed by Rose and Emmett and then Alice and Jazz. Jake moved as if to leave as well but one look from Renesmee made him stay where he was, she knew she was part of this explanation, as was Jacob and the twins.  
"Bella, I don't understand. What did Carlisle mean?" I sighed and moved into the room, standing where Carlisle had been moments before while Edward moved to the window.

"Mum, I need you to listen to me, don't interrupt please. This is going to be hard enough. Ok?" She nodded for me to continue, while Phil looked a little confused. "Right. So I know you've noticed how I haven't changed at all since I was nineteen, and you know that Renesmee is mine and Edwards daughter, not his ward as we told you originally. Well I'm about to tell you the whole truth. And please, trust me, no matter how weird this seems, it's all true." I paused taking a breath and looking over at Edward who was still busy looking out of the window, even though I knew he was measuring my mum and Phils reactions to everything, he'd also be able to directly answer any of their questions they didn't wish to voice. "Ok, have you noticed how alike we all look? Except Jake and the Twins of course. And how we all have the same colour eyes, even though they're all adopted and I'm you're daughter?" Renee nodded. "Good. And you noticed how much I changed from my wedding until you saw me again for my twenty first birthday, I know you did, you commented on it. You said marriage suited me. Well, that's because I changed. In a more drastic way than you could guess. It wasn't an illness which changed me." I took another deep breath. "It was..."  
"Me." Renesmee and Edward said together which made me chuckle.  
"Well I guess in a way you're both right." I smiled and looked back to my mother who was now utterly confused. "You see, the Cullens aren't 'normal', in fact we aren't even human, anymore."  
"What?! Bella, what do you mean you 'aren't human, anymore'?"  
"I mean that we belong to the world of legends, of myths, of nightmares. We're not human. But we were, we all were, at one time. You see, the Cullens, all of us, are vampires." It took a moment before Renee nodded, that confused me, I'd anticipated many different reactions, but this wasn't one of them.  
"OK."  
"See Bella, now you know how I felt about you're reaction when you found out. And neither of you asked the most basic, and blindingly obvious question." Edward smiled slightly, "Though Phil's thinking it." He smirked at my stepdad before moving over to my side.  
"Ask it Phil. Someone should."  
"OK, you say you're vampires. But don't vampires eat humans? Don't they need to drink blood to survive?"  
"Yes, we do need blood to survive. And most of our kind kills humans for it, but Carlisle found a way to survive on animal blood. That's all we feed on, animals." I said simply.  
"That's comforting I suppose." Phil shrugged a little, "So what else has changed about you Bells? I mean, apart from your looks and your diet?"  
"I'm not clumsy anymore." I grinned, relaxing a little, "And I could beat you in an arm wrestle anytime, as well as out run you."  
"I'd like to see you try." Phil laughed.  
"Just trust me. Ok?"  
"OK." Then something clicked and Phils eyes darted to Edward, "How did you know what I was thinking, when I was thinking about what you eat?"  
"Some of us have special talents, or gifts. I can read minds. Alice, well she can see the future. And Jasper can control emotions."  
"Bella, doesn't it get annoying having him read your thoughts?" My mum asked.  
"He can't read my mind. Unless I let him." I smirked, glancing at Edward.  
"What? Why?"  
"I have a mental shield. Which means that Edward, and others with mental abilities, can't get into my head. I can project it as well to protect others. The only exception to my shield is Renesmee." I smiled.

"So, is Renesmee a vampire like you then?"  
"No, I'm half human. Mum gave birth to me while she was still human."  
"Is that when you were 'ill' then Bella?"  
"Yeah. And in a way I was, I could barely move, I couldn't keep food down, it was a tough few weeks."  
"Weeks? But pregnancy takes nine months!"  
"Mum, remember Renesmee isn't a human child. It only took a few weeks until she was ready to be born."  
"Wow." Renee just sat looking from me to Renesmee for a moment, "But how was it her fault that you changed? Wouldn't that be Edward's doing?"  
"Well, Renesmee wasn't exactly born in the way you'd expect. She kind of burst out of me." Renesmee, Jacob and Edward all cringed at the memory of her birth. "I lost a lot of blood, I was practically dead, and so Edward did what he had to do to save me."  
"OK, I think I understand. So how does Jacob fit into this, no offence Jake, but aside from being Nessie's husband, I don't get it. You're obviously not a vampire..." Renee trailed off as Jacob barked out a laugh.  
"No, I'm not a lee... vampire." He smiled.  
"Jake's a shape shifter mum. He can turn into a wolf." I said with a small smile.  
"A wolf?"  
"Yeah. But trust me you don't want to see him change; it'd scar you for life like it did Charlie." I said with a giggle glancing over at Jacob who nodded slightly.  
"Nana?" Callum said after a moments pause.  
"Yes?" I said turning to look at my grandson.  
"Why does dad call grandpa leech?" This was obviously a question the twins had wanted to ask for a while. I'd never really thought about the fact that they'd notice how Jake often referred to Edward using a multitude of derogatory names, as much as Edward reciprocated them.  
"Because, sweetie, you're dad still hasn't grown up."  
"Hey! I have so grown up!"  
"Sure sure Jake. Your maturity levels are right up there with Carlisle aren't they?" I smirked with an arched eyebrow at Jake who nodded. "Anyway, your dad and grandpa never really saw eye to eye about anything. Especially about me and your mum. And now their both just stuck in their ways. They can't help the fact that they both still act like teenagers. Even when they should both know better." I glanced at Edward who shrugged.

"Bella." I looked at my mum.  
"Yeah?"  
"How old are the rest of them?"  
"Edward."  
"I'm seventeen Renee."  
"How long have you been seventeen?" I couldn't help but laugh a little at this, and Edwards small smile.  
"A while." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud.  
"How long is a while?"  
"I was changed by Carlisle in nineteen eighteen."  
"Wow." I nodded at my mum as she glanced at me for confirmation, "So you're eighty six years older than Bella?"  
"Yes I am."  
"What about Carlisle? He seems so young."  
"He's twenty three mum. But really he's about four hundred, give or take a few years."  
"You'd never guess."

And so the discussion continued, and the rest of our family joined us couple by couple until we were all joking and laughing, and regaling Renee and Phil with tales of our exploits and various hunting trips. All the while Emmett's innuendos earned him many slaps from Rosalie, and a couple from myself and Edward when he decided that Renesmee was now considered fair game. We obviously didn't agree. Night fell quickly. I hadn't even noticed the time passing, but I knew this happy picture would end soon, when Edward and I left. I glanced up at him from my seat on the floor between his legs, his eyes latched onto mine as he seemed to silently beg me to stay one last time, I shook my head an infinitesimal amount and he nodded with a slight shrug. He knew it wasn't going to work, but I can't blame him for trying.

We rose from our seats and silence fell in the room. All eyes were on us, and for the first time in a long time I felt as if I'd blush if I could, as it was I looked at the floor for a moment before lifting my gaze to meet Carlisle's from across the room. He smiled softly at me and rose from his seat, moving over to us and hugging me tightly before doing the same to Edward. I couldn't look at Esme, I was breaking up her family, I couldn't face the look that I knew would be in her eyes, even if it wasn't written on her face. Rosalie and Emmett were the next to say goodbye, Emmett wrapping me in a bear hug while Rose hugged me tightly and ran her fingers through my hair for a moment. "Don't forget to come back alright? And let me know if you find any bears!" Emmett grinned as they stepped back from us. Callum and Rebecca were next, they each hugged us tightly, as if they weren't going to let go. After we peeled them off us we looked at the remaining seven people, though my eyes still avoided Esme's. Renee stood up and hugged me, her body recoiling slightly from the coldness of my skin but she didn't say anything. We stayed there for what seemed like eternity, I didn't want to let her go. But I knew she'd be safe. Finally Phil stepped up and took hold of my mum, sitting them back down on the sofa. "Bye Bella. Be safe." He said quietly, and I nodded with a weak smile, "Oh, and Edward, look after her."  
"I always do." Edward grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked between Alice's face and Renesmee's, they were polar opposites, Alice's face was plastered in a bright smile, whereas silent tears were streaming down my daughters cheeks as Jake tried to comfort her.

"Nessie." I said quietly kneeling in front of her; she reached out her hand to my face and for the first time in years showed me what she wanted instead of telling me. The image playing in my head was of Edward and me returning safely, and happily back home. I smiled and nodded, "Don't worry about us. We've faced worse, and that was when I was human. We'll be fine. And I'll see you soon." I said hugging her tightly and stroking her hair, she nodded into my shoulder and that was when I knew I had to go and soon, if I didn't I'd never leave.

I released my daughter and rose, turning to look at Alice and Jasper. "Don't bother saying goodbye Bella." I frowned, "You're not going anywhere. They're coming to you." I was still even more confused.  
"Alice what – "  
"The newborn crossed back across its path where it found Charlie. I could smell us all, and now it's decided to stop by for a visit."  
"So wait, you let me go through all this for nothing?"  
"Pretty much!" Alice grinned. "But to be fair, so did Edward, he saw the vision at the same time as me." I rounded on my husband who smiled sheepishly at me.  
"Wait, Bella's staying?" Renee's voice found its way into my head, and I turned away from Edward, getting my anger under control.  
"Apparently mum. " I said quietly, which earned a soft cheer from the Twins.  
"No Jake. I don't think Callum and Rebecca should be here for this." Edward said quietly, I looked between my husband and my best friend slightly confused.  
"Jacob wanted to stay, with Nessie and the twins." Before Edward even finished speaking I shook my head. They couldn't stay. The twins couldn't be here. I couldn't risk it.  
"Bells, please, think about..."  
"There's nothing to think about Jacob. You all need to go back to New York. Keep the kids safe and look after my daughter. Please, Jake, for me? For my peace of mind?" My eyes had fixed onto his, and I know he understood but that didn't stop him waiting for a few seconds to answer.  
"Fine." He mumbled eventually.  
"I think you should go now." Alice said quietly, so quietly Renee and Phil didn't hear her, and their confusion was evident as everyone turned to look at Alice.  
"How long?" Carlisle asked.  
"Half an hour."  
"Half an hour?" I echoed. Then I caught Renee's scent, something I could normally ignore, it was so sweet, so delicious, I felt the venom pool in my mouth and shrunk into Edwards side. His arm instantly tightened around me, pulling me back slightly.  
"Focus. Bella. Focus."  
"What? Bella what's wrong?" My mum said standing and moving towards me, looking worried.  
"Mum, don't. Just stay away from me."  
"But you, you said...not humans."  
"Renee, just because we don't feed on humans doesn't mean that we are immune to the smell or draw of human blood. I'm sure Edward will elaborate on that at some point, as his story is rather interesting, to say the least." Carlisle paused for a moment as he moved Renee further away from me. "Bella is just feeling overwhelmed which means her control isn't as great as it normally is."  
"Overwhelmed? That's an understatement Carlisle." Jasper chipped in. And I could see everything I was feeling reflected in his eyes as I glanced at him before I turned to Jacob.  
"What are you still doing here? You have to go." I was trying to think of anything but the smell of the blood pumping through Renee and Phil, and how sweet I was sure it would taste.

"I can't leave Bells. You know I can't. Not while you're...struggling."  
"Seriously Jake, do you think I'd...that they'd...fine!!" I trailed off, it was his duty to protect human life. And there was a serious threat heading this way. "Renesmee, please take the twins and go." I said quietly looking at my daughter, who in turn looked at Edward. And I felt him nod. Renesmee rose from her seat and ushered the twins from the room.

"Edward. Let go of Bella."  
"What? Alice, no!" I responded quickly, he couldn't let go. I couldn't think about...no.  
"Bella, trust me. Edward let go." Suddenly Edwards arm dropped from around my shoulder and he stepped back out of my grip, I was stood facing Jacob, who in turn was standing between me and my mother.  
"Bells, are you...normal?" Jake asked.  
"Alice, she's going haywire. Thirst, guilt, anger, grief, thirst. She'll..."  
"No she won't." Alice said simply. And as soon as she said it I knew it wasn't Renee or Phil that I wanted to kill. It was the newborn stood in the doorway, looking directly at me.

Jake span around, Carlisle pulled Renee and Phil behind myself and Jake. I had slipped into a hunting crouch, Edward just behind me. Alice and Rose were directly in front of my mum and Phil, with Carlisle and Esme flanking them. Emmett and Japer were stood just behind Jacob. All eyes were fixed on the new addition to the room. It was then that I noticed a familiar face behind the flaming crimson eyes, and angular cheek bones. I was pulled out of the haze, and stood up, taking a few steps forward.

"No. Please, tell me it's not you." It took a moment before the newborn recognised me.  
"Hi, Bella."

**Author's Note: Ok, sorry, another cliffy, but this is where it all starts getting interesting.  
Please let me know who you think the Newborn is, and I'll try and update very soon.**


	11. Fire and Fury

**Chapter 11 – Fire and Fury**

**BPOV**

The tension in the room was almost tangible as we waited for a response from the newborn. My eyes couldn't leave the familiar strangers face as I held my breath, feeling the air shake around us from Jacobs trembling.

The crimson eyes should've been brown, and warm. The now pale skin should've had a tinge of colour to it, some semblance of humanity. But it didn't and it hurt me to look at the person stood before me.

"It's me Bella." I wanted to cry at the admission. This was never supposed to happen; they were all supposed to be safe.  
"Angela." I whispered once I had found my voice again. "How?"  
"I could ask you the same thing Bella."

**AnPOV**

I couldn't believe it when I reached the house. I'd been here before, right after graduation for the Cullens party. Sure they never seemed normal but never would I have guessed that they were vampires, maybe someone else had moved in here. There it was; the sickly sweet smell of humans. I could hear their heartbeats so clearly, the wet thumping sound of the valves opening and closing as the blood rushed round their bodies.

The venom was pooling in my mouth, maybe these other vampires would share their snack? It wasn't that I wanted to be like this but the burning in my throat wouldn't stop, the only time it'd even come close was when I'd found that man in the woods. He seemed familiar but the red cloud that had obscured my vision stopped me from discovering who it was, and when I went back to find out the body was gone, and there was the scent of another vampire. I waited deep in the woods for a while, trying to decide what to do, when I went to go follow the scent, there were more, a whole group of vampires. And something else, but I didn't know what the damp, musky smell was.

So when I finally made it to the familiar house, the last people I'd expected to see were the Cullens. But what shocked me even more was that Bella was there. That she was part of this world. Her scent told me that much. I wondered how and why she'd been changed. But my attention was caught as she spoke. Her voice melodic, but soft and filled with shock.

"No. Please, tell me it's not you." I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before the ability to speak returned to me.  
"Hi, Bella." I said quietly, my eyes fixed on her, yes, I could still hear the humans hearts pounding in my head, almost beckoning me to them, but Bella's eyes, those golden liquid eyes, held me in my place. Of course it didn't hurt that she had Edward on one side, looking as gorgeous as ever, and...was that Jacob Black on her other side? Yes, I think it was. The two males had stayed in their defensive positions as Bella had taken a few steps toward me.  
"It's me Bella."  
"Angela. How?" Her voice was so quiet, but it cracked a little as she said my name.  
"I could ask you the same thing Bella." I replied with a small smile.

**BPOV**

"Bella? Do you...know her?" Jacob asked after a moment, pulling me out of my daze and back to reality. The reality in which a newborn vampire was in the same room as my mother and stepdad.  
"Yeah Jake, I know her. It's Angela. Angela Weber." I said softly, glancing at my best friend before looking at Edward who relaxed his stance a little, though he still stayed behind me, keeping the guard around my mum complete. "Edward." I said quietly, not looking away from Angela. "Get Renee and Phil out of here." I felt the movements behind me, and heard the sounds of six pairs of feet leave the room. I knew who was still stood behind me, but I couldn't turn to look at them. Angela had shifted slightly as if she was going to follow the group that had just left.

"Angela. You wouldn't make it three steps." Edward said softly, but there was definitely a warning note to his voice. She looked up at him and those crimson eyes struck me again. The air was still vibrating around us as Jacob tried to keep his temper in check, something he'd gotten a lot better at over the years. Edward and I switched paces, him moving in front of me whilst I stepped back next to Jacob. Tearing my eyes away from Angela I looked at my best friend.  
"Jake. Calm down."  
"I'm trying to Bells." He said, his jaw tight.  
"I know Jake, I know." I said softly with a glance at Jasper who nodded a little and I felt the waves of calm wrap around Jacob and myself. The trebling eased and Jake stood straight.  
"Thanks Jasper." He muttered before looking at me, a pleading look in his eyes.  
"Go, make sure she's ok." I said with a smile. It took only a fraction of a second for Jacob to be gone, back to Renesmee.  
"Thanks Jazz." I smiled before turning back to Angela, Edward still hadn't fully relaxed, and I knew why, she was still a newborn, still unpredictable, still a danger. In theory.

"Bella, could you please explain what's going on?" Angela asked after a moment and I smiled, placing a hand on Edwards shoulder. He relaxed instantly under my touch, straightening completely and moving behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.  
"Sorry. This is all a bit confusing, I know." I said quietly. "Come on in properly. Don't worry. No one will harm you."  
"That's not what it looks like. You have a whole guard here Bella." Angela said quietly, looking at Edward, then Alice and finally Jasper, a small gasp escaping her lips as she finally saw the scars covering his body.  
"I know. But trust me, they won't hurt you. They're just...overprotective." I smiled softly, stepping out of Edwards embrace and moving to the sofa beside me. Motioning as I did for Angela to join me. And while Alice looked calm and happy, I could still see the tension in Jasper and Edward's eyes. As Angela made her way to sit beside me I noted the slightly stiff movement of each limb, as if they were trying to take her in another direction, the terrifying thing was, I knew which direction they wanted to take.  
"Bella." Jaspers voice floated softly to my ears, "Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am Jazz." I said with a smile as Angela sat beside me. I knew he wasn't talking about me trusting Angela though, he could feel the anger bubbling deep inside me. My acting skills had gotten much better over the years, but I knew that Edward could see my emotions, which explained his tension. "Ok Angela. Let's start at the beginning. Do you know who changed you?"  
"No. I didn't see him. He came up from behind me."  
"Ok. How long ago were you changed?" I knew from the brightness of her eyes it couldn't have been more than a year ago.  
"I think it was about a week and a half ago."  
"A week and a half." I echoed, doing the mental calculations. I knew now that she had been a completely newborn vampire the day my father was murdered. The anger was bubbling up inside me. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my voice even. "Have you...fed off anyone since you were changed?" I looked at her closely, watching her demeanour shift into what I could see was guilt.  
"Yes." She nodded, "Three people in total. But I didn't want to! Honest Bella, I didn't! It was like I had no control...the burning...oh god the burning...it never goes away, never ends, until I taste their blood."  
"Who were they?" I asked through my mask of calm.  
"I...I don't know. There was a girl in the woods, but I'd never met her before. And an old man by the river. I don't even remember the first one, it was just a man, he was out, alone in the woods. He smelt like nothing ever had, and this red haze took over and I didn't care anymore, all I knew was that I had to have him. I had to taste him." She paused for a moment, as she reeled herself in a little. "But now I think about it, I can see through the haze, I was on the outskirts of town, out by where you used to live..." She didn't get to finish, because as she confirmed my worst fears a loud growl came from my throat and I sprang out of my seat, hunched on the floor, ready to attack. The snarls were ripping out of me, fuelled as much by my pain as by my anger.

In an instant Edward was in front of me while Alice held Angela down in her seat, her eyes not leaving mine. I could see Angelas face though, and the fear I saw there made me smile internally, she should be afraid. I was going to rip her limb from limb and burn the pieces. The monster inside me had taken over, the red haze clouded not only my vision but my humanity. I was now only vaguely aware of Edwards form in front of my, it was merely an obstacle between me and my enemy. "Bella. Bella. Don't." Came the soft melodic, pacifying voice I could never mistake or forget. I glanced up from my hunched position and my gaze fell straight into the topaz eyes of my husband. My soul mate. The only thing in this world that mattered anymore. Nothing could make me hurt him. Though the creature inside me fought against that notion.

_He's in the way. You need to get to her.  
_No. I could never.  
_She killed Charlie. She killed him and didn't care.  
_I know!  
_You need to get around him. Anyway possible. Do whatever it takes. She must pay.  
_And what would Edward be paying for?  
_You already know. You need to hurt him, to get him out of the way.  
_He'd never forgive me.  
_Yes. He will. It's Edward._

"Bella, love. Don't listen to it." Edward said calmly, interrupting my mental argument. I hadn't realised I'd released my shield. I'd let him in.  
"She killed him."  
"I know."  
"She didn't even..."  
"I know."  
"He's gone."  
"Yes."  
"Stop being so calm! How can you be so fucking calm Edward?" I'd shot up from my crouched position, my eyes burning into his, desperate to know why he wasn't willing to let me do what I had to do.  
"Because you'd only regret this later."  
"No. I wouldn't." I snarled, looking back to Angela, who now seemed confused as well as scared.  
"Yes love. You would."  
"No I wouldn't! She killed Charlie! My fucking father! The only person in this world who'd never left me! Even when I said goodbye he was always there, waiting for me to come back." That was it the sentence that would either make him apologise – again – or that would free my path to my enemy. To the murderer who killed my father.  
"I know." And at the sound of his understanding voice I screamed. A loud clear scream filled with all the pain and anger I'd been bottling up for days. It flooded out of me like water, there was no stopping the torrent now. Until...

"Charlie? That man was...? Oh my god!"  
"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't you dare say his name!" I screeched. I had been so distracted by my rage that I hadn't noticed Emmett's entrance into the room, and only realised it now as Edward stood slightly aside and I tried to run towards the newborn on the sofa. I tried, and failed. Emmetts stone arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me against him. Stopping my attack. "Get. Off. Me."  
"Sorry lil' sis. No can do."  
"Emmett! Get off me! I swear to god I'll..."  
"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know...I didn't think...I just couldn't..." Angela trailed off. No longer looking at me as Alice released her and came to stand in front of me. They were protecting _her_?! Why were they protecting _her_?! She'd killed my father! She'd... and then I felt it. The warm wave of calm washing through me. Rinsing every cell of it's anger. Of it's frustration.  
"Jasper, stop it! Let me feel!" I whispered, looking up at my brother. Begging him silently to let me just feel all of this. I'd been empty for too long. I'd been trapped in the numbness for what seemed like an eternity with only occasional sparks of life to brighten the world. But Even when those lights had flickered the world around me had been in sepia. As if no colour could exist for me, I was forbidden from seeing them.  
"Bella. Please. Just think for a moment. Just try to understand. We're not protecting her. We're protecting you." Edward said softly.  
"Me?" I scoffed. What would I need protecting from?  
"Yourself." He answered my thought instead of my words, though I knew he couldn't actually hear what I was thinking. No, he'd read it in my eyes.

**EPOV**

It was torture watching my wife, my Bella in this much pain. A pain which burnt in every single cell of her body. An all consuming pain which fuelled her anger. I was thankful when Emmett took hold of her. Not wanting to have to do it myself. I couldn't. I couldn't touch her for fear of causing her anymore pain. She was screaming as if she'd been set on fire. As if nothing in the world mattered anymore except the pain. If I thought for one second that killing Angela would ease her pain, even for a moment I'd let her do it. But that was it. Once the mist had passed, once she was herself again, she'd hate herself. She'd hate what she'd done. What the monster made her capable of. And I couldn't let her do that. I had to protect her, from herself. The worst enemy we'd ever faced.

"Myself? You think you're protecting me?"  
"I know I am."  
"You're not always right Edward! You don't know everything."  
"But I know you. And I know that if we let you do this. If you got your wish, you'd regret it for the rest of eternity. You'd never forgive yourself."  
"I don't care." She sounded so weak in that moment. So terribly human that it scared me. She was prepared to kill to avenge her father. To make the world seem a little more justified.  
"Yes you do." And for a moment I saw the realisation flicker in her eyes, behind the anger that was bubbling there, silenced by the calm being forced into her body.  
"Edward." The pleading in her voice cut through me. "Please. I have to. She can't..." She trailed off, falling into silent sobs as I felt the calm leave the room. She didn't need it anymore.

Her eyes didn't leave mine, so I saw the pain emerge in her eyes, long before her body registered it. She looked so broken. So weak and vulnerable that I almost gave into her wish. I almost let her kill Angela, just so she could feel some sort of relief. Some respite from her grief. Almost. But not quite.

**BPOV**

The waves of pain kept coming, and as each new one broke it felt ten times worse. It consumed me like a flame, burning every other thought, every other feeling from me. I was powerless against it and I felt my body slump and be lowered to the ground but I didn't register my release from Emmetts grasp, or the new arms which surrounded me. I couldn't think of anything but him. My father, the man who had always waited for me. After every goodbye. Who'd protected me as best he could for my whole life, and even when that life had ended he'd still been there. Begging for me to stay. And now he was gone. Ripped away by an uncontrollable force. An uncontrollable, but removable force.

And then the pain changed. It burnt brighter for a moment before it dwindled, never going out, never leaving, but it was replaced once again by an all consuming anger. Which burned brighter than any feeling before. Brighter than the sun. More fearsome than anything I'd ever experienced. And as I experienced this shift I felt Edwards arms wrap tighter around me, no longer comforting, no longer a safe haven where I could exist in the torment. They were a prison, restraining and strong. It took all my strength to lift my head, to look into his eyes and ignore the pain I could see so clearly there. Those golden eyes were broken, and burning.

"Edward." I said after a moment. My voice stronger than it should have been.  
"Bella." His voice was just as broken as his eyes, but his tone begged me, and I knew he'd give anything to see me happy again. To stop the pain wracking my body. To free me.  
"Please. Let me go." I wasn't sure if I was talking about his arms or my heart.  
"No." And though I didn't know which I'd been talking about, I knew what he was saying. He'd never let me go. He couldn't, just as surely as I couldn't survive without him, he couldn't without me.  
"Release me."  
"No."

"Bella?" This voice was light and ringing, so calm, so gentle.  
"Don't. Please, don't."  
"Hush little one." Said the voice again as I felt two more arms surround me, building a safe haven around me. Protecting me.  
"Esme." I whispered, falling unwillingly into her embrace, sobbing tearlessly against her.  
"Shh." She comforted me as we sat there, her soft, delicate hands running through my hair. Soothing me. Bringing me back to my family. To Edward.

It could have been hours later, or merely seconds, I couldn't tell when I finally rose from my mother in laws arms and turned to look at my husband. The only person in this world who could save me now. The only person who's forgiveness and understanding I needed.  
"I love you." Came his whispered voice, and before I could think about it, my arms had wrapped around his neck and my body was flush against his, my face nestled in his shoulder.  
"I love you too. And I'm sorry."  
"Hush love." And I could do nothing but nod into his shoulder before I turned in his embrace to look at Angela, now sat between Jasper and Alice, with Emmett stood behind her.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:  
So what did you think of the outburst? There's more to come don't worry. No one, not even Bella can forgive that easily, but it will be a lot harder knowing who's to blame. **

**So please review and tell me what you think, and what you think should happen next, it'd be interesting to hear your ideas. **


	12. Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

**BPOV**

I didn't need to look round to know who had spoken, but there was no point to the apology, nothing could be done now. "Alice, don't. It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is Bella, I should've seen it! I should've stopped it!"  
"How? It was a snap decision, made by her instincts. There was nothing you could've done." The calmness and rationality of my words stunned me, almost as much as the feeling of peace which washed through me. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was shocked, Edward had tensed against me. I understood his reaction and it almost made me laugh, he was waiting for it to start again.  
"Bella?"  
"Yes Jazz?" I said as I turned in Edwards embrace to look at my siblings and Angela.  
"You're giving me whiplash. Your emotions were everywhere, guilt, anger, pain, but now... nothing."  
"Sorry about that, I guess I just need to get better at working through my feelings, not bottling them up."  
"Yeah, might be an idea." Our tones were light, as if I hadn't just nearly killed another sentient being. Though Edward hadn't relaxed around me.  
"Edward, I'm fine. Really." I said turning my head to look at him, a small smile on my face. He kissed my forehead but his eyes stayed fixed on Jasper, reading my emotional state in Jaspers mind before he finally loosened his grip on me a little. I turned to look back at Angela. "I'm really sorry Ang. I don't... well I do know what happened, but it shouldn't have. I shouldn't have reacted like that."  
"No, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I never would have...if I'd..." She shook her head, unable to find the words.  
"Angela, I think you should take a walk with Alice and the boys. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this calm, and I don't want to do something I'd regret."  
"Sure, I'm kind of thirsty anyway..." A wry smile played on my lips for a moment.  
"Maybe you should reconsider your diet Ang."  
"What do you mean? Don't you guys drink blood?"  
"Of course we do. Just not human blood."  
"Then what?" There was a look of pure confusion etched on her face.  
"Animals. Sure they don't smell as good but they do the job."  
"We'll take care of it Belly, you just work on not going all crazy psycho bitch again. Ok?"  
"Sure thing Em." I laughed lightly as Angela was shown out of the house and into the woods by my siblings.

I'd been stood in Edwards grasp for a while after the other four left, Esme had retreated to find Carlisle and tell him what had happened, before either of us moved. Neither of us had taken a breath or flexed a muscle, even to blink. We'd simple been enjoying each others presence, something we didn't often get to do when we lived with the rest of the family. "Bella?" Edward breathy voiced reached my ears.  
"Hmm?" Was my articulate response, but I still didn't move.  
"Come upstairs." He bent his head a little causing his lips to brush against the skin at the back of my neck, sending a flurry of sparks to dance down my spine. My eyes closed, as my head fell back on his shoulder, my lips brushing his jaw as his moved to the dip between my neck and shoulder. "Upstairs?" He muttered against my skin, his hands fluttering over my stomach before slipping under my shirt and dancing along the top of my trousers.  
"Too far." I whispered as one of my arms moved up and wound round his neck, twisting into the hair at the base of his neck. He chuckled against my skin, pressing light kisses along my collarbone for a moment before stepping away from me, I whimpered slightly at the loss of him, and turned to look for him. He was standing in the doorway looking at me, his arms folded across his stomach as he leant against the jamb, a smirk on his lips. I pouted at him slightly while my eyes drank in his whole figure. The muscles in his arms were visible under the black cotton of his shirt; the top two buttons were undone, showing the beautiful smooth skin at the base of his throat, the cleft in his collarbone clearly visible. It was taking all my strength and restraint not to plant my lips on his skin and relish his unique taste. Instead I settled for lifting my shield and showing him exactly what I had planned to do to him before he left me stood in the middle of the living room on my own. He chuckled softly, but it was rougher than his usual velvet tone. A sound I knew well after our years together. I smiled innocently at him, running a hand through my hair as I continued the mental stream of images.  
"Bella, whatever will I do with you?" He smiled.  
"I thought I had some pretty good ideas."  
"Indeed. Very good ideas love, but not quite what I had in mind."  
"Oh really, and what exactly did you have in mind, Edward?"  
"Now that, my love, would be telling." As he spoke I pulled my shield back around my mind and walked over to him.  
"So tell me."  
"Nuh uh!" He laughed playfully taking hold of my hands and leading me up the stairs.  
"I thought I said upstairs was too far." I smiled, "And since when did you say 'nuh uh'?"  
"I must have picked it up from you and Renesmee." He shrugged, still leading me up the stairs, at a human pace. I didn't say anything, my eyes locking onto his, their liquid gold drawing me in, dazzling me.  
"Great." I muttered, as I rolled my eyes and looked away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me." He said pulling me closer to his chest as we reached the top of the stairs.  
"Nuh uh!" I laughed, as our lips met in a soft kiss. His hands ran over my back and down to the backs of my thighs, pulling me tighter against him before wrapping my legs around his waist. Suddenly I found my back pressed against the wall, his body pressed hard against mine. He pulled his lips from mine and looked seriously at me.  
"Tell me."  
"There's nothing to tell." I whispered defiantly.  
"Tell me." He said again thrusting his hips into mine a little as he spoke, his tone made my breath catch and the fire ignite in my stomach, a low smouldering fire, waiting to be fanned. My breathing had accelerated ever so slightly. "Bella." His voice was low, almost a growl as he said my name.  
"Edward." I replied quietly. His hands moved from the back of my thighs to my hips, skimming up my sides brushing the edges of my breasts. His hands cupped my face, as his lips inched closer to mine, I couldn't pull my eyes away from his perfect lips.  
"Bella, please. Tell me." He whispered, too low for any human ears to hear, his velvet voice melting on his tongue as his scent overwhelmed me. All I could think about was kissing him and yet he was asking me things. Even my vampire brain was struggling to comprehend what was going on. I blinked once and refocused, though the fire in my stomach was still there, my body still craved his touch, still needed him more than anything.  
"It was nothing. You dazzled me is all."  
"Hmm, I dazzled you?" He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he looked into my eyes, not moving any closer, a fact I hadn't failed to notice and which was frustrating me greatly as his eyes held my gaze, preventing me from moving and attacking his lips with my own.  
"Edward." I whined softly, my frustration evident in my voice.  
"Yes my love?" He asked quietly, innocence dripping from each syllable, his lips lifting into a smile.  
"Don't tease."  
"I'm not teasing." He whispered, finally claiming my lips with his own, the feeling was indescribable, especially after merely existing for the last week and then the complete emotional overload I'd just gone through, this was a simple feeling of love, of want, of need, but ultimately this was the feeling of home. After all, they say that home is where the heart is, and my heart will always be with Edward.

His hands left my face as our kiss deepened, our tongues battling for dominance, and they ran down either side of my neck and over my shoulders, along my arms before his hands clasped mine which were running through his hair. In one swift movement he lifted them over our heads, his body pushing mine further against the wall. A small moan escaped into his mouth from my own, eliciting a low, chesty growl to come from him. We were still staring into each others eyes, neither of us able to look away. My legs tightened around his waist, pulling his hips towards mine so I could feel his straining erection brushing along my inner thigh through the fabric causing my hips to buck against his as a growl rumbled in my throat, this made Edward chuckle softly. "Something wrong love?" He asked, pulling his lips from mine, a smile dancing on them.  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"You're wearing too many clothes." I whispered.  
"I could say the same thing about you." He smiled in return, pressing his lips back against mine for a moment before he pulled me away from the wall by taking a step back, causing the beautiful friction to send a flame through my core, my eyes closed for the first time in a long time. His hands had released mine and moved to my back, pulling my chest flush against his, my arms winding round his neck as he moved us into his bedroom. _Our_ bedroom. It was the same as we'd left it when we'd moved from Forks all those years ago, except the CD's and books were missing. Edward had insisted on taking them with us. So it came as no surprise when I felt the familiar soft comforter under me as Edward hovered over me. His eyes were darkened with lust, but I could still see the flecks of gold in his eyes. I couldn't help the smile that flew onto my face. "Now," Edward asked seriously, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Just how attached to this outfit are you?"  
"Well I did wear it to our daughters wedding, and my dad's funeral." His smile drooped just a little as I spoke and I couldn't help but laugh. "Alice can replace it Edward." He grinned down at me before kissing me gently, his hands travelling down my sides to the bottom of my shirt, his fingers skimming lightly across my stomach making my muscles tense slightly, in a moment his arms had lifted ever so slightly, pulling the buttons off and opening my shirt. His lips left mine and trailed down my jaw, over my chin and along my neck, he nipped at the skin lightly as he pulled the shirt off me completely. He glanced down at the bra he had just exposed; it was royal blue and lacy. I couldn't help but giggle at the look in his eyes as they met mine again, they were dark and smouldering.  
"You really are a dangerous creature." He growled against my neck as his hands finished removing my shirt.  
"Not half as dangerous as you." He lifted his body off me and looked into my eyes, causing me to mewl slightly at the loss of contact.  
"How am I dangerous?" He asked quietly, though his voice was still rough with desire. My hands took the opportunity to quickly undo the buttons on his shirt, while my eyes stayed locked with his. "Bella?"  
"Yes?"  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"I did, about seventeen years ago." I smiled, leaning my head up to kiss his neck, eliciting another growl from deep in his throat.  
"Bella." He moaned quietly before dipping his head and capturing my lips with his. My arms wound around his neck for a moment, pulling him closer before they brushed along his shoulders and down his arms, freeing him of his shirt. I was just about to run my hands down the toned muscles of his chest and stomach when he captured my wrists in his hands, stopping me in my tracks. I was just about to ask him what he was doing when he spoke. "Don't."  
"Why?" I really was confused now.  
"Because this is my turn. I'm going to do whatever I want to you."  
"But what if I want my turn first?" He laughed and shook his head a little.  
"Then you'll have to learn some patience love." He smiled softly, kissing me gently as he transferred both of my wrists into one of his hands whilst his other hand trailed down my chest over my stomach and to the buttons of my trousers. It didn't take him more than a couple of seconds to undo them and shimmy them off my body. "Now, can I trust you to let me have my fun?" He asked, with an attempt to look serious as he knelt between my legs, having nudged them apart with one of his. I shrugged mutely. "Bella, please?"  
"Fine! The things we do for love!" I smiled, while he laughed quietly and grinned, freeing my hands from his grip, but before he could do anything else I'd pulled myself up into a sitting position on the bed and flung my legs off the side. "Was it good for you to?" I asked with a laugh before running from the room, hoping desperately for a head start. Thankfully, I got one and was down the three flights of stairs and in the living room before he caught up with me. He didn't say a word before he slammed me against the living room wall.  
"That wasn't very nice Isabella." I bit my lip lightly, refusing to look him in the eye. He wrapped my legs around his waist, resting a hand either side of my head against the wall. "Now why would you do something like that?" I still didn't answer him and only looked at him when I felt his hand lifting my chin. "Answer me." He said quietly, quietly but firmly, and it made the fire in my stomach flare up.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Couldn't it have waited?"  
"No."  
"What was so important then, that you felt the need to desert your husband when all he wanted to do was make you feel good."  
"Your piano."  
"My...what?" A look of confusion painted his face.  
"Your piano." I repeated quietly.  
"What about my piano?" He asked warily.  
"Well, you mentioned a while ago about sharing parts of our lives that were predominantly our own, didn't you?" He nodded, clearly still not understanding where this was going. "Well I shared something with you." Understanding dawned on his face.  
"Your truck." He whispered. I nodded, because even though it had died, I'd insisted on having Rose take a look at it, and being the miracle worker that she was she'd managed to breathe new life into my favourite possession, much to Edwards dismay, so I'd told him that he'd need never drive or ride in it again, it would just be mine, for when I wanted some time on my own. But he'd wanted one last trip in it about a year ago, unfortunately we didn't make it out of the garage. "What does this have to do with my piano?"  
"Well, your music is such a big but generally private part of your life. And it holds a lot of memories from our beginning..." I was looking at him steadily now.  
"Yes." He said, waiting for me to continue.  
"I want you to share your piano." I said simply, biting my lower lip. In an instant I was on my feet on the floor and he was stood by the window. The dying light playing over his skin, making him shine softly, almost glow. I stayed where I was, waiting for him to make a decision. This was a big thing for him, bigger than when he'd decided to let me watch him play. After a few more minutes he turned to look at me, the muscles in his arm rippling under his skin as he ran a hand through his hair. After another moment he held his hand out for me, slowly, I walked across the room and slipped my hand inside his. We stood facing each other, my eyes not meeting his, instead I focused on his lips, so I didn't miss them turning up into a smile.  
"Bella, you look like I'm about to yell at you or something." He said softly, lifting my chin a little so my eyes met his. "I told you I'd give you anything you wanted. _Anything_. I meant it." I smiled a little as he pressed his lips to mine softly. My free arm wound round his neck, whilst his wound around my back, pulling me closer to him. I freed my other hand from his and moved it to unbutton his trousers, sliding them swiftly down his legs before he kicked them off. He backed me up through the room, to the door on the other side which lead to his music room. A place few dared to enter, even Renesmee. This was where Edward came to be alone. To lose himself in his music. But he'd told me, not long after Renesmee was born that I was always welcome to interrupt. I didn't often take advantage of that fact, I liked that he had somewhere to be himself, to think and forget the stresses of the day, after all, Esme had added a small reading room to our cottage before we left that was my haven. The walls lined in books, and the comfortable sofa suited me fine, and I was often found holed up in that room.

I heard the door shut behind us and smiled as I felt the cool wood of the piano against the small of my back as Edward lifted me slightly so I was sat atop it. This also meant that he had to lean up to continue our kiss while I was leaning down, an experience I didn't often get to enjoy. I slid further back on the lid and was quickly followed by Edward who leant over me once again. "Now do I get to have my fun?" I nodded at him, unable to hide my smile as he kissed my throat, down to my collarbone and in between my breasts, he continued until he reached the waistband of my lace blue shorts. He slowly, excruciatingly so, peeled them down my legs, kissing my ankles as he discarded my underwear. He left the piano for a moment but returned almost instantly having also shed himself of his boxers. I bit my lip as my eyes raked over his body, he was just as painfully beautiful as he had been the first day I met him, the only difference was that he didn't have to be so careful with me. So I never saw that look of worry when we were like this together. Soon his lips were back on mine, his body flush against me. That feeling alone was exquisite, but my body was no longer responding to my thoughts, my hips ground against his trying to gain the friction I so desperately needed.  
"Edward..." I gasped quietly. He smiled and nodded his head slightly as he moved his hips slightly so he was deep inside me. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling, the fire in my stomach burning, my whole body was on fire. Each of his thrusts fanning the fire. He nipped at my neck as my fingers scraped over his back, possibly breaking the skin, not that either of us would've noticed in that moment. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer, the past week without him had seemed like forever, and telling from Edward breathing against my neck as his hands found my breasts, one snaking down to where we were joined, and that was my undoing, his name whispered across my lips as I came hard, closely followed by Edward. As the hazy mist receded I rolled over to look at my husband, who was also wearing the moronic grin currently on my face. "Thanks for sharing." I whispered, still a little breathless.  
"Thank you for asking." He smiled before sliding off the piano. "As much as I'd love for us to stay here, our daughter decided that she knew better and is heading back to the house."  
"And?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows to look at him.  
"And I think it would be polite if we got dressed, especially you."  
"Why especially me?" I asked, slightly offended.  
"Jacob's with her." He said simply.  
"Oh." I smiled, joining him on the floor and pulling on my shorts as he pulled on his boxers.

A few minutes later we returned, fully clothed, to the living room which was now occupied by our daughter and her husband. Thankfully though the twins weren't present. When she saw us Renesmee shook her head and whispered a quiet, "Ew." Which caused Jake and Edward to laugh quietly, it took me a moment to understand what she was talking about before I grinned at her. I scanned the room for a moment before I nudged Edward. He followed my sight line and then we were both struggling to contain our giggles. Jake also looked where we were looking before looking back at me.  
"Bells?"  
"Yeah Jake?"  
"Is it safe for us to be sat on here?"  
"Of course it is." I grinned, he seemed to believe me but didn't look quite as comfortable as before. So we ignored the offending trousers which we'd neglected to collect and return to our room, and we sat on the sofa opposite Renesmee and Jake. "I thought I told you to go back to New York." I said after a moment, my 'mum voice' back in use.  
"You've told me to do a lot of things mum."  
"Yeah, I know. But it's about time you start listening to me!"  
"Yes mum." Renesmee said, sounding more like a teenager than she ever really had when she was growing up.  
"Where are the twins?" Edward asked.  
"With Gran."  
"Esme." Edward whispered in my ear, for which I was thankful.  
"Is Renee still with Carlisle?"  
"No, I'm here." My mum said quietly from the doorway. I rose quickly and went to hug her.  
"Sorry about earlier, I don't know what happened." I said quietly.  
"Don't worry about it baby, Carlisle was telling us more about it all, by the way, your cottage is really nice, Esme did an amazing job."  
"I know, she's wonderful." I grinned moving back to sit next to Edward.  
"Where's Phil?"  
"Playing catch with Emmett."  
"What?!" Four of us said in unison.  
"Carlisle's out there, he said he'd keep Emmett in check." Renee smiled.

"I think I understand what you went through Edward." I said quietly, making him chuckle.  
"What do you mean Bell?"  
"I mean, worrying constantly about you and Phil when you're around the family." I sighed.  
"Why would you worry?"  
"Because..."  
"You could get hurt Renee. We're not exactly the safest things out there." This caused Jacob to snort, earning him a slap across the back of the head from Renesmee.  
"You don't look dangerous. I _know_ you are, but..." Renee shrugged.  
"Now I know where you get it from Bella." Edward sighed, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help but snuggle into his side, tucking my legs under me. This made Renee smile.  
"I told you it was genetic. Charlie's hardly scared of you either." I bit my bottom lip as soon as I'd spoken, realising I'd used the present tense. Edward felt my body tense beside him and ran a hand through my hair, and gave me a light squeeze.

"Bells?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway.  
"Yeah Jazz?"  
"Can she come in or are you gonna - how did Em put it? – go all crazy psycho bitch, again?"  
"I think I'll be fine. Feeling a lot less stressed right now."  
"Hmm, I'll bet." My brother grinned at me before darting outside again. A few minutes later and Angela, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, phil and Rose had all reappeared in the room. I looked at my family, then Angela, and was happy that I didn't feel the rush of anger like I did before.  
"Find anything good?"  
"Just some deer. They don't taste that good."  
"I know. You'll get used to it." _I hope you get the chance, _I thought, desperately hoping I wouldn't give in to my baser instincts.

"Mum, do you think the twins can come back?" Rensemee asked me after a few minutes of chatting between the thirteen of us.  
"Sure." I smiled as Jake rose to go collect his kids.

"So what're we going to do now?" Carlisle asked the family, sending us all into silence, even Alice.


	13. Thunder

**Authors Note: Ok, sorry for the no update for a while, but life gets in the way, you know how it is. Anyway, here you go, hope you like it. It seems a bit higgledy piggledy at the start but it's all necessary for later, honest!**

**Thunder**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean what are we going to do now?" I asked Carlisle.  
"I mean, since you and Edward are staying with us, Bella, where are we going to live?" Carlisle replied warmly.  
"Oh, right."  
"We could always go live back in Phoenix. You'd like that wouldn't you Bella?"  
"Yeah mum, that'd be great, but I didn't know that Phoenix's weather had undergone such a drastic change over the years."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We can't go out in the sun mum, didn't anyone explain that bit too you?"  
"No, but it won't...kill you or anything will it?"  
"No. It won't kill us, well, not directly anyway." I said calmly before Alice started jumping up and down.  
"Edward? What's gotten into the pixie?" I asked, turning to look at my husband.  
"The clouds are going to part over the garden soon."  
"Oh, and I'm guessing I get to be the one to show Renee?"  
"Yup, yup and yup again!" Alice grinned, rushing over to me and grabbing my wrist, "Come on, we'll miss it!"  
"Seriously Alice, I could just tell her what happens you know." I whined as I was dragged outside, the rest of the family following.  
"It's just not the same, is it? How did you find out?"  
"The meadow." I sighed, and glanced back at Edward who had his arm wrapped over Renesmees shoulder, he smiled at me having heard what my mention of our special place. _Maybe we could make a visit there before we leave?_ I suggested without looking back at him, before showing him some of my ideas for the trip. I heard his low growl and smiled, as we reached the spot Alice deemed to be right, though thankfully the clouds were still covering the sky. Renee and Phil stood just in front of Renesmee and Edward, who gave me a head shake and crooked smile while we waited for the sun to break through. _Don't shake your head at me Edward Cullen! _  
He just looked at me, before dropping his arm from Renesmee and moving over to me, blocking me from Renee's view, which Alice was not happy about, but she left us for a moment as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips brushing the shell of my ear as he whispered "Or else what?" just loud enough for me to hear. _Or else those plans will never be put into action. Ever._ I smiled sweetly, as if he'd just said something typically Edward. "You make it sound like that would be easy for you?" _It would be, there's plenty of other things for me to fill my nights with._ That got a growl, which I felt more than heard rumble through his chest. "I bet I could make it difficult for you." He smirked before taking a step back from me. It was at this point when I realised the sun had broken through the clouds and was shining down on us, I heard Renee gasp as he moved slightly to one side, my eyes still fixed on him as his skin shimmered in the sunlight, I knew my skin was doing the same as his eyes scanned over my face.  
"You're still as beautiful as the first time I saw you." I muttered, unable to look away from him, though I heard Renee move closer to me. I finally pried my gaze from him and looked at my mum, "See why Phoenix would be a bad idea?" I smiled, she nodded looking like she was lost for words as the clouds rolled back over, plummeting us into the shade once more. I looked back at Edward and smiled, "Still beautiful." I whispered, causing him to smile as he stepped behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist as I waited for Renee to collect her thoughts, since Phil seemed to be taking this all in his stride, as if this was all normal.  
"Bella." Renee finally muttered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wow."  
"I know." I laughed along with the rest of the family, as Edward rested his chin on my shoulder.  
"You know, she always knew you'd find your place in the world." Edward whispered for only me to hear. _I didn't so much find my place. I found you._ He smiled and pressed a kiss to my throat.  
"Anyway..." Alice trilled, bouncing around once again, "Back to the original discussion." I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the looks of relief on Renee and Phils faces as Carlisle suggested we moved up to the deck and sit down. I'd forgotten how uncomfortable it was to stand for long periods of time, since I'd changed. I guess I'd forgotten a lot of those human things, even though my memories were still there, it was just the little things I was missing, like standing for too long, desperately needing the toilet, my sides aching when I laughed too much. Nothing important but all things that made someone human. "Don't." Edwards pained whisper floated into my thoughts.  
"Don't what?" I asked, not realising my shield was still down.  
"Don't regret." Came his answer. I pulled my shield back around my thoughts.  
"I don't regret anything! I was just thinking Edward."  
"I know, I saw." I turned in his arms to see his face, and there it was, his expressionless mask was across his features, but deep in his eyes I could see the pain my thoughts had caused.  
"Carlisle do you..."  
"Go, do what you both have to. We'll do some brainstorming." Carlisle said quietly. I nodded, not looking at him as I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked away from the family. I only stopped when I felt a familiar warm hand latch onto my wrist, pulling to get my attention.  
"Mum, please, don't go." Renesmee said quietly, looking up at me with her warm brown eyes.  
"We're not leaving darling, I just have to explain something to your father, it may take a while since he hasn't grasped the idea yet." I said quietly, glancing at Edward, whose jaw was still locked as he looked back at me.  
"Ok. So we'll see you soon?"  
"Of course. We'd never go anywhere for long without saying goodbye." I smiled softly.  
"I know, I just... nevermind. I'll see you later, I love you."  
"I love you to Renesmee." I smiled at my daughter before once again leading my husband into the woods.

We walked through the trees for a while before coming out into our meadow. I dropped his hand at the edge of the trees as I walked into the centre of the clearing. I sat down on the grass, my back to Edward as I thought about what had happened. I thought he'd gotten over all this guilt years ago, after the last time we had one of these conversations here, just before we headed away from Forks. I sighed quietly, dropping my head into my hands, knowing what would happen next and sure enough...  
"Bella?" His honey voice whispered from in front of me. "Bella, please." I shook my head, not ready to talk yet, just wanting to stay in the little bubble of peace this location created. It was ours, we were truly honest with ourselves and each other here. Which is of course why I'd brought us here. "Bella, I'm so –" I looked up at him sharply, my eyes daring him to apologise. I was fed up of it, of him blaming himself for every little thought I accidentally let him overhear, for every moment I got lost in my memories of my life before him, for every cross word we shared, for every single moment I wasn't smiling, I'd had enough. Thankfully my look had silenced him.  
"Edward. I don't want to hear the word sorry right now. It means nothing because you have no real reason to apologise, just these things you create in your mind, or blow out of proportion. Now, you know I love you, no matter what, I will always love you, but you're driving me insane." I said, my voice growing louder and stronger with each word. Edward said nothing, he just looked at me, waiting for me to continue, he knew me too well sometimes. "What happened with you earlier, I was only thinking about trivial things, why did they affect you so much? Please, tell me."  
"It wasn't so much what you were consciously thinking about more your subconscious emotions. You were upset. I know I'm no Jasper but even I could feel that. I hate the fact that I took those things away from you, that you've forgotten anything about when you were human, I never, ever, wanted you to fell any kind of regret for choosing this life, for choosing me. Never." He barely whispered the last word as his head dropped so he was looking at the blades of grass between us. I couldn't help but sigh in exasperation as he finished speaking, would that boy never understand?! I reached out to rest one of my hands on his knee.  
"Edward," my voice still filled with exasperation, "I have never for a second regretted this life. Never have I regretted being with you. Even when I was human, and all the shit we went through, when I was tracked by James, hunted by Victoria, threatened by the Volturi, pregnant with Renesmee, never once did I have a thought of regret. You are everything I ever wanted or needed. You've given me so much, not just yourself but our daughter and our grandchildren, as well as the siblings I'd never thought I'd have. Why can't you trust that I am truly happy with this life? That you really are everything I'll ever want or need? That the only thing I'd ever regret is not finding you sooner?" I was fighting to keep my voice steady now. He looked up at me, his mask gone, his face showing me the disbelief he held in my words.  
"Bella, I want to believe you. But I know that you will, one day regret this choice, that when there's no one left from your life you'll regret it, you'll miss them, and you'll realise that that was how your life was supposed to be, you were supposed to live a full, natural human life. You were supposed to grow up, go to college, find someone, get married, have children, enjoy your life and see everything you ever dreamed of, then at the end of it you were supposed to stop, to cease to be." He couldn't say the word 'die', and honestly, I didn't want him to say it. I closed my eyes for a moment as he looked at me, I was collecting my thoughts and formulating my sentences. I had to make him understand, once and for all.  
"I won't deny that I'll miss the people from my life before this, because I will, I'll miss them greatly, just like I miss Charlie every day, but I know that they'll all be happy, that they will have lived their lives how they wanted to and that they'll have died content. I was never going to live a 'normal' life Edward, even if we hadn't happened, you'd still of been here, in Forks, my best friend would still of become a werewolf, now that's definitely not normal. And as much as you don't want to hear it, I'd of ended up with Jake, so the supernatural would still have been in my life, but you wouldn't be. And that's a possibility I never want to think of." I couldn't help the crack in my voice at the end, just the thought of the possibility of my life without Edward was enough to break me.  
"You never have to worry about being without me; I'm too selfish to let you go again." He said quietly, pulling me into his lap. "I just want you to understand my apprehension about believing that you won't someday regret this life, and so also regret being with me." I shook my head as it rested against his chest.  
"Not gonna happen Mr Cullen. I will _never_ wish to change anything that happened to bring us here, not one second of it if there was a chance that anything about this would change, because believe it or not, as infuriating as you can be, I wouldn't want you any other way. I love you, Edward Antony Masen Cullen, and that's never going to change, not next week, next month, next year or even next millennium. You're stuck with me now, and all the craziness that brings." I smiled up at him, hoping that maybe I'd gotten though to him, this time.  
"Well, I would change only one thing my love." He smiled back at me, which made me frown. "I would never have left that first time I met you, I would've stayed and gotten to know you sooner, then maybe, you'd have been mine all the sooner too." But I shook my head once more.  
"If you'd done that, I'd never have had the time to think about everything, I'd never have formed my theories, or thought of you for that entire week, I would never have missed you, like I did. It would have changed everything Edward. Like I said, I'd never change a thing. Not one second."  
"Not even when I left?" Once again his voice was unsure, hurt. As if he thought that I had wanted him to leave me for all those months!  
"When you were gone all I wanted was for you to come back Edward, for you to come back so we could be like we were supposed to be, together. Every second of every day, that was my predominant thought, _you_ were my only thought. But I wouldn't change those months. They gave us both time to realise that we couldn't survive without each other. That we needed each other to be complete, to truly live and not just exist from one second to the next. So no Edward, I wouldn't change _anything_."  
"I see your point love, truly I do, but I wish we hadn't wasted those months apart."  
"So do I, but they happened, and we can't do anything about that now, can we? So why don't you just accept the fact that I'm perfectly happy with you and we can go back to our family and sort out the moving arrangements. Or, you can sit here, and not believe me whilst I return to our family and sort out moving arrangements. That decision is up to you." I said quietly, climbing out of his lap and heading towards without another word, not entirely sure what my husbands decision would be, but knowing that either way he would return to the house eventually. As I reached the line of trees I knew he hadn't moved from his spot sat in the centre of our meadow, so I stepped into the woods and moved back to the house as swiftly as I could, hoping it wouldn't be too long before Edward returned.

I was sat on the sofa in the living room, searching the internet for houses near where the rest of our family was going to live when we moved. Sure, we had rooms at the main house but they were mainly for show, we still wanted our own space, after all, we were still the newlyweds, not counting Renesmee and Jake who had wisely decided to move away before trying _anything_ except for kissing. I don't think Edward would've been able to handle hearing anything like that about his little princess. While I searched, Emmett was playing one of his games on his console, whooping and hollering at seemingly random moments. Jasper was reading in the chair, some book about the civil war which he was fiercely correcting whilst muttering under his breath. Rose was out in the garage fine tuning Phil's car with him, though I'd made her promise not to make it unsafe for humans, which had her grumbling at me. Renee, Esme and Alice were working on decorating plans for the new house, chatting and giggling together. Renesmee, Jake and the kids had gone down to La Push for a while to see Billy and the pack. Edward still hadn't come home, and I was getting agitated, but Alice had assured me he'd be back soon so I continued with my task. A few minutes later and my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Carlisle, this confused me since he was only up in his office with Angela. "Hello?"  
"Bella, would you be able to come up here please?"  
"Sure." I said closing the phone and setting aside the computer, Jasper glanced at me questioningly but I just shrugged and shook my head as I left the room.

Seconds later I was at the door which led to Carlisle's study, "Come in Bella." Came my father in laws gentle voice, so I opened the door and stepped through. The room hadn't changed since we'd left. The pictures still hanging on the wall, telling the story of Carlisle's life. "Bella, thank you for joining us." He said softly from his seat beside his desk, "Please, take a seat." He smiled, indicating the empty seat on the small sofa next to Angela. I nodded and sat, as far from Angela as I could since I still didn't completely trust myself to be close to her. "Now, I was wondering if you'd be able to tell Angela your story, from the beginning."  
"Which beginning?" I asked with a small smile.  
"From the first time you encountered our family." Carlisle clarified with a smile.  
"Sure." I shrugged, glancing at Angela once before I started telling her my entire story, from the first time I saw Edward to discovering what he was, I told her about James, Laurent and Victoria, what happened when Edward left, the wolves, about mine and Alice's trip to Italy, Edwards offer to change me and the compromises that entailed, I explained about Renesmee, and the almost battle her existence had caused, and about the last fifteen years. I couldn't bring myself to relive Charlie's death, but explain the anger that had coursed through me, and how it still hadn't dissipated despite the efforts of my family to calm me down, especially Jasper and Edward. When I'd finished it took Angela a while to react, she sat silently, thinking through everything. Finally she took a breath before she spoke, her voice quiet and tentative.  
"I wouldn't blame you if you killed me you know." I was slightly shocked by her words.  
"Maybe you wouldn't, but I would. I can't do it. I won't let myself become a monster, I won't have blood on my hands for eternity." I said quietly.  
"Bella..."  
"No Carlisle. As much as the temporary pleasure ripping her head off is calling me, the regret isn't worth it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not sure I'll ever really be able to forgive you Angela. Even if it wasn't truly your fault, but I can move past it." My voice sounded more certain than I felt.  
"With that in mind, would you be against Angela joining our family?"  
"No. I wouldn't be against it."  
"Thank you Bella." Angela said quietly. I took a breath to reply but I tasted a familiar scent on my tongue.  
"Go Bella. I'll call a meeting later after discussing Angela's options with her." Carlisle said warmly.  
"Thanks Carlisle." I said before dashing out of the office and up to the third floor. My pace slowed as the door to our room came into view. An uncertainty fluttered in my stomach as I opened the door.

**EPOV**

I watched as my Bella left through the trees. My thoughts raging loudly in my head. Telling me I didn't deserve her understanding, that I didn't deserve the angel I called my wife. But there was another voice, quieter, but much more insistent, telling me that regardless of whether I thought I deserved her, she was mine, she loved me more than I could understand. She would be waiting for me at the house. She understood me better than anyone ever had, and I was truly the luckiest man, vampire or otherwise, in existence.

Now, the question was could I believe her? Trust that she really was happy about her decision to become like me? Could I really accept that she'd never regret it? The more I thought about it the more I realised that I could, that I understood how she felt, because I felt exactly the same way. I would never regret changing her. Never. She was my world, my life, my soul. She was the only reason I had to keep going. Without her I was nothing. Of course I loved my daughter, and would do anything for her, but that was different. Bella was my everything, and Renesmee was a part of her.

By the time I came to my conclusion a few hours had passed. I rose from my seat in the grass and made my way back to the house. I stopped at the cottage we'd shared from the first day she'd completed her change until we had to leave Forks a few years later. This was our first home together and held so many memories, both good and bad. It was then that I knew what I had to do to make things right. Once I'd made that decision I heard Alice squeal excitedly. Typical Pixie. I smiled and continued on my way to the house. Avoiding the living room and heading up to the room Bella and I shared. I could hear her voice as I passed by my fathers office and knew she was telling our story. I was tempted to stay and listen but thought it best to give the people inside their privacy, which was much easier since Bella had taken up keeping her shield around our family. Both for my sanity and their happiness. She only removed it when they asked her to. So I sat on the golden comforter on our bed and waited for her to finish her meeting with Carlisle. It didn't take long before I heard her coming up the stairs, and hesitate at the door before opening it slowly.

My eyes locked on hers and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as relief washed over her features, as if she'd thought I wouldn't come back to her eventually. As if I could stay away from her. "Bella, I..." I was cut off by her lips attacking mine, her arms around my neck as she straddled my lap. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist. The love in her kiss made me lose all coherent thought. "Fuck Bella, I was trying to talk." I said a few minutes later, pulling my lips from hers and setting her onto the bed beside me before standing up.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She smirked, looking up at me through her lashes, meaning I had to look away from her before I gave into the horny teenager in me and took her there and then. "Edward?"  
"Sorry, I was just...nevermind." I sighed and looked back at her, no longer a teasing expression on her face, instead it was a concerned look, her eyes told me she was unsure about what was happening, which was fair enough considering this was pretty much the first time since she'd been changed that I'd exercised my self control. Usually I just let myself go, or instigated those type of situations, can you blame me? After over a hundred years of nothing to suddenly having this amazing, gorgeous wife, you can't blame me for making the most of our time alone together.  
"Edward, what's going on?" She broke into my thoughts, reminding me of why I was here.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"So talk."  
"Ok, well I wanted to apologise for not trusting you and your decisions."  
"So...you believe me?"  
"Yes, love, I believe you. I really have to, don't I?"  
"Yeah, kinda." She laughed softly. "But that's not all is it?"  
"No I wanted to ask you something." I had never been this nervous before. Geez Cullen, pull yourself together, she's your _wife_!!  
"So ask."  
"Well, I wondered if you'd want to go on a date with me?"  
"A date?"  
"Yeah, a date."  
"Edward, honey, I think we're a little past dating."  
"Please Bella?" She sighed softly, but smiled.  
"Of course Edward, I'd love to go on a date with you."

**BPOV**

The smile that grew on his face was unbelievable. "Thank you Bella."  
"No problem." I laughed, just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I called, expecting one of our siblings to step over the threshold. But no. Angela shuffled into the room.  
"Hey Bella, Edward."  
"Hi Angela." Edward replied politely while I stayed silent. "How can we help you?"  
"I wanted to talk to you guys. Carlisle's just talked to me about my options and I wondered if I could talk to you guys about it."  
"Sure?" Edward said glancing at me as he answered. I nodded minutely, I wanted to know what she'd decided, because no matter what happened, Angela would always be someone I cared about.  
"Why don't you sit?" I offered, motioning towards the couch.  
"Thanks." She sat and looked nervous, I suppose the tension I was exuding didn't help.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, I know you said you wouldn't be against my joining the family Bella, but I just wanted to see if that was still how you felt."  
"It is."  
"Right, because I could always go to Denali, Carlisle said that..."  
"No, it's alright Angela, if you want to stay, I don't mind."  
"Good." She breathed in release. "Then I guess we need to clear the air?"  
"Yeah, we really do." I agreed, though I didn't know how we'd manage it.

"Bella, don't!" Came Alice's voice as she ran into the room.  
"Alice? What're you...? I didn't decide anything." I was completely confused by my sisters outburst.  
"I did." Angela said quietly.  
"What? What did you decide?" Edward said worriedly.  
"Well, not so much me but..."  
"You're going to fight her Bella." I shook my head.  
"No Alice I'm not." I'd made my decision against that already, I wasn't going to fight Angela.  
"Yes. You are." This time it was Angela who responded. "I'm really sorry Bella, but he said if I didn't do it he'd... he'd go after my family, I have to save them Bella. I'm sorry."  
"Wait, who said? Angela what...?" I was stopped by a joint growl from Alice and Edward.  
"Aro." That one word made me gasp as fear shook through my body.  
"Aro?" I repeated in just above a whisper. "No, you can't...Angela do you know what you've done?"  
"He said he just wanted you Bella, that if he got you my family would be safe."  
"Angela, no! He lied. He doesn't just want me. He wants Edward and Alice, he wants Renesmee!" I couldn't believe this, after all these years Aro still hadn't given up.  
"But...but he...he said it was just you, that you'd go and everyone else would be fine."  
"FINE!! You think I'd be fine if I was taken away from my family? From Edward? I understand your predicament, but if you'd told us, we could've helped. We could've made them safe again." But now it was too late, now the anger was boiling through my veins, not only had she killed my father but she had tried to hand my family off to the Volturi.  
"Bella." Edward said warningly, seeing my body tense and my stance shift slightly.  
"Angela. Run." Came my two words of advice through gritted teeth. I was doing my best to control myself but it wasn't going to last, all I could hope would be that she'd get far enough away from here that I wouldn't find her before I calmed down. Thankfully she followed my direction as Edward and Alice moved in front of me.  
"Jasper." Alice said quietly, and in a moment Jasper was stood behind them.  
"Bella?" He spoke quietly, and I could feel the calm he was projecting flicker at the edges of my anger, but it didn't get through. This was it. This was the last straw, someone was going to get hurt. And it sure wasn't going to be me. "Edward I can't get through, she's too far gone. She's running on rage now." I barely registered the words as I tried to find a way past the three, but soon realised the door was blocked and that wasn't going to change so turned and ran to the window, throwing it open and leaping gracefully out of it before setting off into the trees, just about registering Edwards frustrated cry of 'Fuck!'.

**Author's Note: So, who'd of thought it, eh? Angela had a secret agenda. Now Bella's lost it. I mean really lost it. But will Angela escape? And what's really going on with her? That's all to come sometime soon.**


	14. Lightening

**Lightening**

**BPOV**

I could still smell her, and so with anger clouding my thoughts I followed, running on instinct. Someone had threatened my family and I was going to find them, and kill them. There was no way they could get away with this. I couldn't even remember who had done it, all I knew was that they weren't going to survive much longer.

Suddenly the scent was stronger, being blown into my face by the breeze. They'd stopped. The red haze settled over my vision, creeping in from the sides and soon everything was coloured in that fiery light. I could hear the sounds of footsteps behind me, quickly moving through the woods, closing in and spreading out through the trees. I snarled, crouching as I looked at the one person who had threatened to take away everything I held dear. Everything I needed. This time a low growl built in my chest as my muscles bunched ready to spring before I launched with a roar towards them.

They didn't move.

My arms made first contact, gripping onto the shoulders, pushing my prey backwards to the ground as my feet came into contact with their ribs so I was crouched on their chest as they hit the floor. There was no retaliation. No attempt to defend themselves. And as much as this confused me, it angered me even more. The other footsteps had stopped now, I could smell them but I didn't register who was their. Nothing mattered more than ripping this thing beneath me to pieces and burning it.

A footstep coming closer.

I snarled, turning my head to see who was trying to steal my prey. I vaguely recognised the large vampire moving toward me, slowly, cautiously, but it didn't matter now. I had my prey and I wasn't going to let anything take it away. But my snarl had made the vampire stop in its tracks. So I looked back to the one beneath me. I raised my hand to rip the arms off ...

"Bella."

That soft voice, warm like a summers day, and silky smooth like rain interrupted my movement.

"Bella."

There it was again, part of me was telling me to turn, to look at the source of the voice, as if that was where my heart was, as if that was home. But the screaming in my head told me to go on, to dismember the danger and make sure nothing could hurt my family.

"Bella."

This was a different voice, completely different. It wasn't smooth, it was rough but still warm. But it didn't echo off the trees, it didn't drift to me, it was inside. It was like someone whispering in my ear, even though I knew no one was there.

"Don't."

The same voice. Filled with sadness and disappointment.

"Bella, please."

Another voice this time, strained, and pained. Closer than the first, and definitely external. I looked down into the face of the thing that had tried to tear my soul apart and laughed. The sound caught even me off guard, it was cold and cruel. The hand which had frozen at the sound of the first voice moved without my permission. It struck, the nails slicing through the tendons in the creatures neck, severing the head from the body as a metallic screeched reverberated in my ears. But it didn't stop, my hands tore the creature to shreds, every movement causing the darkness inside me to swell with happiness and fulfilment.

Soon there was nothing left. Just a pile of chunks of flesh. Nothing that could be salvaged easily. That was when the darkness cried and left me to my rational thoughts once more. The red mist leaving my gaze before I stood up and looked down at what I'd done.

"Bella?" Came an all too familiar voice, and I dared not respond. Afraid of the reaction I was going to get, so I stayed staring at the heap in front of me. Still struggling to piece together the happenings since I left the bedroom. "Bella."  
"No." My voice was quiet, broken. I couldn't look at him, at them. I couldn't see the disappointment on their faces, I couldn't live with that.  
"Isabella Cullen!" That soft voice was harder now, commanding, so much so I struggled to resist turning to look.  
"No." It was all I could think of to say.

"Please?" The voice was closer now. Directly behind me. I could feel the pull to lean back against the owner but had to keep myself away from them. I couldn't let them see. Not now I'd become the monster Edward had always feared he was.  
"I can't." I whispered. My voice not strong enough for anything louder.  
"Yes, you can."  
"No. I can't. I...She...Edward, I killed her."  
"I know love."  
"But..."  
"Shh." I felt his arms start to wrap around my waist and jumped, pulling away from him. "Bella?"  
"Don't touch me." For as much as I wanted to be pulled into his arms and have him comfort me, I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve his love. I heard the others leaving, walking slowly through the trees. "They hate me." It wasn't a question. I had no doubt that they would.  
"No, they don't. They're disappointed in themselves for not stopping this, for not stopping you."  
"They should hate me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I..." I couldn't say it again. Then in one swift movement I found myself looking into a pair of ebony black eyes, burning with love.  
"Listen to me." He said roughly through gritted teeth, his hands pinning my arms to my sides tightly. "No one hates you. No one even blames you for your reaction. We're just worried about you. About what effect this will have on you."  
"You shouldn't touch me." I said softly, not even having the energy to yell back.  
"Why the hell not? I love you, you're my wife and you're in pain, why shouldn't I fucking touch you?"  
"Because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you." I looked away from those burning eyes as he growled in frustration.  
"Isabella Marie Cullen, you deserve more than I can ever give you. But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying. Now if you want me to yell at you, tell you how stupid you were, how reckless, I will. I can wag my finger at you at tell you I'm disappointed. But it won't mean a thing, because the simple fact is I love you, and I'm just glad you're ok."  
"Maybe you shouldn't love me."  
"Don't ever say that again!" He wasn't just angry now, he was hurt. I could hear it in his voice even I couldn't look him in the eyes. I could feel it in the tightening of his hands on my arms, his fingers dug into my skin and it hurt. But the physical pain didn't bother me, what cut me deepest was the pain in his voice.  
"Edward..."  
"No, Bella. Don't." He let go of my arms, one hand flying to his hair, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe you'd say that, after everything you've ever said to me when I said I was a monster, when I told you I'd killed people, numerous people, you said it didn't matter, that you loved me anyway. Why would you think I don't feel the same way? Why would you assume that you can save me from myself but I can't save you?"  
"It's not like that Edward."  
"Then what is it like?"

**EPOV**

I'd finally managed to convince Bella to come back to the house, but she refused to speak to anyone, she refused to look at anyone, and if anyone tried to touch her she'd shy away. So when three days had passed and she hadn't moved from her spot on the couch in my room I was worried. And not only was I worried but the rest of our family was worried, Renee was afraid of her daughter and Renesmee was scared for her mother. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she was never meant to experience anything like this. She was supposed to be happy!!

Since she didn't seem to want me in the room with her at the minute I decided to give Bella some space and went down into the living room. Alice and Jasper were sat on the loveseat, neither of them speaking, while Carlisle and Esme stood by the window, looking out into the forests. Rosalie and Emmett had taken to hiding in their room, and for once they actually just sat there, doing nothing. Renesmee, Jake and the kids had been staying in La Push, Nessie sometimes coming up to the house to check on Bella. Renee and Phil were the only ones who appeared to notice my entrance into the living room. "How is she?"  
"The same Renee, she's not responding to anything, not even Nessie." I sighed, flopping onto the sofa.  
"She's still in shock Edward, give her time." Carlisle's thoughts were less soothing than his words.  
"Time? She doesn't need time!"  
"Edward, go back upstairs."  
"What Alice?"  
"Upstairs. Now." Alice was firm, but not scared. I darted back up to our room standing in the doorway watching Bella. It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Her shoulders slumped and started shaking, her head fell into her hands as she started sobbing breathlessly. In an instant I was knelt in front of her, pulling her into my lap. Her head settled into the crook of my neck, her arms wrapping around me. I held her close, pulling her to her chest, needing to feel her against me. Needing to fill my lungs with her scent. Just needing her.

"Edward." She breathed as she pulled her head up, the movement seemed to take a lot of energy for her.  
"I'm here Bella. I'll always be here." I whispered in her ear, pressing my lips to her hair.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I understand."  
"You always do. I wish sometimes you wouldn't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I wish sometimes you'd just yell at me, or just not be so understanding."  
"Sorry love, I can't help it, I was born to be understanding." She laughed half heartedly.  
"Stupid, do gooder, well mannered boy." She muttered, just like she used to when she was human and forgot I'd hear her. I smiled for a moment before I looked at her again, her face was serious now.  
"What's wrong love?"  
"What...Angela, what happened?"  
"What do you mean 'what happened'?"  
"I mean after I..."  
"Oh, well, Jasper and Emmett took care of it."  
"They burnt her." Not a question, but I nodded anyway.  
"Yeah, they did. There was no way to..."  
"Stop. I don't...I don't wanna think about it right now."  
"Ok, well, what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know." She paused for a moment before frowning, "Does Renee know what happened?"  
"Not the specifics, just that someone threatened the family and you didn't take it well."  
"You're good at manipulating the truth."  
"Over a century of practice."  
"I know. What about Renesmee? Is she alright? And the twins?" She rushed through the words so quickly I barely caught them.  
"Calm down, Renesmee's fine. The twins are fine, they're staying in La Push with Jacob."  
"Ok, good. I think I need to wash up and then go see our family."  
"Whatever you want love." I smiled, though I didn't move my arms from her waist. She didn't make a move either. After a little while longer she shifted her weight, moving a little, as if trying to move was too much effort.  
"I don't think I'm gonna make it to the shower on my own." She sighed looking up at me.  
"Well, I can definitely help you there love. But I think we should go hunting when you've freshened up a bit."  
"No, I'm fine. Really, I don't need to go." She protested weakly, even though I could see her eyes were pitch black and had witnessed her lack of strength to even get up off my lap on her own.  
"Bella, please, for my peace of mind?"  
"No, Edward. I don't want or need to go." Her voice more forceful this time, as if she was scared of going.  
"Bella why are you so against going hunting?" I asked quietly.

**BPOV**

When Edward had brought me back to the house I had refused to do anything, my body shut down. My mind along with it. I didn't notice any passage of time, or shift in the company I had. Finally though I regained control of my thoughts, I was able to filter through what I'd done and sat for a time hating myself, no, hating the monster within me, the one I had unleashed. I'd given in to it. To that voice in the back of my head which continually tells me to give in, to be what we're supposed to be, the voice I usually ignored without problem.

What had I done?

I'd killed Angela.

Simple.

She'd murdered my dad. She'd threatened my family. She'd worked with Aro against us. That was all it had taken. I'd snapped. I'd given in. There was nothing I could do about that now. I had to apologise to my family. To Edward. I knew he'd be berating himself. Taking all the blame. This wasn't his fault.

That's when the switch flicked, I felt my body fall. And I was caught in his arms. I knew I didn't deserve him, but I was so grateful for his comfort I couldn't bring myself to pull away from his embrace. I knew then that no matter what I did, he'd be there. He was my rock, my home. My heart.

We spoke for a while, my voice quiet and insubstantial until he mentioned hunting. I couldn't do it. I didn't trust myself. I could let my instincts take over. I couldn't risk it. I didn't want to lose myself again. I didn't want to give in to that voice again.

"Bella? Talk to me."  
"Edward, I can't. I just can't."  
"Why?"  
"I'm scared." The look of confusion on his face was enough to make me explain. "I'm scared of letting go, of giving myself over to my instincts. Of not coming back. I'm scared of what I might do."  
"Bella, that's ridiculous."  
"Is it? I just killed Angela. I ripped her to shreds!"  
"I know."  
"The worst part though, was that I enjoyed it. Relished it, even. And that scares me more than anything."  
"Bella, love, it's completely normal in that situation, ask Jasper, Emmett, Alice or even Rosalie, they'll tell you the same thing. When Alice ripped James' head off in the ballet studio she felt the same thing, she enjoyed it. It's a natural response to protecting the ones you love. You did what you felt you had to do. That's all. And now the threat's gone you'll be fine. There's no need to worry, or be afraid. You need to hunt. I can see it in your eyes and in every move you make, so please...for me?" His voice was barely more than a whisper when he said the last two words, and what person in the world could even think of arguing with the pleading note in his voice and the desolation in his eyes? Definitely not me. So I nodded slowly, agreeing with his request against my better judgement. "Thank you." He sighed, kissing my hair softly before standing up and walking slowly towards the bathroom, holding me close to his chest as I clung to him.

He set me down on my feet and although I felt weak and shaky I managed to stay upright as Edward moved towards the shower and turning it on. Making sure the water was going to run hot. He turned to look at me, "I'll leave you to sort yourself out love, and let Renee and Phil know you're alright." I nodded and watched as he left the room. But I wasn't alone for long, Just as I turned to look in the mirror I saw Alice stood in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest as she looked at me.  
"What Alice?" I didn't have the energy for this.  
"I just wanted to talk to you Bella. And since this is the only time Edward's planning on leaving you alone for the foreseeable future," A wry smile played on her lips and I couldn't help but return it weakly, "I thought now would be a good time."  
"Right. What did you want to talk about?"  
"About you beating yourself up."  
"I'm not."  
"Bella. I'm not stupid. I know you, and I know what your reactions are like."  
"Fine."  
"I just think it's pointless."  
"Why? I killed her Alice."  
"We all know that Bella. But that wasn't the Angela you knew."  
"What do you...?"  
"I mean, when someone goes through the change there's no guarantee that they'll be the same afterwards. It was one of Edwards main concerns about changing you actually. But that girl wasn't Angela. Well, it was Angela's body, and still had Angela's memories, but it wasn't her. The real Angela Weber would never have threatened our family like that." I couldn't wrap my head around what Alice was saying. "So I'm telling you to let it go. If you hadn't of done what you did, I would've. Or Emmett, or Jasper. That is if we could've beaten Rose. So please, trust me, and don't let it eat at you. Eternity is a long time to hold onto the amount of guilt you're experiencing." I was about to ask her how she knew but she just smiled and answered my question anyway, "Bella, I'm married to an empath. Remember?" I just nodded silently. "Now, take your shower, go hunting with your husband, then come and see your family, who by the way are all anxious to see you smile. Please, indulge them." And with that she was gone. So I wasted no time in locking the bathroom door and stripping off before stepping under the stream of hot water. It washed over me and seemed to take most of the guilt away with it. Alice was right. The Angela I knew would never have done anything to threaten my family. Never. About ten minutes later I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the fluffy towels and wrapping it around myself, I used another one to dry of my hair before I head back out into the bedroom, making a beeline for the closet, only to find my way blocked by someone.  
"Jasper? What're you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to thank you Bella."  
"Thank me?"  
"For letting go of all that guilt. It was hard for me to think straight before."  
"Sorry. But you know it's not all gone, I still killed another sentient creature."  
"I know, but it's easier to manage now. So thanks."  
"Well, you're welcome, but this couldn't of waited 'til I was dressed?"  
"No, Alice said I had to come now if I wanted to say it at all." He shifted uneasily, looking everywhere but at me.  
"Right, well, you've said it, and thank you for dealing with it."  
"Yeah, no problem. So I'll see you downstairs soon?"  
"Yeah, and if anyone else wants to talk to me, please try and stop them. I don't wanna have to keep looking over my shoulder while I get dressed."  
"Sure thing sis'."He smiled and walked out of the room. Allowing me to finish my journey to the wardrobe. It took me a moment to find what I was looking for, and even as I picked up the clothes I could hear Alice's whimpered 'No', but I just laughed to myself and ignored it. I pulled on my comfy grey sweatpants and a black strap top. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and slipped some socks onto my feet before I made my way down the stairs. I was about to face the music, and I was scared. Not about the Cullens reactions, no I knew they understood, thanks to Alice, no I was scared of having to tell my mum what I'd done. I had to face up to it.

Well, here goes nothing.


	15. Music

**Music**

**BPOV**

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear my mothers heartbeat pound furiously in her chest, it stuck out, humming in my head while Phil's pulse was steady and calm. I understood the differences in their reactions, Renee was my mum, the one who'd brought me into this world and now she was scared for me. Whereas Phil was my stepdad, and while he loved me, it wasn't the same. I took a deep, unneeded breath as I stepped into the living room, glancing around I saw my family, both vampire and human, but there were some people missing, Renesmee, Jacob, Callum, Rebecca, and the absence that I felt before I even looked, Edward. He wasn't there. And I was afraid, afraid he'd never come back to me, even though I knew he would, I couldn't help the fear.

It had only taken a fraction of a second for all of this to go on in my head, and a few moments later Renee noticed I was stood in the doorway, "Oh Bella! Are you alright? I was so worried about you! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She cried as she pulled me into her arms, and although I returned the hug, my eyes were fixed on Carlisle, begging him silently to tell me where my husband was. Renee seemed to notice my stiffness and pulled away, her eyes scanning my face as my gaze stayed locked with Carlisle's.

"You feeling better?" A soft voice whispered from behind me as two strong arms wrapped around my waist, relaxing every muscle in my body as they pulled me to the rock hard chest.  
"I am now." I smiled as my arms settled over those around my waist as I looked up at my husband.  
"You ready to go?" I nodded, although I still wasn't too happy about impending hunting trip.  
"Go? Go where?" Renee sound frightened.  
"Don't worry Renee, I'm just taking Bella to get something to eat, we'll be back within a few hours. I promise." Edward answered quietly.  
"Well if she's hungry I could make her some... Oh, right." Renee trailed off, realising what Edward meant.  
"Mum, I'll be back soon, it's just better if I get something to eat. Safer." _In theory._  
"Yeah, of course. You two go. We'll see you when you get back and then we can talk?"  
"Sure, we can talk when I get back mum." I smiled softly, running my fingers along Edwards arms slowly.  
"Come on love. Let's go." I nodded as he unwrapped his arms from my waist, one of my hands sliding into his as he led me from the house. We didn't run; I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to. So we walked, at a speed just faster than a humans pace. As we made it over the stream I smelt something, something so impossibly sweet and delicious, yet too sweet, too delicious. I knew it immediately, and as soon as the thought registered I had dropped Edwards hand and darted through the trees, desperate to get to my destination.

As soon as I broke through the tree line I saw her, the most precious thing in this world. "Renesmee!" I whispered as I pulled my daughter into my arms. I could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and it was the most wonderful sound in my world at that moment, just like the warmth of her skin was the most comforting thing to me. She clung to me in a way she hadn't done since she was a few months old. A way I never expected her to again.  
"Mum." She whispered into my shoulder as I gently ran my fingers through her hair, pressing my lips against it lightly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too baby!"  
"Dad wouldn't tell me what happened..."  
"And neither will I. You don't need to worry about it baby."  
"But you...you were so..."  
"I know. And I'm sorry, but I'm alright now. I just had to think about some things."  
"Ok. Just don't leave me again."  
"I promise. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Yeah you are." I looked confused for a moment. "You guys are moving, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah, right."  
"But that's ok, you're just a phone call away, right?"  
"Of course. Always."  
"Good."  
"Nessie," Edward said quietly, making her look up at him, I hadn't realised him join us in the small clearing, "I'm afraid I have to steal your mother away for a while, she needs to hunt."  
"Ok dad. I'll see you both back at the house." She smiled, giving me one final squeeze before turning and running through the trees toward the house. Edward smiled down at me, offering his hand to help me up, which I took happily, rising slowly and unable to take my eyes off of his.

"She's not the only one who missed you." He whispered.  
"And she's not the only one I missed."  
"Oh really? Who else did you miss?"  
"My mum. Phil. Alice. Jazz..."  
"Anyone else?"  
"Rose and Em. Esme and Carlisle?" I smiled up at him, "Callum and Rebecca. And of course, last but not least, Jacob." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
"Is that all?" I seemed to think for a moment.  
"Yeah, why?" I grinned at the growl which rumbled through him, it was a light and playful sound, one I had missed dearly.  
"I couldn't help but notice that I didn't feature on your list Isabella."  
"I know Eddie." Another growl and I couldn't hold back my giggle.  
"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" He said quietly, his voice low and silky, as he backed me against a tree. I tried to shake my head but couldn't quite manage it. "Isabella? Do you think it's funny to tell me you didn't miss me?"  
"No." I breathed as he moved his body closer to mine.  
"So why did you do it?"  
"Because I didn't miss you." His breathing stopped and I saw the pain flash in his eyes. "No Edward, that's not what I meant."  
"Then what did you mean?"  
"I meant that I didn't miss you because it was so much more than that, I _ached_ for you, _longed_ for you. I could never simply miss you. When I'm not with you I can't stand it, I can hardly breathe, I can't think straight. I stop being me, because you are half of me. So no I didn't miss you. I craved you, I pined for you, I longed for you, just like I do every second you're not near me." My voice was barely more than a whisper but I knew he heard it as soon as his eyes turned dark, shining with love, and desire. His eyes stayed fixed on mine for a moment before his lips crashed onto mine. It took me no time at all for my lips to answer every silent question his asked.

But all too soon I knew I had to pull away, I wasn't strong enough physically, for this. I had to hunt first. So I moved my lips away from his, my breaths shallow and quick. But that didn't stop him, his lips made their way to my neck. Devouring my self control with every kiss. "Edward."  
"Mmm." He hummed against my skin.  
"Edward, stop." I couldn't believe I was saying this.  
"Why?" His voice was breathy and quiet as his hands ran down my sides to my hips, pulling me flush against his so I could feel his erection pressing on my hipbone. A low groan escaped my lips at the feeling.  
"Edward, please, stop." I pressed my hands against his shoulders, applying just enough force to let him know they were there. Much like when I was human. And of course his body still reacted the same way as it used to and he automatically stepped back from me. Confusion written across his face as f he wasn't quite sure what had just happened, or why he was two steps away from me.  
"Bella?"  
"I can't. Not right now."  
"Why not?"  
"It'd wipe me out. Completely. I need to hunt."  
"Yes, of course. Sorry love, I got a little..."  
"I know. I did to."  
"So hunt?"  
"Yeah, hunt now, sex later." I smiled taking his hand and walking through the forests internally chastising myself for breaking up what promised to be one of the most amazing experiences Edward and I would've had to date.

I didn't take us long to find the herd of deer, or to have our fill from our prey. As I finished the last one I caught the scent of something that made me smile. I jumped up from my crouch beside the buck in my arms, dropping its head to the floor as I darted through the trees, leaping up into the lower branches of a sturdy tree as I watched the cat below me slowly approach my husband from behind, although its hackles were raised and I could smell it's fear it seemed determined to try and take out Edward. I dropped silently down behind it, the beauty being that it put me upwind of the lion. As soon as it caught my scent it turned and snarled at me, I gave a short but terrifying smile of my own in response before it leapt at me. I met it in mid air, knocking it off track and down to the floor, in an instant I was on top of it, feeling the claws on my skin which felt like a feather, before I lowered my lips to his neck, puncturing the skin and swiftly cutting through the sinewy muscles until I reached the artery. The blood flooded my mouth, mixing with the venom, helping to extinguish the burning fire in my throat. I was soon finished and slid off the corpse only to find myself on my back in the next instant, Edwards teeth at my throat.

"I win." He smiled against my skin, placing a light kiss on my neck before pulling back to look at me. "Feel better now love?"  
"Much. Thank you."  
"I told you, you had no reason to be afraid."  
"I know." We stayed looking at each other for a moment before his lips were on mine; his tongue exploring my mouth, finding any remaining drops of blood and apparently relishing in it, given by the small guttural moans he was making.  
"I love you Bella."  
"I love you too Edward." I smiled, pulling his lips back to mine, my hand fisted in his hair. As the kiss continued his hands moved to either side of my head, supporting him as he moved to hover over me. We stayed like that for a few minutes; I was simply revelling in being with him, as usual, until he moved one of his hands to my hip, gripping it tightly before his other hand did the same on my other side, and the next thing I knew I was sandwiched between Edward and a tree. It took no thought for me to wrap my legs around his waist, it was instinctive, he adjusted my position so I could feel his erection pressing against my core, eliciting a low groan from both of us. It was another moment before I realised that he'd removed my sweatpants and his own trousers. Shit this boy was good at distracting me. My hands left his hair and trailed down his chest to the hem of his shirt before I pulled it over his head, breaking our kiss for a moment. As he leant to press his lips back to mine, I turned my head slightly, and had to bite back a laugh at his confusion. I smiled as I rested my forehead against his, my gaze fixed on his burning golden eyes, darkened slightly by lust.  
"Bella..."  
"Yes?" My voice dripping with innocence.  
"Please..."  
"Please what Edward?" That got a low growl, he knew I was playing with him, and I expected nothing less.  
"I won't ask again." His voice was low as he whispered in my ear, breaking our eye contact.  
"I told you years ago, you never need to ask." That was all it took apparently, I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed along my neck and down to my collarbone before heading down to the neck of my top. In a moment that barrier was gone. Ripped away by his teeth, which whilst making me giggle wasn't helpful when it came to returning to the house. Edward just grinned wickedly at me before planting his lips on the skin just under the centre of my bra and making his way down my stomach, his hands still firmly on my hips to hold me up against the tree. At the feather light feeling of his lips on my skin my muscles clenched as I tried to swallow back the mewling sound trying to escape me, my hands clawing at the bark on either side of me as his tongue darted out, sweeping along my sex and making the smouldering in my stomach flash brightly, "Edward..." I whined.  
"Yes my love?" He smiled wickedly pulling me slowly down the trunk so my knees hooked over his shoulders, his hands slipping to my waist, his thumbs stroking the skin there softly.  
"Please."  
"Patience my love. I've waited days and now I intend to savour every moment with you, every soft moan and every skipped breath."  
"So you're going to torture me." I breathed, I was desperate for him, I could feel ever cell of my body calling for him.  
"That's the plan." He smirked at my before repeating his earlier gesture with his tongue. This time I growled loudly and could feel his quiet chuckle on the inside of my thigh.

An hour later we darted from the woods and made our way to the cottage, Edward ensuring that no one was there before we entered and made our way to our bedroom. The room was filled with the scent of Jake and Renesmee, which comforted me a little as I moved to the overly large cupboard I hadn't bothered to pack up when we left Forks, Alice was more than happy to replace all the items in my wardrobe, and even allowed me to stay at home. I grabbed a pair of tight dark jeans and a fitted light grey sweater which had a gentle scoop neckline. I ran a brush through my hair, pulling it up into a loose French knot before applying a little light dusting of makeup to my face, just to soothe Alice. The final touch was a pair of knee high boots with a four inch heel, yes Alice had convinced me to wear heels regularly, especially now I had no issues with clumsiness. So I stood in front of the mirror giving myself a final once over when I caught sight of Edward dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, the top two buttons left undone. His hair looked just as wild as always as he ran a hand through it and smiled at me in his reflection. I turned to face him and put my hands on my hips, "Your wife is a very lucky girl you know." I grinned, a playful note in my voice as I tried to ignore the fact that I was about to face my mothers version of the Spanish inquisition which was much scarier, even for a vampire.  
"Well, I'd say the same thing about your husband." Edward smiled at my before stepping forward and offering me his hand. "Come on love, we should head back, Renee will be worrying." I sighed but took his hand and started out of the cottage towards the main house. It took only a minute or so for us to reach the house and walk slowly into the living room. I knew the only person there was Renee, I'd have to thank Alice later for that one.

My mum was sat in a chair, her feet tucked under her whilst she read a magazine, I'd forgotten what it was like to not hear the Cullens coming so as I took my next few steps towards the sofa I made my footsteps purposefully audible. Closing the magazine she looked up at us as I settled myself on the sofa whilst I waited for Edward to sit, but he made no move to do so. "I told you I'd bring her back safe and sound." He smiled at my mum before turning a little to kiss my forehead before whispering quickly, too quickly for Renee to catch, "I'll be at the cottage, she wanted to talk to you alone." He straightened up a little.

_I'll miss you._ I thought, opening my shield for a moment.  
"As I will you love." He sighed as he left, once he was out of my earshot I looked back to my mum who was watching me carefully.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing. I just can't get over the way you two are together."  
"What do you mean mum?"  
"I mean, every time one of you leaves, even for a moment the other seems so lost, almost stranded. It's just something I'd never seen before."  
"We're not that bad mum."  
"Yes sweetie, you are. Take just now for example, as soon as you realised he was leaving your face fell and your shoulders slumped. Then when he actually left you were looking after him for quite a while after he was out of sight and ear shot."  
"Only your earshot mum, I can hear things a lot further away than you, remember?"  
"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."  
"I gathered."  
"How?"  
"Edward leaving, the family being gone, and the fact that Edward told me you wanted to talk to me alone."  
"When did he tell you that? I didn't say anything to him, I just hoped maybe..."  
"He's a mind reader mum, geez, have you forgotten everything we told you?" I smiled teasingly at her. "And he told me just before he left. That's why he left. He knows we need to talk properly." I shifted in my seat a little, crossing my legs at the ankles and leaning against the arm of the sofa. "So what did you want to talk about mum?"  
"You."  
"What about me?" I asked with a little trepidation in my voice.  
"What happened before, one minute I see you and you're fine, annoyed at something certainly, but otherwise okay. Then the next thing I know you're in Edwards room not moving, not talking and altogether looking like a corpse. What happened?"  
"I lost my temper, I found out some things I didn't want to know and I lost it."  
"That's still no reason for how you've been for the past few days Bella."  
"I know, but I can't tell you mum, you wouldn't understand."  
"Try me." She sounded so calm, so sure, not like the Renee I knew, it was almost as if she'd taken lessons off Carlisle or something, but for all I know, maybe she had.  
"No, mum. I don't want to tell you because you'll see me differently, I'm scared you won't understand what I did or why I did it." I tried to explain but she wasn't having it.  
"Isabella Marie Swan –"  
"- Cullen –"  
"What?"  
"I'm Isabella Marie Cullen now." _And have been for 15 years._ I added mentally.  
"Anyway, do you really think there is anything you could do that would stop me seeing you how I always have? You're my daughter, you always will be, nothing you ever do could change that. Nothing." She said it with such conviction I almost believed it.  
"Mum, I'll try to explain, but I'll stop if you want me to."  
"Ok." I took a deep breath, sighing internally and the trace smells of Edward in the air, but pushing thoughts of him as far back into my mind as I could, which wasn't far at all.  
"Ok, did Carlisle explain to you what Angela told us?"  
"About Charlie?"  
"No, about me."  
"Yes."  
"So he explained about the Volturi?"  
"Yeah, they're those 'royal' vampires in Italy, right?"  
"Right. So you know what made me angry then, the mere thought of the Volturi coming anywhere near my family, again, was too much. We've had trouble with them in the past, they want Edward, Alice, Me and even Renesmee to join their ranks, something we have no wish whatsoever to do, but unfortunately they know our weaknesses, they know that by threatening me, they get Edward, and by threatening Renesmee they get all of us. They've tried it before, when Renesmee was a baby, and we won, only be gathering as many friends as possible to stand beside us, alone we don't stand a chance, even with the wolves. So I lost my temper, I was so angry I literally saw red, I advised Angela to run, and she did, but I couldn't let her go." I paused, gauging my mums reaction to this but she simply nodded for me to continue, "I was fuelled by anger, and grief and a desire for vengeance I couldn't stop. I lost my grip on my humanity, I let the monster inside take control. It saw no other option than to kill Angela. So I did, I ripped her apart until there was no way of salvaging her. And whilst that reaction, the most basic desire to protect my family, may be easy for you to understand. I hope you never understand the agony of taking pleasure in removing the threat, the sheer thrill of letting go and tearing someone to shreds. Because that's what I felt, I was elated as I did it, joyous just after, then the guilt overwhelmed me, and that's why I became so unresponsive, I had to work through it all and keep control of the monster that lives inside of me." I stopped. Looking down at my hands for a moment to let Renee process what I had told her before glancing up at her.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke, "You killed Angela?"  
"Yes."  
"Because she threatened your daughter, and your husband."  
"Yes." She nodded and lapsed once more into silence.

"I understand Bella. I know that you've changed, that your reaction to situations has changed. You did what you had to do. And whilst I don't like the idea of you killing someone, I know why you did it, any mother would've done the same in your position. Baby, I'd have done the same if anyone had ever threatened you." This made me laugh quietly, I had of course been threatened multiple times in the last few years of my human life, and she'd never known, and I will never tell her. "What's funny?"  
"Nothing mum, I'm just relieved you didn't run screaming from me. I think I really do understand how Edward felt when I was human."  
"What?"  
"He used to wait for me to leave, he thought there would finally be something he did that would make me see how dangerous he was and would make me run from him screaming, and in a way he wanted me to do it, to leave, because he thought that was what was best for me. That I shouldn't have been with him."  
"I see, so you think I should run away? From you?"  
"Maybe. I think it would be safer for you if you stayed away, if you didn't live in a house with eight vampires and one half vampire, or hang out with a pack of twenty werewolves. But I don't think I could bare it if left this house afraid of me."  
"Don't be silly, I'd never run from you sweetie. Never." She smiled softly, "You're my baby, forever."  
"Literally." I laughed quietly.  
"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, let's talk."  
"Yeah sure, about what?"  
"Well, how's marriage suiting you after all these years?"  
"Perfectly thank you. I'm deliriously happy. How about you mum, still happy with Phil?"  
"Of course, however I do think it's a shame that all the men in this house are taken." She whispered the last part conspiratorially.  
"Mum! That's wrong! There my family! Ew!"  
"I'm just saying..."  
"Yeah well don't just say. I mean really!" Then with a wicked smile I leant closer to her, "Which one in particular?" She giggled and blushed.  
"All of them." She laughed, causing me to laugh along with her, "But if I had to pick I'd say Emmett, he reminds me a lot of your dad and Phil. And all that muscle..."

"Yeah, Em and Charlie used to get on like a house on fire. They'd watch football together, both yelling obscenities at the flat screen until Nessie told them to stop it!" I smiled, sadly, remembering the afternoons we'd spent at Charlie's the sounds of laughter and sports filling the house, while the wolves and the vampires tried to hide how much each others scents bothered them. "But Phil and Em seem to be getting on great though."  
"Yeah, they do. It's nice to see."  
"It really is."  
"I do love the Cullens, all of them, but I feel more comfortable around some than others."  
"I noticed, you and Esme seem pretty close."  
"Yeah, she's a wonderful woman, so kind."  
"I know. And Alice loves shopping with you."  
"I love shopping with her too, but I wish she'd stop insisting on paying for things." This made me laugh out loud.  
"I used to say that, but it's just part of being a Cullen mum, get used to it, they're all pretty much the same when it comes to money, or cars."  
"Cars?"  
"Mmmhmmm. Cars. I remember before I changed when Edward would drive me somewhere, even just to school, and he'd never stick to the limit, always having to go fast, just because he could. Now I don't mind it quite so much, but I'm not as obsessive about cars as him and Rose are."  
"Fair enough. I haven't spoken to Rose much she seems a bit..."  
"Cold? Distant? Bitchy?"  
"I wouldn't say that exactly..."  
"I would if I were you, she hated me to begin with, I'd barely said a word to her before I got pregnant with Renesmee, but we bonded, and really, she's one of the best sisters a girl could ask for, trust me, she's just jealous of you."  
"Jealous? Of me? Why?"  
"Because you're human." I said simply, shrugging a little as if it should be obvious, which to me it was, but that's just because I knew Rose.  
"Oh, I see."  
"What about Jasper? You haven't mentioned him."  
"He always seems to leave a room when I arrive, or be attached to Alice as if he was afraid. And he always looks like he's in pain around us. I've seen him wrestling with Emmett and he's smiling and happy, but then if Phil and I head outside to watch he instantly freezes and that look comes back, I don't think he likes me." Now I knew Jazz like Renee and Phil, after all we'd spent a lot of time together after my change and had grown really close, but I knew why he found it difficult to be around them, I found it hard if I hadn't fed in a few days.  
"Jazz likes you just fine mum, but you have to understand that before he and Alice joined this family Jazz led a very different life, he didn't follow our eating habits, and so fighting what he'd known as life for the first eighty or so years of his life is hard for him, even now. Just try to avoid paper cuts and you'll be fine once he gets used to your scent."  
"Is it hard for you?"  
"Sometimes, but I've never tasted human blood, so while is smells delicious I don't know what I'm missing, so it's easier to resist. Ok, now, continuing with my mission to see what you think about my new family, Carlisle?"  
"He's so lovely, and kind, and wise and...oh I don't know he just seems to good to be true."  
"Yeah I get that, he is an amazing father in law, really he is."  
"I'll bet."  
"And finally, since I already know how you feel about your granddaughter and great grand kids, what about your son in law?"  
"Edward? He's perfect for you."  
"I know." I grinned happily as I caught the sound of my husbands footsteps coming closer. "And speaking of annoyingly gorgeous mind reading vampires, mines on his way over."  
"How do you know?"  
"I can hear him walking towards the house."  
"I can't hear anything." I smiled, knowing full well how confusing situations like that used to be, which was why I'd told her in the first place, I didn't want to scar her with his sudden appearance. Just as I thought this Edward appeared in the doorway, leaning elegantly against the jamb as he looked at us, I couldn't stop the grin which spread across my face at the sight of him, I once again felt complete. _Oh god, Renee was right. I am that bad._ Edward chuckled at that and nodded.  
"Me too love, me too." He spoke quietly, but Renee could hear him as well. "I just came to let you know Alice has spoken, and decreed that we're going out tonight, all of us."  
"All of us?"  
"Yes love, me, you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jacob, your mum and Phil. And she also said don't whine or she'll tell me about some shopping incident involving a shoe horse?" He looked at me curiously, but that was all the threat I needed as I looked to my mum.  
"Looks like we're going out tonight. I sighed, though inside I was looking forward to letting off some steam and chilling out with my family.

Things were looking up. Finally.

**Author's Note: Ok, I thought we needed some mother daughter time for Bella and Renee, they needed some way to break the ice, and I'm sorry for teasing you with a possible Lemon but I wasn't in the right headspace to write a full one, maybe I'll write it as an outtake sometime, along with some more EPOV since I've decided to stick with BPOV for a while longer. **

**So as always please R&R. **


	16. Lyrics

**Lyrics**

**BPOV**

It had taken two hours for Alice to be satisfied with how we were all dressed, and she hadn't even played Barbie Bella, oh no, she had a new doll now, Renee. My mum had been primped, preened, waxed, plucked and shaved. Her hair had been teased, sprayed, brushed, pinned and clipped, until she was finally allowed to leave the torture chamber that is Alice's bathroom. All of us girls were getting ready in Alice's room while the boys were in Rose and Emmett's, Phil had been a little confused about the arrangement, assuming we'd all get ready in our own rooms, until the boys had explained about Alice's attention to detail. He'd finally conceded and had gone to get ready with the boys, who were now all waiting downstairs for us, as usual.

When Ali had finished with Renee, Rose and I took over use of the bathroom, doing our hair and makeup at vampire speed before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. Rose was going to be wearing a red halter neck top with a short denim skirt, teamed with a pair of killer black stilettos, as usual she looked gorgeous. Alice had opted for a short black dress and ankle boots. I had chosen a pair of black skinny jeans with knee high boots and a deep blue top with a plunging neckline that hugged my curves in all the right places. Renee had been put in jeans similar to mine, though they were dark blue and a white capped sleeve top, and a pair of black heels. Esme had chosen a mid calf emerald green dress and matching shoes. All in all I'd say we looked good. Once Alice had performed all of her finishing touches we were allowed to head down to our men.

Rose went first, earning herself a wolf whistle from Emmett for all her work. Alice was next, and although Jasper wasn't half as vocal as Emmett in his appreciation his smile said more than he ever could. I was third, and the smile that Edward gave me was enough to make my knees turn to jelly. "You look beautiful, love."  
"You always say that."  
"It's always true." He smiled, pressing his lips against my throat as I'd turned in his arms to watch Esme come down the stairs and walk straight into Carlisle's arms. They like Alice and Jasper said nothing, but nothing needed to be said between them. Finally it was Renee's turn, as she reached the top of the stairs I heard Phil's gasp. Edward squeezed me lightly as I looked at my mum, looking more like a Cullen than I'd ever imagined. It made my heart soar and a grin fly to my face. When she reached the bottom step Phil picked her up and swung her round, as they looked into each others eyes.  
"Wow. You look amazing baby." He whispered as he set her down, kissing her softly making her giggle for a moment before she looked at me.  
"Where's Jake and Renesmee?"  
"They're going to meet us at the club. They decided to go out for dinner first."  
"Oh right. Well shall we get going?"  
"Sure, who's driving what?" I asked looking around.  
"I'm taking my car." Rose said quickly.  
"Me and Jazz are going with Carlisle and Esme." Alice piped up.  
"So that leaves you and Phil with me and Edward, mum."  
"That sounds great sweetie." She beamed as the rest of the family headed towards the door.  
"Yeah great." I muttered. _Can I drive baby? Please._ I thought to Edward, biting my lower lip lightly. I heard and felt his quiet chuckle as he shook his head. I turned to look at him, my arms winding round his neck.  
"Please?"  
"Bella..."  
"Edward."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to."  
"But you've never cared before."  
"But you've never been driving with my mother in the car before."  
"Ahhh."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you really think I'd do anything stupid when you're in the car? Let alone your mother?"  
"Yes, because I know you. And you used to do it when I was human sweetheart, and I know you do it now so....please?" He rolled his eyes but sighed in resignation.  
"Thank you!" I grinned leaning up a little to kiss him. "Come on mum, let's go get the car." I smirked grabbing the keys to the Volvo from Edwards pocket as I moved to the door. My mum laughed and joined me, we just about made it to the door before Edward was stood in front of us.  
"At least let us get the doors." He said softly, his voice that dangerous blend of persuasion and seduction, I just nodded, trying not to think about what had happened after the last time he used that tone. Phil moved past us to follow Edward.

When we reached the garage we saw Edward and Phil stood by the open doors waiting for us. Renee giggled like a schoolgirl before looking to me and whispering, "How do you get used to all this?"  
"It takes time, but it makes him happy so..." I trailed off looking back to my husband before walking over towards him and sliding into my seat, "Thank you." I muttered as he closed the door, moving slowly round to the passenger side, as Phil did the same after helping my mum into the car. I soon had us pulling out of the garage and heading up the drive, I was however going much slower than necessary just to tease Edward. He looked at me, then the speedometer and growled. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's funny?" Renee asked.  
"Nothing, just Edward's distaste of speed limits."  
"Oh, right. Is this that car thing again?"  
"Yup. He's only just started letting me drive the Volvo, and that's only because I begged him, oh and threatened him."  
"Threatened him?"  
"Yup. Shopping partner for Alice for five years." I grinned smugly before lightly squeezing Edwards thigh.  
"I really should separate you and Alice love, she's been a bad influence on you."  
"No, not a bad influence, a very, very good influence. After all without her we wouldn't have discovered the wonders of the snow in Alaska last year, would we?" I smirked at him before looking back to the road as I accelerated a little more, going just above the speed limit but nothing too drastic, as Edward grumbled unintelligibly.

After ten more minutes we pulled into the car park of the club in Port Angeles next to Roses car and I managed to get out before Edward made it round to open it for me. Though Renee didn't quite succeed in her attempt to copy me, and Phil had beaten her to it. We started walking towards the bars entrance and spotted the queue of people, Renees smile fell, obviously not wanting to spend the night out in the cool air, I just grinned, letting go of Edward and grabbing Renees arm as we walked up to the bouncer. "Evening." I smiled, trying not to scare the guy by showing too much teeth, "I was wondering if you'd seen my sisters come in? Tall blonde and pixyish black haired girls? I said I'd meet them but I had a little car trouble and..." I explained playing the pathetic card.  
"Yeah I saw them, they're inside, you wanna go in?"  
"Please." I smiled meekly as I reached behind me to grab Edwards hand and pulled him and Renee through the door and into the club, knowing Edward would guide Phil in too.

The scents flooded my nose, alcohol, cigarettes, hormones and blood. All mixed with the loud pounding of the music and the lyrics of the songs floating in and out of my ears. I stiffened a little against Edward when we entered but managed to filter out the sounds and smells after a moment and focused on the sounds of our family in the corner. We started making our way over when Edward turned to my mum and Phil and asked them if they wanted anything to drink, they both said yes, mum asking for a vodka and coke, Phil a beer. Edward then looked at me, waiting for me to order my prop, "Er, I'll have a vodka and coke too please babe." I smiled, as he nodded, moving off to the bar as I continued to guide Renee and Phil to our family.  
"Bella?"  
"Yeah mum?"  
"You don't drink."  
"I know. It's a prop. Makes us look more human." I muttered quietly to her as we reached the table.  
"Bella! Finally! What took so long?" Rose asked jumping up to greet me.  
"I had to convince Edward to let me drive, and then kept at a humanly acceptable speed." I smiled, ushering Renee and Phil to make themselves at home. "Hey, Alice." I smiled as the pixie sashayed past me on her way to the dance floor with Jasper, she said nothing but wrapped her fingers around my wrist and pulled me after her, I glanced over my shoulder once and saw my mum and Phil chatting happily to the others.

Once we reached the middle of the dance floor Alice let go of my wrist and turned to look at me, smiling brightly, "Hi Bella." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
"Hey Ali. What's with dragging me out here all alone?"  
"Jasper suggested it."  
"Is that so? Well then Jazz, why did you think I needed dragging out onto the dance floor sans husband?" Jasper grinned before speaking.  
"Because said husband will be able to relax a lot better tonight if he sees you having fun."  
"Darling big brother, he can see me having fun if I'm with him." I sighed.  
"But it's so much more fun for him, with his slight voyeuristic tendencies, to watch you having fun from the sidelines for a while, especially when you're with your sisters Bells, you relax so completely." I sighed, knowing he was right, Edward was still slightly on edge, and I couldn't honestly blames him, but it would be nice to let him see that I was back to being happy Bella. As for dancing with Ali that was always a giggle, and tended to end up with Edward and I in an alley somewhere while he showed me how much I affect him. I giggled at that thought and looked at Jasper and Alice, grinning while Jasper lightly kissed Alice's forehead before slinking into the crowd and heading back to the table to keep Edward at bay for a while. My hands found Alice's waist as her back pressed against my front and we started dancing together, it seemed so easy, so natural to dance now I sometimes wondered if my 'inability' to dance when I was human was just a self esteem issue or something.

We were left to dance for another two songs, aside from a couple of guys trying to join in, which simply made us laugh and continue to dance even closer together than before. It wasn't long after that incident that I felt two strong arms wrap tightly around my waist, teamed with that all too familiar smell that was undeniably Edward. I leant back into his embrace, my arms winding around his neck and playing with the hair at the base of his neck as my hips moved against his, helped by his hands. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"  
"Yup. You always say the same thing after I've been dancing with Alice or Rose, and I can already feel what that did to you babe." He laughed softly before kissing along my neck.  
"How much I'd love to continue this situation as normal, love."  
"But we brought my mother along. It'd be rather rude to just abandon her with our family, wouldn't it?" I laughed turning in his arms to look at him, his golden eyes a shade darker than usual, which made me smile.  
"Extremely rude." He muttered as he leant his ace closer to mine, our lips just brushing.  
"And we don't want to be..." I got cut off by his lips smashing onto mine, his hands on my hips pulling me tighter against him. After a long moment or two I slid my hands down either side of his neck before resting them lightly on his chest. He thankfully got the message, as that action would've been my last coherent thought. "Come on; let's head back to the others for a while." I said quietly, sliding one of my hands into his, holding them above my head I did a very Alice twirl but settled his arm across my shoulder as I snuggled into his side a little as we walked. We soon reached the table and settled ourselves, Edward on the seat and me on his lap. It took me a moment to see the two additions to our table, but I couldn't help but grin when I saw them. Jacob and Renesmee were sat opposite myself and Edward.  
"Hey Bells, you have fun dancing?" Jake asked with a grin.  
"Yes. Thanks Jake, Alice is a wonderful dance partner." I smiled, before looking at my daughter, she was positively glowing. "You have fun in La Push Renesmee?"  
"Yup. We spent a lot of time at Quil and Claire's."  
"How are they?"  
"Fine. Claire's pregnant, about three months gone. They're so happy it's infectious."  
"I can see that." I laughed, "Are the twins at Billy's?"  
"No, Callum is at Sam and Emily's, the boys are having a game night tonight so he wanted to join in, and Becky is at Quil and Claire's having a girly night."  
"Sounds like fun. I'm surprised you two wanted to come hang out with us if there's so much going on down on the Rez."  
"I missed you guys, so did Jake, even though he'd never say it." My daughter laughed, ruffling her husbands hair.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett holler from across the club, they'd all been dancing for about half an hour leaving me and Edward at the table alone talking quietly, it was nice to just talk about random things with him again. It felt like everything was getting back to normal.  
"What does he want?" I asked Edward, looking over at my big brother.  
"He wants us to go and join them all, love. But it's up to you."  
"We should, we've become rather unsociable tonight." I smiled, sliding off Edwards lap and starting to head over to our family, I'd barely taken three steps when I was scooped up and thrown over my husbands shoulder. I couldn't stop the squeal of surprise that escaped me, and could hear him laughing as we walked through the crowd. "Edward, put me down."  
"I will. Eventually." He laughed. It didn't take long before he came to a stop in front of our family and shifted my body so I slide down the front of his body as his hands guided my hips. As my feet touched the floor I looked up at him, a slight glare to my gaze. I shook my head and turned to face our family, and an excited Emmett, but as I did so I made sure that my hip was n contact with him at all times, the bone lightly grazing the protruding organ in his jeans. He let out a low groan which made me grin smugly.  
"Now, what did you want Emmett?" I asked sweetly, ignoring the fact that Edward had once again pulled me flush against his body, I was playing the part of a shield for him right then, and was sorely tempted to step away. But I didn't. I listened as Emmett explained about the dance competition the club was having, it was for groups of five and the other girls wanted to join in, so I agreed, I didn't take that much convincing. But the problem was, the boys wanted Edward to join in too. I knew they'd struggle if left to their own devices; Em and Jake would probably just wind him up until he snapped at them and left. And I could tell Em had realised this since he was looking solely at me as he explained what they wanted. I thought for a moment, and asked Emmett how long until the competition started, he told me it was half an hour. I nodded and said we'd meet them back here then before pulling Edward away from the dance floor and out the back door in to the night air. I stopped when we were out of our family's hearing range.

I leant against a wall, the sole of my foot resting against the wall as well. Edward stood looking at me, apparently slightly confused as to my actions. "I'm not doing it Bella."  
"I know."  
"I mean it."  
"I know." He stepped closer towards me.  
"So what are we doing out here?"  
"I wanted some time alone with you, without those girls glaring at me."  
"And what did you plan to do with this alone time?"  
"Nothing much, I just thought we could talk, or something." He took another step towards me, now there was just a sliver of air between us now.  
"I like the idea of 'or something'." He whispered, resting his hands on the wall either side of my head.  
"Oh really? And what would that something be then?" I smiled.  
"I think you know what it is." He whispered in my ear, his voice far too velvety and soft to be up to any good.  
"I think I do. But not right now Edward. We only have half an hour; and what I plan on doing to you will take a lot longer than half an hour, and I don't want to spoil the surprise." I whispered before lightly biting his ear, earning a low growl from him.  
"Bella. Can we just go home?"  
"Nope. I wanna dance with my sisters, our mothers and our daughter Edward. Know what else I want?" I pressed a kiss to the area of skin just under his ear.  
"What?" His voice was strained so I decided to stay quiet for a while, lavishing his neck with kisses and light bites while my hands slid under his shirt, trailing lightly across his muscles. "Bella, tell me, I'll do anything you want, just please..." He almost tripped over a couple of his words and his breathing was becoming laboured, but I knew he was still coherent enough to say no to my request so I moved my lips lower, running them along his collarbone softly, nipping at the skin as my fingers dipped below the top of his jeans. They ran gently along the skin there, brushing against the top of the delicious 'v' I knew his pelvis created. "Bella..." He breathed my name this time, his voice hoarse and rough.  
"Edward." I whispered, returning my lips to brush against his as I spoke, "You said you'd do anything I want, did you mean it?" My fingers still brushing over his skin.  
"Y..yes."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes." I grinned, as he seemed to get lost once more in sensation.  
"So whatever I ask you to do, you'll do, no argument at all, because it'll make me happy?"  
"God, yes Bella. I promise. Anything. Whatever you want." My lips moved to his ear once more.  
"I want you to dance with the other boys. In the competition." I pressed my lips gently to the outside of his ear as I pulled his body closer to mine.  
"Anything." He whispered again before turning his head to capture my lips with his. His kiss was deep and passionate; but there was a needy edge to his kiss. I returned it happily, enjoying being sandwiched between the wall and my husband. His hands moved into my hair as one of his legs moved in between mine, pressing his erection into my hip.  
"Edward. Not here." I managed to breathe when our lips parted. He groaned softly but nodded as our kiss slowed and became light, chaste kisses. Eventually he took a small step back from me, his hands still in my hair as I released my grip on his jeans.  
"Why do I have a feeling I just agreed to something, I'm not going to like?" He asked after a moment, looking slightly worried.  
"Because you did. You promised me." I smiled innocently at him.  
"What?"  
"You're going to join in the dance competition baby." I grinned.  
"You are the most dangerous creature."  
"I know, you tell me that quite a lot." I laughed running my hands down his chest for a moment. "Come on, we have about two minutes before Emmett comes to find us." I smiled, freeing myself from his grip and walking into the club. Just inside the door I was attacked by a squealing Alice and Renesmee.  
"Bella!!! That was deviously brilliant!" Alice laughed, hugging me.  
"Mum, I don't need to know how you got dad to agree, but well done. Remember don't need to know." Renesmee smiled before dashing off towards the others. I heard Edward re enter the club and bit my lips to keep from laughing as I slid my hand into his and followed Alice through the crowd towards our family.

A few minutes later the DJ announced the start of the competition, as a group we'd decided that the girls would pick the boys song and the boys would pick the girls song. The boys discussion alone was highly entertaining as they thought of song after song and Edward shot them down, reminding them that it wasn't only his wife who was going to be dancing, but his daughter too. Finally they picked one that Edward was happy with. It had only taken us a moment to decide on the boys song, and had managed to keep it secret from the boys, thanks to my gift. Emmett and I handed in the song slips for the groups and headed back to the family waiting to be called. The first group of girls was called up and had called themselves something along the lines of 'Hot ladies' or something, I didn't really care since all of them seemed to have decided they were putting on the show for the Cullen an associated men. That got a reaction out of us girls, and we ended up paired off, ignoring the girls on stage. Then it was a group of guys, they were alright looking I suppose, but couldn't hold a candle to the vampires and the werewolf. I shared that thought with Edward which made him laugh quietly into my hair. Another group of girls were called and I was grateful that these ones appeared to have their own men in the crowds and ignored ours. Then it was our boys turn, They'd called themselves 'CBD' – Cullen Black Dwyer. They climbed up on stage to some whistles and yells from the women of the club, and laughter from the girls of our family. Their song started and it was non other than 'The Macarena' by Los Del Rio. Emmett, Jazz, Jake and Phil got straight into it, whereas Carlisle and Edward seemed a little lost, but finally they let go and joined in wholeheartedly. None of us could stop laughing, and I was grateful for my vampiric memory as this was something I never wanted to forget it. The song finished and the boys rejoined us, Edward grumbling. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his breath at my ear, "You, Isabella Cullen, owe me big time for that little display." He growled softly.  
"I know that, I already have plans in place to pay you back. But you'll have to wait until we get home." I grinned moving my hips playfully against his, getting another low growl from my husband, but this time Renee heard it and gave me a confused look, making me laugh and shake my head, a simple code for 'I'll tell you later'. Finally we were called up; I gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips before heading up onstage with the other girls, positioning myself between Rose and Alice as usual. We waited for the music; Alice hadn't shared, knowing it wouldn't be fair if she did. The music started and it was 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy. We started moving with the beat, I tried to ignore the fact that my daughter was on stage with me and focused on the lyrics, singing along with record.

_Baby you're all that I want.__  
__When you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe__  
__We're in heaven._

I found someone handing me a microphone, and couldn't help myself when I started singing and dancing, it felt so freeing to just forget that anyone except my family was with me, and I knew they'd love me no matter what. So I thought of the lyrics and what they meant to me and Edward in particular.

_  
__Oh, thinking about all our younger years,__  
__There was only you and me,__  
__We were young and wild and free.__  
__Now nothing can take you away from me.__  
__We__'__ve been down that road before,__  
__But that's over now.__  
__You keep me coming back for more.__  
_

Obviously that referred to my human years with him, and I couldn't help but smile at the memories that flooded back to me, days in the meadow, nights in my bed at Charlie's, our wedding, our honeymoon....

_  
__Baby you're all that I want.__  
__When you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe__  
__We're in heaven._

_  
__And love is all that I need__  
__And I found it there in your heart.__  
__It isn't too hard to see__  
__We're in heaven._

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.__  
__There's a lot that I could say__  
__But just hold me now,__  
__Cause our love will light the way.__  
_

If only he could understand how true the first line to that verse was, nothing would ever change the way I felt about him, or how much he means to me. The rest of the verse seemed to capture our entire relationship, there was always something we could say, something unimportant, or self deprecating, but we' worked through that, managing to find a peace where the world could fall away and we'd be the only ones left.

_  
__Baby you're all that I want.__  
__When you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe__  
__We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need__  
__And I found it there in your heart.__  
__It isn't too hard to see__  
__We're in heaven._

_Now our dreams are coming true.__  
__Through the good times and the bad__  
__I'll be standing there by you._

So true, we had our beautiful baby girl, a happy marriage and a wonderful family, and each other everything we'd ever wanted, even if we didn't know it to begin with.

_  
__(We__'__re in heaven.)_

_And love is all that I need__  
__And I found it there in your heart.__  
__It isn't too hard to see__  
__We're in heaven.__  
_

The song ended and I handed back the microphone before sliding down from the stage into the waiting arms of my husband.  
"I love you Bella."  
"I love you too baby." I smiled, kissing him softly before joining in with girls squeals.  
"Bells! You officially rock!" Emmett yelled, grinning.  
"Yeah, Bella, you should do that more often." Jake added.  
"Baby, that was amazing. You've changed so much. You would never have done that when we lived in Phoenix." Renee said quietly as she stood next to me, grinning, with Phil's arms around her waist.

Four more groups performed before the winners were announced. 'CBD' won the guys round and the 'Stupid Lambs' – yes, Alice chose the name – won for the girls. Edward and I headed up on stage to collect the prizes, a small gold cup for each team. The DJ asked me to do an encore and at first I protested until I heard Edward's voice behind me, "Bella, please, I'd love to see you sing again." His voice was pleading, and I had no hope of resistance.  
"And you say I'm dangerous." I muttered as I took the microphone, but told the DJ I wouldn't sing another dance song, so we briefly looked through the catalogue that he had when I found the perfect one. Something just for Edward. The music started and I smiled, lifting my shield for a moment, _Just for you, oh, and you owe me now!_ I heard Edwards chuckle and saw his slight nod.

_When I was younger__  
__I saw my daddy cry__  
__And curse at the wind__  
__He broke his own heart__  
__And I watched__  
__As he tried to reassemble it__  
__And my momma swore that__  
__She would never let herself forget__  
__And that was the day that I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love__  
__If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere__  
__Deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__To make it alone__  
__Or keep a straight face__  
__And I've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable distance__  
__And up until now__  
__I had sworn to myself that I'm content__  
__With loneliness__  
__Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't__  
__Let go of what's in front of me here__  
__I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up__  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing__  
__Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

As the song finished I heard the shouts from the people in the club, but could see nothing but Edwards smile as I launched myself into his arms and kissed him thoroughly, earning another hollering round of cheers from our audience. "Can we go home now?" I didn't get a response but found myself moving swiftly through the parting crowd and towards the door. Once we broke out into the clean air Edward turned and kissed me again before pulling me towards the Volvo. He unlocked the doors and let me get in before zipping round to the drivers side and pulling away.

For once I didn't care about the speed he was driving at, all I knew was that we couldn't get home quick enough. My body was screaming for the man beside me and nothing would stop me from getting what I wanted, what I needed. I just prayed I'd have enough restraint to make it to the cottage, I had a feeling we were going to need the privacy tonight.

**Authors Note: That second song was 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. I enjoyed writing this chapter so please let me know what you thought. It was nice to see Bella really relax for once. And now we have two frustrated vampires stuck in a car... how much patience do they really have?**


	17. Surprise

**Surprise**

**BPOV**

We finally pulled up in the garage; the tension in the car was palpable. In no time at all the engine was off and we were both out of the car and running round the house towards the cottage which was our true home. I'd barely stepped over the threshold before the door was closed and pressed against my back, I just managed a breathy laugh when my mouth was covered by the familiar soft yet hungry lips.

"Bella..." Edwards voice was rough as he pulled his lips from mine. I glanced into his eyes as he spoke and saw the familiar lust filled black irises looking back at me. "You owe me." He smiled, kissing my neck softly, nipping at the skin occasionally.  
"Nuh uh, you owe me." I whispered, melting under his skilful lips.  
"I suppose I do, after that song." He muttered as his hands ran up my sides, just slipping under the fabric of my top and skimming over the flesh of my stomach, making my muscles tense reflexively. I couldn't speak so I simply nodded. "But I think I'll owe you one later." He smiled against my collar bone as he pulled back away from me and moved swiftly to the sofa. I whined slightly as he pulled away, and it took me a moment to realise where he'd moved to.  
"Edward, you're such a tease ."  
"You know you love it." He smiled as I moved to sit beside him on the sofa, his arm winding around my shoulders.  
"No, I really don't." I muttered settling into his side, but unable to keep a slight smile off my face at just his presence.  
"Oh really? Then how come you're smiling?"  
"Because I love you. Not because I love you being a tease. "  
"Nice to know." He grinned kissing the top of my head lightly.  
"So what did you want to do tonight?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, that seems like a great alternative to what we were doing." I grumbled, folding my arms across my stomach.  
"Well, my love, what did you want to do tonight?"  
"I wanted to fuck you senseless, but I fear the mood has been lost." I said simply looking up at him.  
"My, what has happened to you over the last fifteen years, and where's my innocent and sweet Bella who didn't even think about sex?"  
"I don't know what Bella you're talking about, sex has been a pretty constant thought since you turned up honey, then again I suppose you didn't know that did you?" I smirked.  
"That's not nice." He growled  
"What's not nice Edward?"  
"Reminding me of my inability to read your mind."  
"Oh, well, you'll just have to learn to deal with it won't you sweetie?" I giggled as I found myself being pulled into his lap.  
"Or I could convince you to just let go of your shield." He suggested, as if it were ever that simple.  
"And how might I ask are you going to do that?" I asked, running a hand along his cheek and up into his hair while the thumb of my other hand brushed lightly over his lips. He kissed the tip of my thumb before smiling but shaking his head. He wasn't sharing his plans, assuming he had any. Instead he turned me on his lap so I was straddling his thighs as he moved his hands to either side of my neck, pulling me down so our lips met in a slow, deep kiss as both my hands ran through his hair gently tugging on it occasionally. Couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped my mouth into his as his hands slid down over my shoulders and arms, his thumbs lightly brushing the outside of my breasts before settling at my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Mum?"  
"Fuck!"  
"Dad!"  
"Renesmee, what are you doing here?"  
"I was coming to see if you two wanted to watch a movie with the rest of us. Aunt Alice said it'd be safe." I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as I slid off Edwards lap so I was stood in front of him, looking at my daughter. She looked slightly shocked, but I think that was more from her hearing her dad swear in front of her than anything else.  
"Maybe you shouldn't trust Alice quite so implicitly anymore baby." I chuckled, running a hand through my hair. It felt odd to feel awkward, almost like I would if Charlie had found out about mine and Edwards secret midnight rendezvous, not like our 'grown up' daughter (yes, she was still only fifteen in my mind occasionally) had just caught us making out on the couch in our own house.  
"But, that's just...I know you two...Ew!" I turned to Edward and grinned.  
"There's our fifteen year old Edward."  
"Indeed. What a precious age!" The sarcasm in his voice was playful but still held a note of annoyance, not at Renesmee herself but at the fact we'd been interrupted.  
"Seriously guys you should keep that stuff to the bedroom, or..." A shudder flew through her body as she realised where her and Jake had been staying not too long ago. "Ok, now I'm officially scarred for life!"  
"What so being a half human, half vampire married to a werewolf didn't manage that? No it took the realisation that your parents have sex to do it? Wow." I shook my head and wandered over to my daughter.  
"No, you guys make out, at the most. You do not have sex! That's just too gross!"  
"How do you think you were made baby?"  
"Ok, stop. Now. Just stop. It's sick. You guys are old!"  
"Excuse me!? There's only one old person in this room Renesmee, and that's your father. He is after all eighty six years older than me." I laughed.  
"Bella. Don't encourage her."  
"Why not? Maybe I wouldn't be encouraging her if you'd done what I wanted you to do in the first place!"  
"Again, I say EW!"  
"Renesmee, maybe you understand how I feel now."  
"What do you mean dad?"  
"Jacob hasn't quite mastered the mental filter for when your mother isn't around. And I can tell you something, I never, ever needed to see _that_."  
"Alright Edward, that just got gross for me, so let's stop there shall we? Now, are you coming up to the house to watch a movie or not?"  
"Sure, maybe I'll be able to rip my pixie of a sisters head off."  
"I don't think so. Do you want a depressed Jasper skulking round the house? It'd be like having an infectious broody you around." I laughed before taking Renesmee's hand and pulling her out the door, running with her towards the main house. We made it to the bottom step of the deck before I felt strong hands latch onto my waist from behind and lift me off the ground, as I was lifted I let go of Renesmee's hand and squealed unintentionally. "Edward! Put me down!"  
"No." He said simply lifting me over his head, so my head fell backwards as my feet kicked his chest. "Bella, please refrain from kicking me." His voice was annoyingly calm and collected.  
"No. Not until you put me down."

"What did you do this time Bella?" Came the all too familiar southern drawl of Jasper from the back door.  
"Nothing! Jazz, help me get down?" I pleaded.  
"Sorry honey, no can do. I'm under orders."  
"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" I screeched, and heard Emmett laugh loudly and everyone start to head out onto the deck.  
"Yes Bella?"  
"I will destroy your shoe collection."  
"What!? Why? I didn't do anything!"  
"Really?" It was hard to look menacing when draped over your husbands head. And with that thought I realised just how much like a human I was acting, I could always get away from Edward now, if I really wanted to. It took less than a second for me to roll my legs up and over my head, twisting my waist from Edwards grasp before landing gracefully on my feet. "I forgot I could do that." I laughed resting my hands on Edwards shoulders and squeezing gently.  
"Still going to burn my shoes?"  
"Oh yeah, the shoes were for more than one reason Ali."  
"Bella." My mums voice grabbed my attention.  
"Yeah?" I asked, a slight meekness to my tone.  
"Are you threatening to destroy Alice's property?"  
"Nothing she can't replace."  
"That's not the point Isabella!"  
"But mum! She deserves it."  
"I highly doubt that, Alice hasn't done anything since we got back except suggest Renesmee come find you two to see if you wanted to be sociable."  
"Yeah, that's _all_ she did, sure."  
"What do you mean?" Esme chimed stepping out from behind my mum, she was much more used to dealing with teenage vampire disputes.  
"The psychic pixie sent our daughter to the cabin."  
"Ahh, I see." Esme smiled, while Renee looked like she didn't understand why this warranted a shoe burning. "Alice?"  
"I just wanted to spend some time with my brother and sister..." She switched on the puppy dog eyes as Edward and I rearranged ourselves silently so I was leaning back against his chest and his arms were wrapped around my stomach, his chin resting on my shoulder. Jasper had assumed a similar position with Alice.  
"That's still no excuse to do that to Nessie!" Esme laughed softly, "She didn't need to see anything like that."  
"It wasn't that bad." Alice protested.  
"Bad enough." Renesmee grumbled. Making me and Edward laugh quietly.  
"Now, Alice, apologise to Bella, Edward and Nessie please." Esme said calmly.  
"Sorry." She said sullenly.  
"And Bella, please refrain from burning Alice's shoes if possible, we don't need that headache around here right now."  
"Yes Esme." I said quietly, glancing at Alice and smiling conspiratorially at her, which she returned happily, I got a confused look from Jasper and just winked at him before turning in Edwards arms. "You do realise that was cruel, don't you?"  
"And you're a bully!"  
"Fair enough. I love you!"  
"I love you too."  
"So friends?"  
"Yeah, friends." I grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before Alice dragged me backwards into the house. How glad I was not to be clumsy any longer! My mum was still stood in the doorway looking completely confused as Edward, Jasper and Emmett headed in after us.  
"They're sisters Renee, they fight about things we don't understand and make up in ways we can't see, and then plot things which are truly scary!" Edward smiled as he led Renee into the house.

Alice and I were settled on the sofa in the living room, Jake and Renesmee on the love seat, Emmett and Rose were in the chair and Edward and Jasper had settled themselves on the floor in front of the couch when Renee came downstairs after changing into her pyjamas, Jake handing Phil a bowl of popcorn for them to share as they headed for the only vacant seat, the bean bags.  
"So what're we watching?" Phil asked glancing around.  
"The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Emmett cheered, causing us all to groan as Carlisle and Esme flitted in and perched themselves, Esme on Carlisle's knee, on the end of the sofa that Alice and I were sitting on.  
"Sweet!" Phil smiled, and Renee looked happy about the choice too. As much as I love that movie, watching it with Emmett was a whole other experience, he had his own running commentary. The movie started and Alice and I picked up our own conversation, low enough that we wouldn't disturb Renee and Phil, and the others would be able to tune us out. Emmett definitely would tune us out to stop us ruining his fun!

"Tomorrow then?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's going to be fun, you know that."  
"I know Ali, I just don't think Renee will appreciate it."  
"She will, she'll just struggle a little."  
"Fine. I'll talk to her tomorrow night."  
"What are you girls planning?" Carlisle asked quietly, looking every bit the concerned father.  
"Nothing. Just sorting some things out." I smiled sweetly.  
"What things?"  
"Moving things."  
"So why the secrecy?"  
"Because Renee won't like one of our plans, and Em will tell her about it before we have a chance to sort it out."  
"What plan?" But we both just shook our heads. "Ok, just don't start another feud, ok? We're only just recovering from the last one! And no food!" We smiled and nodded. After the last war between Emmett , Alice and myself Carlisle and Esme had rules that any pranks could not cause damage to the house or involve human food, or take place at whatever schooling establishment we were attending at the time. As much as I was the responsible one when I was human and looking after Charlie and Renee, and I still was responsible when it came to anything to do with Renesmee or the kids, I relished behaving like a teenager occasionally especially with Alice and Emmett, they really were my brother and sister. Rose had taken the place of one of my best friends along with Jasper, and while I still thought of them as my siblings it wasn't quite the same, so now when we started devising new identities the three of us were generally related as we were the most believable.

We settled down, smiling happily to ourselves as we watched the end of the movie, my hand running lazily through Edwards hair as I snuggled down on the sofa, my feet tucked under me and my cheek resting on the hand that wasn't running through his hair. When the film finished Emmett made an almost tearful sound when we all cheered, his version of the dance to 'Rose Tint My World' had been too much for Carlisle and Esme so they'd left us all to it, going for a hunt. "What next?" Renee asked, clearly still slightly hyper from the drinks she'd downed at the club, I glanced at the clock and bit back the urge to point out how late it was. It was already five in the morning, we'd have to make sure that Renee remembered we didn't sleep because she was used to going to bed when other people did, and family nights like this didn't lend themselves to people going to bed, although Jake had fallen asleep in the loveseat while Renesmee used him as a pillow while watching the TV.  
"How about Blazing Saddles?" Phil suggested, us girls groaned while the boys grinned. As Phil changed the discs us girls all left the room, and headed up the stairs to mine and Edwards bedroom as it was furthest away from the boys. Renesmee and Alice flung themselves on the bed in matching movements making me and Renee laugh and Rose roll her eyes as we all settled onto the bed. After an hour or so Renee and Renesmee had left to go to bed, and Rose and Emmett had gone 'hunting' and Jasper and Edward had joined us in the room.

"So what do you two want to do with this morning?" Jasper asked, moving to the bed and settling himself, cross legged at Alice's feet.  
"We need to do some online shopping, and organise some stuff to be collected from Renee and Phil's." Alice smiled, proud of herself and our plan.  
"Ok, did you want us to leave you to it?" Edward asked, looking straight at me. I simply shook my head and crooked my finger at him. He made his way over to the side of the bed, and slid behind me, so my back rested against his chest.  
"This is comfy." I sighed happily.  
"Good, because I like sitting like this."  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
"Because you can do whatever it is you're doing, and I can do this." His voice was quiet as he spoke and were quickly followed by a light kiss on my neck.  
"Alright lover boy simmer down." Jasper laughed.  
"Spoil sport." I grumbled, but smiled at my brother. "Come on Ali. Let's get going, we don't have forever before they wake up."  
"Ok." She grinned, pulling out my laptop from Edwards top drawer.  
"Do I even want to know why my computer is in your cabinet Edward?"  
"Nope."  
"Fine." I sighed, content not to know. Some things just weren't worth the time.  
"Right so you narrowed down the choices didn't you?"  
"Yes Alice, I did that yesterday."  
"Good, so we have four choices. Which do you prefer?"  
"The second one."  
"That's my favourite too!"  
"I thought it might be Ali. I just love it."  
"So that's that sorted. I just need to go make a few calls about getting the stuff from Jacksonville and L.A. moved. It'll take me about an hour, so we'll see you guys then. Remember we move in two days. Ok? Oh and Bella, Carlisle will love our idea, and Esme will think its sweet, so don't worry. Only one barrier. Ok?"  
"Thanks Alice. Just the biggest barrier left then." I laughed as Alice and Jazz left the room.

"What are you two plotting?" Edward whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on the skin just behind it, effectively melting every bone in my body.  
"Nothing, just sorting out some things Carlisle asked us to."  
"Ok. I wanted to talk to you anyway."  
"Oh really, what about?"  
"Aro." I turned my head to look at him, a frown on my face.  
"Well that sounds promising." I muttered.  
"Bella, please just listen."  
"Sure."  
"I'm worried. If Aro can stoop low enough to convince one of your friends to try and get you to go to Volterra and join the guard what else will he try to do?"  
"Edward, you don't need to worry about it. I'll never leave you to go to Volterra, you know that."  
"I know. That's not what I'm worried about. It's Renesmee I'm worried about, what Aro will do to try and convince her."  
"She's not stupid, if anything happens she has the Pack, and she'll call us. Nothing will make our little girl go to Italy, ever. We banned her from the country, remember? She'd never go, no matter what. It'll be fine baby, trust me. And trust Alice, she won't let anything happen. OK?"  
"But..."  
"No, no buts. Just think about it like this, Renesmee is an immortal, Jake is werewolf, and alpha of a rather large pack, nothing is going to touch her, let alone harm her, or the kids. They're all fine. As much as I'd love for them to come with us, they have a life in New York, the kids have friends, and school and Renesmee has a job, Jake has a job, and they have a normal life, for now. I'm not going to take that away from them because I'm scared."  
"I know, but that doesn't stop me wanting her to never leave my sight."  
"I should think not, she's our daughter, we're allowed to be really crazy when it comes to her and her safety. It's one of the privileges of parenthood." I laughed softly, running my fingers lightly over his arms.  
"As long as it's allowed." He muttered leaning back against the headboard and pulling me with him.  
"Definitely." We stayed sat in silence for a while, neither of us moving, even to breathe until Alice came back in.

"Right, everything will be waiting at the new houses for us." She said calmly, lacking her usual Alice exuberance. "And you two need to stop worrying, she'll be fine."  
"Unfortunately Alice, she's the one thing we can't trust you on. You can't see her clearly, even without Jake." I smiled softly, but sat up, pulling Edward with me.  
"Yeah, but this is just me telling you she'll be fine. No psychic ability required." She smiled. Then in typical Alice fashion she jumped up and down. "Now, the boys are going hunting and me and you Bella-boo, are going to talk to the parents!"  
"I don't need to go hunting Alice." Edward sighed.  
"Maybe not, but apparently we have to have some brotherly quality time." Jasper laughed, glancing at me with a grin. At least he knew vaguely what was going on.  
"Edward, please just go, I don't want you to fight with Alice, and we really need to go talk to Carlisle and Esme."  
"What about?"  
"Just some moving stuff. Please?"  
"Fine. But we're having a family night tonight. Just me, you, Renesmee and the kids."  
"And Jacob."  
"If we have to." Edward grumbled as he climbed off the bed.  
"I'll see you later, have fun. And try to avoid Rose and Emmett." I grinned, sliding off the end of the bed nearest Alice as the boys nodded and jumped out of the window heading off towards the forest. We waited for about a minute before Alice grinned, that was our cue, they were out of hearing range so we could get on with what needed doing.

"I hate keeping things from him Alice."  
"I know, but it's only 'til we've talked to the parents, you can tell him everything when he gets back."  
"Good." I smiled as we headed to Carlisle's office. All four of the 'adults' were waiting for us. "Hey." I grinned as we walked into the room; I perched on Carlisle's desk and waited for Alice to explain our plan.

About half an hour later we all left the office smiling, the parents had agreed, Renee and Esme thought is was one of the sweetest things ever, while Phil didn't want to get in Alice's way and Carlisle thought it'd be a great exercise for us all, in short, they loved it! Now all that was left was for us to tell Edward the plan. That was my job.

Alice and I ran over some fine details with Renee and Phil while we waited for the boys to get back. When we had five minutes until they were due I pulled my shield back form them all, Carlisle, Esme and Alice all knowing how to hide their thoughts from Edward while it was the main idea that Renee and Phil didn't. I wasn't going to have to tell him directly, just confirm and explain.

I was sat in our room as Edward climbed in through the window. "De ja vu much?" I smiled as I set aside the book I'd been 'reading'.  
"What can I say, old habits die hard."  
"I'm not complaining." I grinned as he moved over to the sofa and stood in front of me, his eyes shining brightly I couldn't help but get lost in them until he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Isabella?"  
"Yes Eddie?" I growled quietly, he knew how much I hated people using my full name.  
"Why does Renee think that you and Alice are going to be living with her and Phil when we move?" He asked calmly and quietly, though I knew it was taking him some effort.  
"Because we are." I replied simply.  
"Without me and Jasper?"  
"Yup."  
"Why?"  
"Carlisle suggested that Alice and I come up with the cover story for this move as a way to keep us occupied, so we did."  
"And what _exactly _is this story that you concocted?" His calm facade was slowly deteriorating, which is why I was telling him, he never got _quite_ as angry at me as anyone else.  
"Alice was adopted by Renee and Phil, who are my parents. You, Jazz and Em were adopted by Carlisle and Esme, Rose is Emmett's girlfriend who lives with you."  
"So where does that leave Alice and Jasper, and you and me?  
"We meet at high school and start dating."  
"We what?"  
"You heard me Edward."  
"You're telling me that I have to pretend not to know my wife?!?"  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Why?"  
"Because we're going back to the beginning Edward. We're doing it over. The way it should've been, without the bloodlust, or James or any of it. We're going to have our normal high school relationship, the one we deserved in the first place. You wanted to take me on a date, this is your chance." I said quietly, hoping he'd understand.  
"This is what you really want?"  
"It really is."  
"Okay, we'll do it you're way, but I want to go on the record as saying I hate this."  
"Sure thing baby."  
"This is a twenty-four-seven thing isn't it?"  
"Yeah, kinda."  
"So I'd have to come over without climbing through the window?"  
"Sometimes, yeah, but for the record, I've still never shut my window." I smiled as he sat down next to me.  
"I still don't like it."  
"I know, but I thought it'd be nice. You always said you wished you could give me a 'normal' life, and since this is as close as we can get, I thought I'd put having my biological mum around to good use."  
"I understand Bella, really, I do. I'm just a little jealous."  
"Jealous? Of who?"  
"Alice. She gets to live with you."  
"You saying you'd rather pretend to be my brother so you could live in the same house as me?"  
"God no! I prefer the boyfriend option to that, but my favourite one is the one where I get to be your husband out of school."  
"Sorry, sweetie, but it could be fun."  
"I hope so." He smiled kissing the top of my head.

"Is it safe?" Alice called from outside the door about two hours later.  
"Yes Alice." Edward laughed as I finished pulling my t-shirt over my head and smoothed it out. She threw open the door grinning.  
"Come on then Bella, we have shopping to do!" She squealed before hugging Edward and thanking him for not being too difficult. I grabbed my bag off the bed, slipped my feet into the ballet flats waiting for me and took hold of Alice's arm, pulling her off my husband. As soon as she released hi I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor slightly before kissing me fiercely. After a cough from Alice he set me down laughing quietly.  
"I'll see you tonight love."  
"Yup, don't forget to call Renesmee and Jake." I smiled as Alice dragged me out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Alice, Rose, Renee, Esme and me were climbing out of Emmett's jeep outside the mall in Port Angeles. This was Renee's first proper shopping trip with Alice, if she thought Alice was bad in Forks she was in for a shock now. We headed into the first store, a clothes one, surprise surprise, and started browsing. Renee stuck close to me in hopes of avoiding the pixie that was Alice which made me laugh. Soon my mum was being forced into a changing room with a huge pile of outfits to try on. She'd tried to tell Alice that she didn't need any new clothes to which Alice laughed and handed her another outfit. After she'd tried on the outfits and Alice had bought half of the clothes we left, moving swiftly to the next store. This pattern continued for a while before I reminded my sister that my mum needed feeding occasionally. So we headed to the food court where me and Renee headed over to get her some food.

"Alice is a shopping machine." Mum sighed.  
"I know, you get used to it. Eventually. I think." I laughed. When we got to the cash register I handed over my credit card automatically making Renee sigh.  
"Bella, I can afford some lunch you know."  
"I know, but so can I. Please, let me get this, it's not like me and Edward can take you and Phil out for dinner or anything, not really, so please?"  
"Fine. But I would like to buy something myself today, Alice has already spent too much on me."  
"Mum, we can afford it, and besides, she's been really restrained today."  
"This is restrained?"  
"Yeah, scary isn't it?" I grinned as we made our way back to the table where Alice was planning which other shops we had to visit.  
"Alice, three shops, that's it, then we're going home." Esme said firmly, I gave her a grateful look as I ran a hand through my hair. Alice finally settled on Victoria Secret and two other clothes shops. So we set off as soon as Renee had finished her food.

It took us another hour and a half to be finished and pile back into the Jeep and another twenty minutes to get back to the house. As we pulled up I saw Jake's car out front and smiled, I grabbed my bags from the back of the Jeep and jumped out. "See you all later, I have family time." I laughed heading round to the cabin. I barely made it through the door before my bags were taken out of my hands. "Thanks Edward." I laughed as my husband put the bags away, we'd take them up to the main house later. I looked around the living room and saw my family sat there, Callum and Rebecca were busy playing one of Emmett's game on the game console while Jake and Renesmee were sat on the couch.  
"Have fun mum?"  
"Yup. Alice was very well behaved." I grinned settling myself on the free couch where Edward had sat after moving the bags. I couldn't help but snuggle into his side a little.  
"Buy anything nice?"  
"Some new outfits Alice insisted I needed, and a few little things. What have you guys been up to today?" I asked though I didn't really need to, I knew they'd spent some time at La Push, I could smell the other wolves all over them all.  
"Just hung out on the Rez. Seth said hi." Jake grinned.  
"He should come over before we leave. It'd be nice to see him again."  
"I'll tell him."  
"Thanks Jake."  
"So what did you guys want to do tonight exactly?"  
"Ask your father, this was his idea."  
"I just wanted to spend some time together as a family before we move."  
"And you go back to being mum's boyfriend?" Renesmee laughed, making Edward growl.  
"Edward!" I scolded before looking at Renesmee. "How did you find out about that?"  
"Gramps told me. I overheard him talking to Uncle Jazz." She shrugged. "You guys know that I understand the whole cover story thing, I just love the fact that Dad's going to have to do something like a teenager."  
"Yeah, Edward, you're hardly the night at the movies type." Jake laughed. His words reminded me of the night I spent with him and Mike at the movies while Edward was gone and I smiled.  
"I think I can do a little better than that for my wife." Edward smiled smugly at Jake.  
"Girlfriend." Renesmee coughed.  
"Does granddad have a girlfriend?" Callum asked, as the twins switched off their game.  
"No, Cal." Jake laughed.  
"Oh." Callum sighed, sounding a little disappointed making us all laugh.  
"When are you guys moving?" Jake asked after a moment.  
"Day after tomorrow. Alice has everything sorted; the houses have been bought and are currently being decorated as per Esme's specific direction and all of our stuff will be waiting for us at said houses."  
"That works well; we were going to head back to New York tomorrow night, because these two have to get ready for summer camp." Renesmee said, ruffling Callums hair briefly.  
"Camp? Sounds fun." I enthused. The twins nodded vigorously and I looked up at Edward pointedly, he nodded at me and sighed.  
"What's going on with you guys?"  
"Nothing princess, now how about we play a game of cards?" Edward smiled.

A few hours later Edward and I left the cabin to let Renesmee and Jacob convince Callum and Rebecca to go to bed. The fun of teenagers. Edward was carrying my bags, which was still a point of contention, I often insisted that he let me carry at least one bag, since it's not like they weighed too much. We made it back to the house and dropped offmy shopping in our room before going back downstairs to see the family who were all sat in the living room, seemingly waiting for us. "Now that you two are back we can start ironing out a few rules for the move, since this one is a little different." Carlisle smiled at us, Jasper and Edward however did not look happy, though Jasper seemed to be doing better with it than Edward. "First, once we move and until you start school Alice and Bella are off limits publicly, you can call them and obviously if they want you can go visit them or they can visit us at the house, but no one can see you out in public together." Everyone nodded, except of course Renee and Phil who were exempt from that rule. "Next, since Bella and Alice want this to be the most 'normal' high school appearance you've all had Esme and I have spoken to Renee and Phil and decided it would be a good idea if you all made some new friends."  
"We already made friends with a human Carlisle." Rose commented.  
"Bella doesn't count Rosalie. And you weren't exactly her greatest fan at first were you?" Carlisle smiled gently at his daughter. "Of course that means we'll all have to work harder at being human, though Alice and Bella will have an easier time of it, living with Renee and Phil. And finally, you all have to take part in an extra curricular activity, which isn't sports." He added quickly as Emmett was about to cheer. "You know you have an unfair advantage in sports Emmett."  
"So? It sucks that we're not allowed to play."  
"You'll live." I muttered which got a laugh out of everyone in the room.


	18. Friends

**Author's Note: OK, I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm so sorry! I have been writing though, so I now have two more chapters after this ready and waiting. I'll explain a little more about this chapter at the end.**

**Friends**

**BPOV**

The next couple of months ran smoothly, Seth came by before we left Forks and it was great to see him looking so happy and healthy, it also meant that the boys had four players for a football game in the back garden while Jake was busy helping Renesmee pack. That night Renesmee, Jake and the twins headed back to New York and we prepared for our move back up to Alaska. When we arrived in Alaska Alice and I said a quick goodbye to our husbands before heading off to help Renee and Phil unpack our new house. Once we were settled the weeks flew past in a blur of shopping, talking to Edward on the phone and hunting. But soon enough it was time for school to start, and neither Alice nor I could wait.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice whined from outside my bathroom door as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
"Almost Alice, just give me five seconds." I sighed, rolling my eyes we still had two hours before we had to be at school.  
"Five, four, three, two..."  
"I'm ready." I muttered stepping out of the bathroom and standing in front of my pixie of a sister as she appraised my outfit, I'd gone for the casual 'drive Edward insane' look since I hadn't seen him in over a week. Carlisle had decided that our twenty four seven roles were to kick in a week before school much to Edwards dismay. So here I was wearing Edwards favourite tight black jeans, a deep blue sweater and killer black knee high boots. And surprisingly enough Alice looked proud.  
"I've taught you well. Now all I need to do is teach Renee the same and my purpose will be complete." She sniffed as if she were about to cry.  
"It's easier to just go along with you rather than fight Alice, that's all."  
"As long as it gets you dressing properly I don't care Bella." She grinned turning on her heel and heading out of my room which was my new haven, three of the walls were an off white colour and covered in shelves filled with my books while the fourth wall was a deep midnight blue. My bed was against the blue wall and there was a window seat in the bay window. There were pictures of Alice and I from over the summer, and a few from some of our other years at high school dotted around, all details to fabricate the lie in case we had friends over. In my bedside cabinet however was a photo of Renesmee and her family and my favourite picture of Edward and I, we were sat on the deck back in Forks, he was on the step above me and my back was pulled against his chest, his arms wrapped around me, we were both laughing, him looking out to where Em and Jazz were wrestling and I was looking up at him in disbelief at what he'd just said. Esme had taken the picture without us realising and I adored it. I grabbed my new bag off the bed and slung it over my shoulder before following Alice downstairs.

I smiled as I wandered into the kitchen and saw Renee and Phil eating breakfast while Alice talked their ears off as she perched at the end of the breakfast bar. Thankfully my mum and Phil had gotten used to Alice over the summer and had mastered the skill of filtering her out when necessary. "Morning." I grinned at the three, giving mum and Phil each a kiss on the cheek.  
"Good morning baby. You excited about school?" Renee asked with a smirk as she sipped her coffee.  
"As excited as I can be mum." I replied with a chuckle, "By the way have you seen my notebook? I put it down yesterday and haven't seen it since."  
"The green one?" Alice asked, I nodded. "Oh, I put it in your bag last night."  
"Thanks Ali." With all my free time recently I had started writing my own stories and had decided to take the notebook I used with me to school so I had something to do when class got too boring.  
"No problem. Now we're going to have to leave in twenty minutes if we're going to get to school when we want."  
"Ok, well I'm just going to go call Edward, I said I would."  
"Fine, but don't let him convince you to call off the charade. He'll try."  
"He always tries, but he hasn't won yet. I like to think I have a little more will power than that Ali."  
"I hope so." She smiled as I left the room, pulling my phone from my pocket and dialling Edwards number. It rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"Bella." He breathed, sounding happy to hear from me, and I have to say I was more than happy to hear his velvet voice again.  
"The one and only. Just wanted to make sure you're excited about school."  
"I'd be more excited if we didn't have to go through with this charade." He muttered.  
"Well that's too bad Edward because we're doing this. We've talked about this, at length, and you agreed to play along."  
"For you. Unfortunately I'd do anything for you." He grumbled, but I could hear the hint of a smile in his voice.  
"Well it's me who's asking you to play along. I really want to do this. Oh and Carlisle wanted me to remind you that this is the last married phone call you get. After this we don't know each other. And Alice is now tugging on my arm, so I have to go. But, I love you, and I can't wait for you to be my boyfriend sometime this year." I giggled.  
"I love you too Bella, more than you know. I'll see you at school."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." I ended the call and sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought, but worth it.

Half an hour later Alice and I had pulled up in front of our new school, collected our schedules and locker assignments and were sat waiting for the other students to show up. We only had two classes together, English and Gym, which was good; it left us plenty of time to 'mingle'. Fifteen minutes before school was due to start the all too familiar sound of a Rosalie tuned engine hit us, and we both tensed slightly, though none of the humans hovering around would've noticed any change in our posture. Sure enough Emmett's new jeep came into view not a minute later and pulled up opposite my car. My eyes were fixed on the Jeep waiting for the moment when I'd realise just how bad an idea this was. Emmett and Rose were the first ones to climb out of the car and I couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of my brother and sister, next was Jasper, and I heard Alice's soft whine as she watched her husband, and to his credit Jazz looked good, his cream sweater fitted him wonderfully as did his light jeans. I felt sorry for Alice, but only for a moment as that was the moment Edward decided to climb out of the Jeep, and fuck did he look good. He was wearing a black button down which was open showing the tight grey t-shirt he was wearing underneath, team that with his dark jeans and it was taking all of my efforts not to run over to him and ravish him right then and there as he ran his hand through his hair. I felt Alice grip my arm and I pried my eyes off my husband to look at her. She was wearing an expression which was torn between determination and want. Our family started towards us as we were sat by the entrance to the main building and we had to get up and move away, neither of us would last right now if we came too close to our other halves. I had however noticed that Edward was pointedly not looking at me, and Jazz was doing the same with Alice, it was nice to know this was just as hard on them as it was on us.

As they vanished inside Alice and I made our way to English which was our first class. We found seats at the back of the classroom and had settled ourselves just seconds before the bell rang and the rest of the students filed in. The boys in the class seemed unable to keep from glancing at me and my sister while the girls reaction varied from jealous glares to curious glances. The murmured conversations were predominately ones of curiosity about us. The teacher appeared and started handing out reading lists before asking us all to introduce ourselves by saying our name, our favourite colour and our favourite thing to do. Internally my introduction went like this, _Hi, I'm Bella, my favourite colour is topaz and my favourite thing to do is my husband Edward Cullen, _however what I actually said was, "Hi, I'm Bella Dwyer, my favourite colour is topaz and my favourite thing to do is read." I sat back down while Alice told everyone her favourite colour was cream (not a surprise after this morning), and her favourite thing to do was shop (again not a surprise for anyone who had ever met her before). The class continued once everyone had introduced themselves, and the teacher outlined what we'd be talking about this semester, which was no different to what we'd covered a couple of years ago in our sophomore year back in L.A.. Finally the bell rang and we left the class, Alice having history next while I had French. So we parted ways and I moved off to try and locate my next classroom.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said beside me, shocking me a little.  
"Yeah?" I said turning to look at the dark haired girl beside me, she was smiling and seemed completely at ease beside me, an unusual reaction, but not completely unheard of.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted some help getting to your next class?"  
"Um, yeah, that'd be great, thanks. I have French with Mr. Hornsby?" I don't know why it came out as a question but it did.  
"Oh, I have that now too. Come on." She grinned setting off down the corridor. "I'm Hannah by the way."  
"Bella." I smiled, easily keeping pace with her.  
"I know. Where did you move from?"  
"Los Angeles."  
"Wow. Why would you leave to come here?"  
"My mum and dad wanted to get away, they've taken early retirement so decided they wanted a change of scenery I guess."  
"Fair enough. I'd kill to live in L.A. though. That close to so much; like museums and libraries." She sounded a little awed, and I was glad she didn't mention the abundance of shops within the city.  
"Yeah, I guess. Gets a little boring after a few years though." I smiled as we approached a classroom and I caught onto a familiar scent. No, he couldn't be here. That wasn't fair.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but is Alice really your sister? 'Cause you two look nothing alike."  
"My parents adopted her when we were like one, so yeah, she's my sister just without my genes." I laughed as we found two seats in the middle of the room. I hadn't dared look around, knowing that if I saw him I'd melt.  
"That's cool. I'd love to have a sister. I have two brothers, both older. It's hellish sometimes."  
"I can imagine. But trust me, living with Alice isn't easy, she's a shopaholic. Literally."  
"You don't like shopping?"  
"Not to the same extent." I pulled out my French notebook and a pen.  
"I'm not a huge shopping fan either, though that could be because of a lack of funds as well."  
"Yeah. It's not much fun when you can't afford anything." Not that I'd had to think about that for a while. "So what do you do when you're not trapped here in school?"  
"Not much, just chill out at home mainly, I'm not what you'd call popular. I'm actually surprised you talked to me."  
"Why wouldn't I? You saved me from getting lost. You're a lifesaver."  
"I don't know I just figured you'd be part of _that_ group already."  
"What group?"  
"You know, the group of insanely pretty girls who are all, like cheerleaders and whatnot."  
"I've never really been interested in the airheads." This made her giggle. "So what do you have after this?"  
"Calculus."  
"Me too. Fancy saving my life again?"  
"Sure." Hannah grinned. While we'd been talking the classroom had filled and the teacher had arrived, we went over the syllabus and then had to go through the introduction thing again, I tuned out the answers of the class until his velvet voice filtered into my thoughts.  
"I'm Edward Cullen, my favourite colour is dark blue and I like playing the piano." I stopped breathing and closed my eyes, biting my lip lightly.  
"Bella? Are you alright?" Hannah asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just got caught up in my thoughts." I smiled, opening my eyes and looking at the Hannah, her frown relaxed and she nodded.  
"Did you see him? He's gorgeous, definitely a candidate for _that_ crowd." I nodded absently, trying not to think just how beautiful Edward really was. Or how close he was, since he was sat just two rows behind me. Class finally ended and I rose from my seat, grabbing my bag. As soon as I was stood upright I felt someone knock into me.  
"Sorry –" I started before looking up into those deep golden eyes which had captivated me so many years ago.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. I'm Edward." I swallowed glancing down at the hand he offered. I slid mine into it and shook his hand, feeling the familiar tingle shoot through my entire body.  
"I'm Bella, don't worry about it, no harm done." I smiled as I released his hand. Hannah was stood next to me, watching the exchange carefully. "Sorry but I've got to go, can't be late to calculus."  
"Of course. I'll see you around Bella." Edward smiled gently before leaving the room.

"Oh my god!" Hannah gushed as we made our way to our next class. "I can't believe you talked to him."  
"He's just a boy Hannah."  
"Just a boy? Just a _boy_? Do you need glasses or something?"  
"No, but I'm not really looking for a guy right now, I kind of need to focus on my work. I don't want to fall behind."  
"Fair enough." She sighed, obviously thinking about Edward. We made it to calculus and I realised that I shared this class with Jasper. We sat at the desks next to him and when Hannah wasn't looking I grinned at him. He returned it quickly just as Hannah looked over, she tugged on my arm. "Do you know him?" I shook my head.  
"Oh, he's cute too. What is it with these new guys looking like models or something?" I shrugged.  
"Hi, I'm Jasper." Jazz said leaning over to us.  
"Hi, I'm Bella and this is my friend Hannah."  
"Hi." Hannah giggled shyly as she shook Jaspers hand.  
"It's lovely to meet you. I'm new here and I was just wondering if you knew anywhere decent to hang out?"  
"Sorry, I'm new too. Hannah? You know anywhere?"  
"Um, no. Sorry." Jasper nodded, settling back into his seat. After a moment he whispered, too quietly and quickly for anyone else to hear, "You seen Edward yet?"  
"Yeah. He bumped into me in French."  
"This is killing him you know. He's gone back to being all broody and a pain in the ass."  
"I can't help that. He knew it was coming. How you holding up without Ali?"  
"It's hard, but it's nice to choose what I wear."  
"Don't let her hear you say that or you'll get emails telling you what to wear." I laughed before turning my attention back to the teacher who had been lecturing us all on what was expected of us, but thankfully he decided not to make us all introduce ourselves again. Small mercies and all that. The bell rang and I realised it was time for lunch. "You want to sit with me at lunch? I mean you don't have to, but you can, you know if you want." Hannah mumbled.  
"Hannah, I'd love to sit with you at lunch, as long as you don't mind being joined by my hyper pixie of a sister as well."  
"No, that'd be great. Come on." She grinned as we headed to the cafeteria. The room was buzzing as the students gathered their food and caught up on news from the summer. I grabbed a tray of food and paid for it before I heard the famiiar gabble of Alice.  
"Bella!" She called happily.  
"Hey Alice." I smiled as she reached us. "You sitting with us?"  
"Yeah, yeah, just let me grab something." She said distractedly, a tone I knew well, so I just nodded and left her to gather her props while Hannah and I went to grab a table. Unfortunately the only free table was right next to the other Cullens. We sat down, and I made sure my back was to my family. Alice joined us a moment later and sat down happily.  
"Alice, this is Hannah, she saved my life after English. Hannah this is Alice, my sister." I introduced the pair.  
"Hey Hannah. Well done on making a friend Bella."  
"Thanks, how about you, you make any new friends?"  
"No, I talked to a couple of girls in history but they were too superficial. And in Art there was this guy who I don't think realised I had a face." She shuddered and I repressed a grin at the quiet growl I heard from the table behind me. Alice caught me eye and winked.  
"Bella was talking to a couple of guys today, too." Hannah chipped in.  
"Traitor." I muttered as I looked at Alice who was bouncing in her seat.  
"Boys? Bella, you talked to boys?"  
"It's not unheard of Ali." I smiled as she clapped.  
"Who?"  
"Erm, I think they were new, um, Jasper and Edward?" I said as if I was unsure of their names, and Hannah nodded emphatically.  
"Yeah it was them, they are new, and they're gorgeous. I mean seriously, I'm not surprised they were talking to you Bella."  
"Thanks Hannah." I sighed. The rest of lunch continued in the same way and before long it was time for us all to part for the afternoon. "Hey Hannah, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing, why?"  
"You should come over and we can hang out or something, if you want."  
"I'd love to."  
"You got a car here?"  
"No I walk."  
"Well, meet us by my car, it's the lime green one in the lot and we'll give you a ride." I smiled as I cleared my tray away and mentally prepared myself for Biology. Hannah nodded and left, leaving me alone with Alice for a moment.  
"You ready for Bio Bells?" She asked with a grin.  
"No. This is going to be hard."  
"That's what he said!" She laughed.  
"Why do you feel the need to replace Emmett all of a sudden?"  
"Someone has to keep the innuendos flowing." I rolled my eyes.  
"And on that note, I'll see you in gym. Love you."  
"Love you too." Alice grinned as she danced off and I walked slowly towards the biology lab.

I was the last one to enter and saw much to my dismay (and delight) that the only seat left was next to Edward, though there was a girl draped over the front of the desk talking to him. I giggled to myself as I moved over and sat down beside him, taking out my notebook and pen. I spared him a glance but nothing more. Once the class got under way the girl, I have no clue as to her name returned to her seat and I found a piece of paper resting on top of my book with a note scribbled on it.

_Fancy seeing you here.  
__**I know, small world.  
**__So how are you enjoying your first day?  
__**It's alright. Same as my old school, you know, plastic girls, annoying guys...same old same old.  
**__Are all the guys here annoying?  
__**No, there was one guy who seemed alright.  
**__Oh really? Might I ask who?  
__**I think he said his name was Jasper. He had a cool southern twang. Very nice.  
**__Jasper Cullen?  
__**Yeah, I think so. Why? You know him?  
**__Yeah, he's my brother.  
__**Never would've guessed, you guys are nothing alike.**__  
Yeah well we were adopted.  
__**So was my sister. Alice. My parents adopted her when we were little. **__  
Is that the small girl with black hair you sat with at lunch?  
__**Yeah, that's Ali. Wait, you were watching me at lunch?  
**__Guilty. I couldn't help it though; you were sat at the table next to me.  
__**That's kind of stalkerish.  
**__Maybe. Sorry if it bothers you.  
__**It doesn't, yet. Start following me home though and we may have a problem. How's your first day going?  
**__I'll keep that in mind then. No following you home. My day's going wonderfully thank you. I've been lucky enough to meet a strangely alluring girl.  
__**What, the one who was draped all over the desk when I came in?  
**__No! God no! It's this rather beautiful brunette who's sat next to me, and who I so rudely bumped into this morning.  
__**Oh really? Well how nice for you.  
**__And I was wondering if she'd be willing to go out with me sometime?  
__**Well she thinks she needs to get to know you a bit better first. After all you do display slightly stalkerish tendencies. But maybe, one day, she'll say yes.  
**__I can wait. I have forever.  
__**Forever is a long time to wait.  
**__I think she's worth it. No, I know she's worth it._

The bell rang just before I got time to reply I just looked up at him as I put my book away. It was so tempting to just lean in and kiss him, but I shook myself mentally and he laughed quietly. "Not as easy as you thought, is it?" He whispered as he walked past me and out of the lab.  
"Fucker." I muttered as I followed after him and made my way to gym.

"Alice, I swear I'm going to kill him!" I muttered as we got changed into our gym kit.  
"Come on Bella. This is fun." She laughed. "Anyway, you know you'll enjoy this, even if it's a bit tricky at the moment."  
"I know. But he's just being difficult, I bet Jazz isn't being such a huge pain!"  
"Of course not, he knows better than that. And it's Jasper since when has he been that bad?"  
"Speaking as his sister, I'd say always! Just not to you." I laughed; we were talking too quietly for any one of the girls around us to hear.  
"Exactly. Whereas your darling Edward has always been difficult, and when it comes to you he knows he can get his own way."  
"Not this time. Two can play that game. Now all I need is another date, or prospective date, I'm not going to cheat on my husband after all."  
"We'll see what we can do then."  
"Great. And now for the fun of gym class."  
"I bet you're glad you're not clumsy anymore."  
"Oh yeah. What're we doing today?"  
"I think the girls are doing some cheerleader kind of thing. Like dance?"  
"Dance? And I thought gym class couldn't get worse."  
"How wrong you were."  
"As long as it's not ballet we'll be good. I don't think I could handle that." I laughed but it was true, ever since the incident with James even the thought of ballet made me shudder.  
"It's not ballet." Alice said calmly as we headed into the gym itself. It was just girls inside; the boys were all outside doing football or something.  
"Good afternoon ladies." The teacher greeted us all. "Today we're going to work on agility and poise by doing some dance workouts." Half the girls groaned but those who I suspected were cheerleaders squealed happily. "So I want you all to start stretching out while I sort out the music." I rolled my eyes as Alice and I made our way over to a pair of mats and started going through the motions of stretching out, we didn't need to do it really, it's not like we could pull a muscle, but then again it's not like we even needed to be in high school either. However, one perk to being a vampire was the enhanced flexibility, the splits and such weren't a problem anymore.  
"Hey!" A chipper voice came from next to me so I looked up and sure enough there was a blonde bouncy, smiley girl, high ponytail and all.  
"Hi." I said quietly.  
"I'm Sarah, I just, like, wondered if you and your friend wanted to, like, come and work with us?"  
"She's actually my sister." I said standing up and looking at Alice who shrugged and nodded. "But sure. We'd love to." I smiled, trying to muster some kind of enthusiasm.  
"Really? Great! Come on." She grinned as she bounced back to her friends. I shot Alice a look as we walked over. "Guys, they said yes!" The girl, Sarah, squealed at her friends who all squealed in return. I know Alice squeals, but this was different, this was annoying. "So, I didn't catch your names?"  
"I'm Alice. This is my sister Bella. We're new."  
"Well it's great to meet you; we've been dying to talk to you all day. You, and that other new girl, do you know her? You know; the blonde one?" I immediately got the image of Rosalie talking to these girls and it was just too funny. She wouldn't be caught dead talking to them. Ever.  
"No, we don't know her." I said shaking my head.  
"That's too bad. We so wanted her to join our team." She paused for a moment. "We wanted to talk to you guys at lunch but you were sitting with Hannah, so we didn't want to interrupt when you were obviously just being nice and humouring her."  
"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.  
"Well, it's pretty obvious that you belong with us, not the nerds."  
"Hannah isn't a nerd. And as for belonging with you? I think not." Alice answered quickly, her happy demeanour gone, just like mine.  
"I think we'll go back to our original places, the air just got really dirty and I don't want to pollute my lungs. Sorry." I smiled sweetly as Alice and I started to walk away, just as we got two steps away I felt a warm hand grip my arm. I turned to face Sarah who was looking at me in disbelief.  
"You've just committed social suicide, you know?"  
"Maybe. But touch me again, and you'll be committing actual suicide." I smiled and shook her hand off me as I returned to my original mat and the lesson started. Throughout we could hear the girls conversation, it consisted of bitching about us and wondering what was wrong with us and why we'd choose Hannah over them. Alice laughed occasionally at some of their comments whereas I just tried to block them out.

Finally we were set free and headed out to get changed, it didn't take us long and we were soon out waiting by my car for Hannah. Unfortunately she had been detained by a teacher and our family were one their way out. Emmett and Rose were first and they both smiled at us and mouthed a hello, to which we both nodded and returned the smile. Then we saw them, Edward and Jasper, walking together and looking a little down in the mouth.

_Rough day? _I thought, lifting my shield for a moment so Edward could hear me. His head shot up and he looked at me, his eyes burning into my own as he nodded minutely. Jasper however had decided that staying away wasn't a good idea.  
"Bella, hey!" He greeted me wandering over to us.  
"Hi, Jasper, right?" I smiled as he nodded.  
"How's your first day been?"  
"Good. Interesting, but good. Yours?"  
"Same as any other school day." He smiled as Edward cleared his throat behind our brother. "Sorry, this is my brother Edward."  
"Yeah, we met." I smiled, nodding a hello to Edward. "This is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Jasper and Edward."  
"Hi." She smiled brightly hugging the pair of them in typical Alice fashion.  
"Hi." They both smiled. Emmett wandered over then with Rose.  
"Jazz, Eddie, who're your friends?" He boomed with a grin.  
"Em, this is Bella and Alice, Bella's in my Calculus class. They're new too. Girls, this is our other brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie." I waved at Rose just before Emmett pulled me into one of his bear hugs.  
"I missed you Bells." He whispered into my hair.  
"Missed you too Em." I whispered back with a smile as he released me before pulling Alice into a hug.  
"What're you guys up to tonight?"  
"Our friend Hannah's coming over, to you know, study and hang out."  
"Cool."  
"You guys should come too." Alice piped in and both Edward and I shot her a glare, was she trying to kill us?  
"That sounds like fun!" Emmett cheered just as Hannah walked up.  
"Hey Hannah, you remember Jasper and Edward right?" I smiled pulling her into the slight circle we'd formed.  
"Yeah."  
"Well this is their other brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. They were thinking of coming back with us, is that ok with you?"  
"Yeah, of course. I mean it's your house." She stammered.  
"So you don't mind?"  
"Not at all."  
"Great, well, we'll follow you."  
"Sure." I mumbled as I moved to climb in the car, as did Hannah and Alice while the rest of our family headed to Emmett's Jeep. I pulled out and started the drive home. It took us all of ten minutes thanks to Roses work under the hood. We beat the others back so Alice said she'd wait for them outside while I introduced Hannah to Renee and Phil and told them what was going on.

**Author's Note: So this is a little lighter than before, but we're just having a little lull in the drama before everything kicks off again, trust me we will be seeing something of Aro at some point in the near future. So please, read and review and I'll be posting again either later today or tomorrow.**


	19. Temptation

**Temptation**

**BPOV**

"Mum? Dad?" I called out as I shut the front door behind us.  
"In here Bella." Mum called from the living room.  
"Come on." I smiled at Hannah as I walked through. "Hey mum."  
"Hey baby, you have a good day?"  
"Yeah, it was alright we made some friends."  
"That's great, I take it this is one of them?"  
"Yeah, mum this is Hannah, Hannah this is our mum, Renee."  
"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Dwyer."  
"Please, call me Renee."  
"Alright, Renee."  
"Anyway, some of our other friends are coming too. They're driving here now. The Cullens." Renee raised an eyebrow.  
"The Cullens?"  
"Yeah, one of them is in my calculus class, and another is in French and Biology with me."  
"Oh, right. So what're you guys going to do tonight?"  
"I don't know, just hanging out I guess."  
"Ok, well if you need anything, snacks or whatever, just call."  
"We will, thanks mum. Hey, Hannah, you want anything to drink?"  
"A water would be good."  
"I'll get it, why don't you girls go dump your bags in your room Bella, I'll send Alice up with the others and some refreshments for you all."  
"Thanks mum." I smiled as I led Hannah up the stairs to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor by my desk and sat on my bed.

"Wow, nice room. It's huge. I wish my room was like this."  
"It's alright I guess, it's like my haven or something. I kind of live in here." I shrugged, "Make yourself at home." I smiled, though it fell a little as heard everyone enter the house. This was going to be a long afternoon.  
"Bella?" I heard Alice call up the stairs.  
"Yeah?"  
"You guys want anything to eat?" I looked at Hannah questioningly but she shook her head.  
"No, we're alright thanks Ali." I called back, just before I heard the sounds of five pairs of feet on the stairs.  
"Hey. They're here." Alice sang as she danced into my room and flopped herself onto the bed beside me. Hannah took a place on the window seat while the boys settled themselves on the floor and Rose joined Hannah, which I think surprised us all.  
"So, where did you guys all move from?"  
"Seattle." Edward answered looking up at me from his sprawled out position on the floor.  
"Seattle, really? Sounds wet." I smiled. He shrugged.  
"What about you?"  
"L.A." Alice answered sitting up and looking at Hannah for a moment. "We need to take you shopping."  
"Shopping? I'm in." Rose smiled while Hannah looked a little scared.  
"Alice, leave her alone."  
"Can we at least give you a makeover now?" Alice asked Hannah after flapping her hand at me to shut me up which made the boys laugh.  
"Sure, I guess." Hannah shrugged and was instantly led to Alice's room by Alice and Rose, leaving me stuck with the boys.  
"So, Bella, you single?" Jasper asked after a moment.  
"Yeah." I nodded, without looking at Edward. "You?"  
"Yup. How about Alice, she got anyone special?"  
"Besides Armani and Versace? No. How about you Edward?"  
"Edward's always single." Emmett laughed, enjoying this far too much.  
"What? I find it hard to believe _you_ can't get a girl!" I laughed, making sure we kept our voices at a just audible level for Hannah. Edward just shrugged.  
"I've never really found anyone worth the effort."  
"Ah. I see. What about you Jazz? What's your excuse?"  
"I've got my eye on someone."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Nope, not telling."  
"Fine! Spoilsport." I grinned, shaking my head at him. It was then that I noticed Edwards gaze, it was fixed on the wall behind my bed, the dark blue, just like our room back in L.A., I bit my bottom lip lightly but shook myself internally and felt a wave of reassurance run through me. I mouthed a thank you to Jasper before looking back at Edward.  
"Hey, Bells, you got a games console in the house?"  
"Yeah, downstairs, it's my dad's, feel free." I smiled as Jazz and Em made their way quickly down the stairs to the living room and started playing with Phil, making Renee laugh. Then it was just me and Edward. Just as I was about to say something my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the text.

**Don't. Let him talk first or you'll just give in. Trust me, this is worth it.**

I smiled and quickly typed one back.

**Thanks. It's getting difficult to resist him. Don't know how you make it look so easy. Talk properly tonight.**

"Bella." Edward said as I slid my phone back into my pocket.  
"Yeah?"  
"I really like you."  
"I thought you said you hadn't found anyone worth the effort."  
"I hadn't, until now. Please, just say you'll go out on one date with me."  
"You followed me home." I smiled.  
"I couldn't help it. Apparently I can't stay away from you." I laughed a little.  
"Next thing I know you'll be sat in the tree outside my window."  
"Don't give me ideas." He smiled, though he did glance over at my smaller window and noticed that it was open.  
"I told you I wouldn't close it." I whispered to him, knowing that he'd been afraid I would, that I'd stop him coming in if he really needed to by closing it.  
"I know." He whispered, but smiled up at me. "So Bella, how're you liking Alaska?"  
"It's nice. Some great wildlife."  
"I agree." He smiled, though for the first time I noticed the slight black ring on the outside of his iris. "Maybe we could go for a nature walk sometime. Soon." I said pointedly, he needed to hunt.  
"Maybe." He nodded moving from his seat on the floor to the seat in the window. I followed and sat opposite him. I couldn't help it, I needed to be close to him. "I was thinking about joining the chess club, does that make me a geek?" He asked offhandedly.  
"Yes, yes it does. But some geeks are cool." I smiled, running a hand through my hair and looking out at the window.  
"Would I be one of those 'cool geeks'?"  
"Maybe. It depends."  
"On what may I ask."  
"On whether or not you start wearing the bottle bottom glasses or not."  
"And which would make me cool?"  
"Not." I laughed, I was honestly enjoying this.  
"Isabella!" Renee called up the stairs. I moved quickly out to the landing and stood at the top of the stairs.  
"Yes mum?"  
"Do any of your friends want dinner?" She asked looking at me pointedly, I checked my watch and saw how late it had gotten, definitely eating time for Hannah.  
"I'll ask." I said darting back into my room, "Edward, are you guys staying for dinner?" I asked aloud, he nodded.  
"We'd love to." He smiled at me, I was grateful that at least he wasn't going to make me go through this alone. I heard the other two boys groan downstairs and Alice and Rose laugh. I wandered over to Alice's closed door, "Rose, Hannah, do you guys want to stay for dinner?" I asked through the wood.  
"Sure thing." Rose replied quickly.  
"Please." Hannah said a moment later. I went back to the top of the stairs and smiled at Renee.  
"They'd all love to stay for dinner." Renee nodded, smothering a laugh, she knew we didn't like human food, but she'd never seen us eat it before.  
"It'll be ready in ten minutes."  
"Thanks mum." I smiled, skipping back to my room and taking my seat once more in the bay window.

Ten minutes later we were all sat around the dining room table, six of us feeling a little apprehensive about the pasta in front of us. "Dig in everyone." Phil said happily as he started tucking into his food. Renee and Hannah all followed suit while us Cullens all shared a quick look of dismay before picking up our forks and started eating. This wasn't the first time I'd had human food, and I was certain it wouldn't be the last, but that didn't mean the taste got any better. As I swallowed the first mouthful I felt it settle in my stomach heavily and all I wanted to do was throw up, but I kept forcing it down until I'd cleared my plate. Mum was struggling to keep in a laugh as she offered us all seconds and we declined, though Hannah accepted another portion. All the vampires looked ill, well, to us anyway; each of us swallowing more often than usual in an attempt to keep the food down. I glanced at Alice who rolled her eyes at me making me smile; my smile grew even wider as Edward thanked Renee for a lovely meal.  
"Yeah mum, thanks, it was great." Alice added, her voice forcibly light and happy. I didn't dare open my mouth because if I did that pasta would be coming right back up. Then it couldn't wait any longer, I took a deep breath and excused myself, I walked slowly out of the dining room and out of sight before running full pelt to my bathroom, just as I made it to the toilet my stomach emptied itself. And the pasta tasted worse second time around because the venom had already started to cause it to disintegrate. I felt a gentle hand on my back and looked up to see Edward knelt beside me, looking worried.  
"I'm alright."  
"Yeah, that's why you're throwing up." Came a voice from the doorway which I recognised as Alice.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Came Hannah's voice.  
"Yeah, just feeling a bit funny is all. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said glancing at Edward with my last words.  
"Well, we're going to head out, our mum and dad wanted us back by eight, but we'll see you at school tomorrow." Jasper said from behind Alice. I nodded and stood up.  
"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
"I'm going to give Hannah a lift home Bells, but we'll have a girly night when I get back, yeah?"  
"Definitely Ali." Edward had stood up with me and his hand was still resting on my lower back, a fact I had not failed to notice and apparently neither had Alice, judging by her pointed look at Edward who just shrugged infinitesimally.  
"Right, come on Hannah let's get you home." Alice smiled brightly guiding Hannah out of the room.  
"Hannah?" I called moving to the bathroom doorway, "You look really good, Alice and Rose did a great job, not that you needed it but... you know." She blushed and looked down, mumbling thanks. It was true, Alice had turned her from a pretty but plain girl into someone who's beauty couldn't be denied, her skilful make up had highlighted Hannah's best features, and her chosen outfit, Jeans and a fitted black jumper with silver ballet flats and a matching scarf did wonders for her figure, oh my god, when did I start to think like Alice!?! They left and once again I was left with the other Cullens. I straightened up and headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs, Renee gave me a curious look but I just shook my head letting her know I was fine.  
"So, how long are you guys planning on keeping this up?" Rose asked from her seat on the couch as I walked into the living room followed by Edward and Jasper, Emmett and Phil having resumed their game.  
"However long we're here for Rose." I said simply slumping into the seat beside her.  
"Gee, that's going to make those two so much fun to live with. Emmett we might have to move out."  
"No way! I'm not missing out on any of this Rosie. It's too much fun!"  
"Anyway Rose, it'll be fine, if it gets too much for you just come over here, you're always welcome. It's just boys who have to parentally approved." I smiled, which made Rose laugh.  
"At least I have somewhere to escape to." She sighed.  
"Exactly, now you guys best get back, Carlisle and Esme will be wondering where you are." I laughed, standing up and giving Jazz and Em a hug each. I stopped in front of Edward. "Stay out of my tree." I smiled before hugging him gently, but for a longer time than I had with Em or Jazz. I released him and hugged Rose. "Give Esme and Carlisle a hug from me, and tell Esme she can call whenever. I miss her. And Carlisle." I sighed quietly.  
"Will do. " Rose smiled as she herded the boys out of the door towards the Jeep.  
"Bye." I waved as I watched them drive away before closing the door and sliding down the wall. This was too hard, being so close to him but not being able to touch him all the time. It was killing me. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on them. I heard Renee come into the hallway and sigh.

"Baby, it'll be fine. It's good for you two. You've been joined at the hip for so long, it's good for you to have some space."  
"I know, some space is good, I can deal with that. But it's hard, mum, so hard, to watch him leave again, even if it's only for a few hours. It was alright when I lived with dad, I knew he'd be upstairs, waiting for me when I went to bed. Then we got married, and we haven't spent a night apart until this summer since then. I miss him, so much."  
"I know Bella, I know. Maybe this is why you should be doing this. So that you know just how lucky you are to have found that one person you want to spend your life with, and have them there every night, I know I'm lucky to have Phil."  
"I know how lucky I am. Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am that he loves me too. It doesn't seem real half the time, and to know I have forever with him, literally, that baffles me. I don't know how I got so lucky. And I don't care. All I know is that he's mine, but I can't tell people he's mine! Like that stupid girl in Biology, part of me just wanted to rip her away from him and stake my claim. But I couldn't. I had to just let her be. All over my desk." I growled as I talked about the girl in Biology.  
"I know. But soon, everyone will know he's yours, you just have to wait for him to ask."  
"He asked today. Well, he asked me out on a date today. I said maybe."  
"Why?"  
"It's too rushed, there's no way I'd say yes to anyone else after one day, so I couldn't do it. Maybe next week, I don't know, I'll ask Alice. But I can't wait for the day everyone knows he's mine again." I sighed playing with my wedding ring which hung from a chain around my neck, taking it off had been one of the hardest things I'd ever done, and I never planned on doing it again. Ever. Renee just sat next to me, her arm round my shoulders while I thought about what I'd started for us, maybe she was right, maybe I would appreciate him a lot more after this. If nothing else, I'd learnt I could never do this again, this was a onetime experience. So I might as well try and enjoy it.

It was only fifteen minutes later when Alice returned from taking Hannah home, I'd gone back up to my room and was sat on my bed, thinking. "Bel-la!" Alice chimed from the doorway, not waiting for an invitation as she climbed onto the bed beside me.  
"Hey Alice." I sighed, looking up at the pixie.  
"It can only get easier right?" Alice asked after a moment.  
"I hope so. Renee thinks it's good for us, to have some time apart, but..."  
"You miss him. I know. I miss Jazz like crazy."  
"I know you do Ali. And yeah I miss Edward, but it's more than that. It's like I'm not complete, not when he's gone." Alice nodded in understanding.  
"And it's not even just the sex, is it?" I shook my head.  
"It's just knowing they're there."  
"Yeah. Why did we do this again?"  
"I really don't know. But we did, and it's too late to stop it now."  
"I know Bells, I just wish I could call him or something."  
"Join the club." I half smiled.  
"Are you girls still moping?" Renee asked from the doorway.  
"Yes." We replied in unison.  
"You need to find something to occupy yourselves."  
"Not shopping Alice." I said quickly, making my mum laugh and Alice pout.  
"No, not shopping. I was thinking about talking to Carlisle and Esme about imposing an allowance rule, but I don't think that'd go over too well."  
"No, it really wouldn't. Rose would throw a fit." Alice laughed.  
"Well, why don't you both come downstairs and we'll watch a movie or something?"  
"That sounds great." Alice smiled.  
"Bella?"  
"I think I'm just gonna do some more writing." As I spoke a glazed look came over Alice's eyes and I froze, waiting for her vision to finish. "Alice?"  
"The boys are going to play dirty."  
"How so?"  
"They're going to use our weaknesses against us!" We both looked at each other, then at Renee.  
"So I guess we need to plot a counter attack?" Renee smiled coming to sit on my bed with us as we both laughed and nodded.

We plotted for hours with Renee, then Alice and I continued after she'd gone to bed. As the next morning came around we were ready. Alice was wearing a pale yellow sundress with white wedge sandals, her makeup delicate and making her look even more pixie-esque. I meanwhile wore a short black skirt, a deep blue jumper and my black knee high boots, or as Edward called them in the privacy of our bedroom, my 'fuck me' boots. My hair was lightly curled and my make up was light but I definitely had smoky eyes. I smiled at my reflection and turned to my sister, "The only way this would be better is if you had some more of those coloured contacts." I laughed as Alice nodded.  
"I know, but this will work quite well too, over protective Edward and Jazz are amusing. And will be even more amusing when they can't do anything about it."  
"You ready then?"  
"Yup."  
"Let's go." We wandered down into the kitchen and received a warm chuckle from Renee.  
"I feel sorry for those men of yours girls."  
"Don't, they deserve it."  
"I know, but still..." She shrugged as Phil walked into the kitchen, he glanced at my outfit and looked a little stunned.  
"Erm, Bella, you do realise you're wearing a skirt, right?"  
"Yes Phil." I laughed.  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day." He laughed as he started to make himself breakfast.  
"Funny. Anyway, we're going to school. See you later." I smiled as Alice and I turned and left the house.

We pulled into the parking lot while it was still mostly empty, and made our way over to one of the bench and table sets out front, I sat on top of the table, my legs crossed at the ankles and dangling over the edge while I leant back on my elbows. Alice had taken her seat on the bench beside me and we started absentmindedly talking about the English assignments we had to do this semester. We heard the Jeep about three minutes later and fought to keep the smiles off of our faces. We didn't look as our family climbed out of the jeep, but I heard our boys moan as they saw us. Jasper, Emmett and Rose all made their way over to us, Edward was trailing a little behind. I bit my lower lip as I looked at my brothers and sister when they greeted us, returning their Hello's. I glanced at Jasper, Alice was right, he was using his southern charms for all he was worth, the low slung jeans and slightly scruffy shirt definitely looked good on him. I dared to look at Edward for a moment and had to swallow a groan of desire. He was also wearing low slung jeans, but his were black compared to Jaspers light blue, and his torso was simply covered in a black fitted t-shirt. We struck up a slightly stilted conversation before Hannah joined us, she greeted us happily and asked if I was feeling better, I assured her I was fine. "We best be getting to class." Alice smiled as the bell rang. I slid off the table and collected my bag gracefully as Alice also collected her things. Then she, Hannah and I headed into the building, but not before I'd brushed past Edward, my hand lightly running along the top of his jeans. _We fight fire with fire you know. _I thought smugly as I walked away.


	20. Acquiescence

**Acquiescence**

**BPOV**

It had been three weeks of torture. Everyday Alice and I would battle with Jasper and Edward at school, the silent war was going well though, and we were winning. But today Alice had decided that we'd end it, we would have our men back. Even in the restricted boyfriend capacity. So we'd dressed for the occasion. Alice and I were both in black skinny jeans. I was also wearing a light blue halter neck top and black leather jacket. While Alice had donned a cream sweater.

They day was almost over, and we were sat outside on a bench, neither of us wanting to go to our last class, but we were waiting for Hannah after school, just like everyday, she come over and hang out, do homework, stuff like that, and some days the Cullens would come too. Jasper and I were now officially recognised as best friends at school, just like Alice and Rose were. Which explained them and their family coming over to our house so much because there had been some odd conversations floating around school in the early days.

"Three minutes." Alice sighed happily, and I couldn't help but smile.

Sure enough three minutes later the two boys in question appeared in the doorway opposite us, obviously they ditched their last class too. "Hey Bells!" Jasper smiled, coming to sit next to me after smiling happily at Alice. Edward stretched out on the bench beside us.  
"Jazz, she knows already, go ask your wife out!" I grinned, nudging him lightly in the side. He nodded and started to lead Alice away from us.  
"What about me? Do I get to ask my wife out yet?" Edward asked quietly, moving to sit next to me on the tabletop.  
"You ask everyday Edward."  
"Will there be a different answer today?"  
"Only one way to find out."  
"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Different question today I see."  
"Will that gain a different answer?" I didn't reply verbally, instead I simply crashed my lips to his. "Should I take that as a yes, love?"  
"Of course you should you stupid boy, now shut up and kiss me." He chuckled but happily obliged me.

"At last!" Came a relieved sigh from Rose as school let out and she and Emmett found the four of us sat happily on the bench, waiting. Each one of us wearing a goofy grin which we couldn't get rid of. "It took you guys long enough." My sister smiled, coming to sit with us while Emmett sat opposite her.  
"Yeah, yeah Rose." I smiled, squeezing Edwards hand gently as Hannah appeared in the doorway while the rest of the school filed out around her. "Hey Han. You ready to go?" She nodded mutely staring at mine and Edwards interlocked hands. "Hannah? Earth to Hannah."  
"Sorry." She mumbled shaking her head gently as her eyes came to look into mine. I released Edwards hand and slid out of my seat.  
"Come on." I smiled as Alice stood beside me, Hannah nodded and started to head towards us, "See you guys at ours?"  
"We'll be right behind you." Edward smirked, earning an 'I bet you will!' from Emmett before Rose smacked him around the back of the head.  
"Great, see you there." Alice chimed, linking her arm into Hannah's and leading her away towards the car, and as much as I knew I should follow, my body was held captive by Edwards eyes. In one swift movement he had wrapped me up in his arms and crashed his lips to mine. My arms instinctively wound round his neck, holding him to me in a way I never could when I was human. But all too soon he pulled away, his forehead against mine as our eyes locked onto each other, neither of us spoke for a moment, relishing the freedom.  
"Go. We'll be at Renee's three minutes after you." Edward finally whispered, letting go of me and stepping away. I bit my lip and nodded mutely, still not wanting to go but knowing I'd have to. Taking a deep breath I turned away and walked back to my car, sliding into the driving seat, and ignoring the smirk Alice shot at me. Hannah still hadn't really spoken to me, but I decided to wait until we got home before asking her what was wrong.  
"She's a little jealous." Alice whispered to me, talking to fast, and low for Hannah to hear, I responded in kind.  
"Jealous?"  
"Yeah, she's never had a boyfriend."  
"Oh." That made sense. Though I couldn't understand why she'd never had a boyfriend before, we'd have to talk about that sooner rather than later.

Five minutes later we pulled into the driveway of our home and parked. As always we all climbed out of the car and headed straight to the kitchen, mainly to make sure Hannah had something to eat and drink before we got too carried away and forgot she needed the sustenance, I now had a true understanding about why the Cullens needed me to remind them of my human needs all those years ago, they just slipped from our minds. Well, all our minds, except Edwards. He still held on to the residual attention he gained from having a human girlfriend, and made sure to remind us to offer Hannah food and drink regularly, because unlike me she didn't understand how we could forget, since in her eyes we needed the same nourishment.

"Hey mum." Alice called out to Renee who was in the living room.  
"Hi girls." She smiled as she joined us in the kitchen, and as usual pulled out some snacks she'd made, all of which were easy for Alice and I to dispose of so it would appear we'd eaten too. "How was school?"  
"Oh, you know, same old same old." Hannah shrugged, while Alice bounced in her seat, eager to share her news.  
"Go on Ali." I smiled, shaking my head slightly.  
"Jasper asked me out!!!!!" She squealed, clapping happily. Making Renee laugh softly.  
"He did, did he?"  
"Yup."  
"And what did you say dear?"  
"YES! Of course." The pixie chimed.  
"That's wonderful honey." Mum said gently, glancing at me with a questioning look, to which I simply grinned and nodded, though I wasn't going to shout about it, like Alice, my mum knew what had happened. "Well, what are you guys doing tonight?"  
"Hang out in Bella's room." Alice said with a finality to her voice.  
"I'll send Rose and the boys up when they get here." Renee said simply, heading out of the room as we made our way upstairs.

"Edward asked you out didn't he Bella?" Hannah said as I closed the door to my room. I nodded and smiled gently.  
"Yeah, he did."  
"And you said yes." It wasn't a question, but I nodded again anyway. "I happy for you." She said, though there was an edge to her voice.  
"Hannah? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing really, it's just....God, I'm an awful friend!"  
"What?! No you're not."  
"Yes, I am. I want to be happy for you, honestly, but I can't. I'm just so....jealous." She took a breath. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you and Alice both got asked out, I mean you're both gorgeous, but it just took me by surprise. And now I feel like I'm going to be the third, no sorry, seventh wheel."  
"Han, come on. You'll never be a seventh wheel, you're our friend. And we'll find you someone, if that's what you want."  
"You will?"  
"Of course we will, if that's what you really want."  
"That'd be nice." She smiled, taking up her regular space on my bed as the others filed into my room. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Hannah!" Rose smiled, moving to sit beside her. It had seemed odd that Rose, who had been the one most against making human friends, had taken to Hannah so easily, and the two were now fast friends who often sat talking together, ignoring the rest of us.  
"Hey Bella." Jasper smiled before making his way over to Alice, sitting on the window seat as she took her place in his lap.  
"Bella." Came a velvety voice from behind me, as two familiar arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Hey Edward." I breathed softly, unable to contain my smile. "What took you guys so long?"  
"Rose wanted to go change first."  
"Oh. Fair enough." I was still lost in the feel of my husband's arms around me and so didn't notice everyone looking at us at first. Emmet was smirking, Rose was smiling, Hannah looked puzzled while Alice and Jasper were frowning. When I did notice however I resisted my natural urge to turn and look to Edward to explain what everyone was thinking. I looked over at Alice who bit her lip, a sure sign she'd spent too much time around me in the past few months. "Ok, why's everyone staring?" I said eventually.  
"You two, you both look so... I don't know." Hannah stumbled, but I could see where the sentence had been going, we looked too comfortable, to established in our relationship for something which was in theory only a couple of hours old. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before feeling Edwards arms tighten around me. "And it's the same for Alice and Jasper. I don't know but there's something... off." She shook her head.  
"Say it Hannah, say what you're thinking." Edward smiled gently, I knew he could've told us all what she was thinking without her knowing but he was giving her the most privacy he could, since I had never included Hannah in my shield, for her safety. Hannah fidgeted her hands in her lap for a moment before looking directly at Edward, "It seems so unnatural. Like you've been together for years, not hours." I closed my eyes again and bit my lip, she was going to figure it out, but she wasn't going to run. She was too comfortable. She was just like me.  
"Yes, love, she is like you." Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head and pulled away from him.  
"I left my bag downstairs." I mumbled heading out of the room. I moved quickly downstairs but ignored the bag that lay by the door, instead I moved straight into the living room where Renee was watching television with Esme. The two had formed quite the friendship since Renee had been told the truth, and Esme was helping Renee get a handle on being a mother to six vampire teens who would never really grow up.  
"Bella."  
"Hi Esme." I said distractedly, my eyes scanning the room for what I was looking for, I knew where I'd left it but Renee had a habit of moving things. "Mum, have you seen my red notebook?"  
"Yes honey, I put it on the bookcase." She said curiously, motioning towards the bookcase in the corner of the room. I moved quickly over to it, ignoring the human pretence for the moment as I flicked through the pages, searching. "Bella? Is something wrong?" I laughed, but it was hollow.  
"Just be thankful you don't have another son Esme." I said glancing up at the woman who had been a mother to me since I entered this life.  
"What do you...Oh Bella. No."  
"Yes."  
"What's going on?"  
"I need to call Carlisle. He should be here too." I nodded to Esme before turning to look at my mum.  
"She's figuring it out."  
"How?"  
"Alice and Jasper, me and Edward. It's been in her mind for a while now that there was something different about all of us, but your presence made her think she was being silly. But now, with us. She's putting two and two together and coming up with four, but she doesn't believe it yet." I said quickly, but slow enough for Renee to follow.  
"Oh dear."  
"Indeed." I sighed, "I've got to get back upstairs. Esme will explain what we're going to do now." I said softly as I left the room, picking up the bag as I passed and returned to my room.

No one had moved, or spoken. Edward and Hannah's gazes were still locked as I dropped my bag by the door and moved into the room. "Alice." I said in the voice only audible to vampires, her head tilted up minutely to show she was listening, "Is it safe?" A small nod. "The Volturi?"  
"Won't be a problem for her." I nodded, seemingly to myself. I took a deep breath before walking over to Edward, placing my hand on his chest making him look at me. "You need to take the boys downstairs."  
"But Bella, she..."  
"I know. Alice and I have talked to Carlisle and Esme, this wasn't unexpected with the amount of time we've spent with her. So please, go downstairs." I could see him battle with himself. "I'm not going to get hurt, you know that." Finally he took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I know love, I just. She's so much like you, but..."  
"But you can see how fragile she is in her mind as well." I finished. I really did know him too well. It had happened so often through the years, he'd overhear someone who reminded him of me, and he'd forget that I wasn't the fragile human anymore. More than once I'd threatened to go cliff diving again to prove to him how durable I was. That was never a well received comment. "Go. Take Em and Jas with you. We'll handle it." It took another moment before he nodded and moved towards the door, Jasper and Emmett followed him.

"Ok Hannah." Rose started, "We need you to talk to us. Tell us what you're thinking."  
"I don't know Rose. There's just some things that don't add up."  
"Like what?" I was glad Rose was taking charge of this. Alice and I were simply stood still like stone, not even keeping up the pretence at that moment, but Hannah wasn't looking at us.  
"Like how none of you ever eat, not at school or here or at the mall or...ever. And you never come to school when it's sunny. You're skin," Her finger brushed against Rose's arm. "Is always so cold." She took a deep breath, "And you all look alike even though you're not related, I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that says I should stay away but I can't."  
"That's more than you had Bells." Rose smiled at me, breaking me from my position until I sat on the bed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She means that I have no sense of self preservation, whereas you seem to just ignore yours." I smiled softly.  
"I don't understand."  
"Just think for a moment, think about everything you've noticed that's odd about us, and then think about what that could mean." My voice was quiet, and calm. "We're going to leave you to think, come downstairs whenever you're ready, or just call us. We'll be here." As I spoke I slid off the bed, as did Rose while Alice was already at the door. We were giving her space to think, and the ability to run screaming if that's what she wanted to do.

When the three of us reached the living room we smiled at our boys who all looked worried as they sat on the couch. Then our gazes turned to Carlisle who was stood by the fireplace. "We didn't tell her. She's thinking about it. She'll figure it out in about nine minutes and twelve seconds. But she won't run." Alice said simply.  
"Too much like me." I muttered moving over to sit in Edwards lap.  
"The Volturi won't bother her, ever." Alice said firmly, almost as if she were having to convince us.  
"Well that's promising." Carlisle sighed. None of us had anything else to say, so we sat in silence the only sounds in the room were those of Renee and Phil breathing. Edwards arms were around me, his head buried in my neck, I wanted to go and reassure my mum that everything would be fine, but I couldn't make myself leave the comfort of my husband's arms. _I hate this, just waiting, it's killing me._ I felt Edward nod into my neck before he pressed a soft kiss to my skin. That's when I heard it, the soft sound of Hannah's feet moving across my bedroom floor above our heads. I lifted my eyes to the ceiling, as did the rest of my family, once we heard her feet on the stairs we all looked towards the door. After a few moments of hesitation Hannah stepped into the living room. She looked around at all of us, who had resumed breathing for the moment, seeing no need to demonstrate our lack of breathing right at that moment.

"Vampires." She said simply, looking at us all, but not Renee and Phil. Carlisle nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Ok." Something else she thought made Edward laugh. I turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow questioningly.  
"She decided it doesn't matter, love. Sound familiar?" I chuckled at the words and looked at the confused human girl in the doorway.  
"I made the same decision when I found out Han. I was already in too deep to let Edward go." I shrugged, standing slowly after prying his arms from around my waist.  
"I don't think you guys will hurt me. I mean you've had more than one opportunity."  
"We won't hurt you. We don't hurt humans."  
"But then how do you...? Don't you need to...?" She seemed unable to formulate the words which made me smile softly.  
"We do need blood to survive. But we only drink from animals. I promise." Hannah nodded and swallowed. "It's a little late, but do you want some dinner?" She nodded. I moved past her out of the room towards the kitchen. I busied myself making dinner, a simple salad but it was something to do. Something to keep my at least part of my mind occupied as I focused on tearing the salad.  
"Bella?"  
"Can you get me the tomatoes?"  
"Bella. Stop."  
"They're hungry, I'm making dinner."  
"Isabella." Edwards voice was firm, making me stop and look at him.  
"She knows Edward."  
"I know. But she's taking it well, it's hardly phased her at all. She just sees us, the same people she saw before."  
"I know. That's what scares me."  
"Why?"  
"You of all people should know why."  
"Ok, I know why, but I also know that it's not a problem anymore."  
"We're still dangerous."  
"We always were. So why is this an issue now?"  
"I don't know Edward. I just don't know." I sighed, returning my attention to preparing the salad.

Three minutes later I returned to the living room holding the bowl of salad while Edward followed holding three plates and sets of cutlery. Renee and Phil started eating but Hannah just looked at me. "Bella?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I talk to you, upstairs?"  
"Sure." I said following her out the room and up to my own. She moved to sit on the bed while I stayed stood at the foot of it. "So, what did you want to talk about."  
"Dr Cullen, Carlisle, he said that you were, that you were human when you met them."  
"I was."  
"So why did you...what made you....?"  
"Why did I become a vampire?" She nodded. "It wasn't an easy decision, and it wasn't only mine to make." I took a deep breath, "You have to understand that Edward wasn't who he is now. He wasn't happy with what he was, he despised it, actually. He never wanted this for me. He may have wanted it for himself but never for me. But finally, after months of discussion we came to an agreement about my change. You see I wanted to Change, I wanted to spend eternity with him. A human lifetime wasn't enough. We got married. That was nearly twenty years ago. The plan was for me to be changed once we came back from our honeymoon, but plans change."  
"What changed?"  
"I got pregnant. We didn't even consider it a possibility so we never discussed things like birth control. We came home, and the family was divided, Edward and Carlisle leading the side that wanted....they wanted to get rid of the baby. Rose and I joined forces for the first time to keep it alive."  
"But why would they want to get rid of it?"  
"It was half vampire. It was dangerous for me. Life threatening. My body wasn't strong enough to carry it. And because of its nature I had to drink blood, while I was human, to keep both of us healthy."  
"Did you have the baby?"  
"I did. Eighteen and a half years ago I gave birth, in the loosest sense of the phrase, to mine and Edwards daughter, Renesmee." Hannah looked confused and my wording. "Renesmee's birth wasn't normal, I'm not going into the details, partially because I don't really remember, but also because it's a bit gory. Basically my spinal cord was broken, and I lost a lot of blood, by the way, not a great thing to do around vampires. The only way to save me was to change me. We knew that could be the case, so Edward did what he had to do. He changed me."  
"How?"  
"I don't want to..."  
"Please? I mean I don't want to be changed, I like being human, even if I've never had a boyfriend. I'm just curious."  
"Ok, well we don't have blood in our system, instead we have venom which is poisonous to our prey, paralysing them while we feed, but if we didn't kill them, if we left them the venom would change them. Once it's in the blood stream. It normally takes about three days to complete the change. And it's an agonising three days. Feels like eternity."  
"Was it worth it?"  
"Of course. I got to watch my daughter grow up and have children of her own, and I got to spend the last two decades with Edward. Without causing him pain, or worry, well no more than he feels necessary."  
"You mean, you're a grandma?"  
"Yup, have been for thirteen years."  
"Wow, you don't look like a grandma."  
"One of the benefits to eternal youth, though it has its down sides."  
"What did you mean about causing him pain?"  
"We don't get hungry, we get thirsty and when we're thirsty, our throat burns, especially if we're around humans. Unfortunately when I was human my blood called to Edward, it was more tempting to him than any other blood. Which made being around me much harder. I didn't understand the amount of effort he put into not killing me until I'd changed. It just makes me prouder of him, to know what he went through, and more grateful that he resisted."  
"So does being around me hurt you?"  
"Not really, we tend to keep well fed when we're at school. Makes it easier. But still I wouldn't recommend getting a paper cut."  
"Not funny Bella." Jasper scowled from the doorway.  
"It is kinda funny Jas and you know it." I laughed, bumping my brother with my hip.  
"What's funny about a paper cut?" Hannah asked looking confused.  
"Long story." Jasper replied quickly, as if that'd stop me from answering.  
"I got a paper cut on my eighteenth birthday and Jasper nearly ate me. See, not that long." I shrugged with a grin. We'd all moved past the events of my eighteenth birthday long ago. Hannah nodded.  
"So no paper cuts." She mused quietly.

"So what are your actual relationships then?"  
"Ok, Renee is really my mum, and Phil is my step dad. Edward is my husband. They're the straight forward ones for me. You see Alice and Rose are my sisters, just not biologically, and that goes for Emmett and Jasper on the brother front too. But Jaz and Ali are married, as are Rose and Em. Carlisle and Esme are for all intents and purposes our parents. It takes a lot to keep six teenage vampires in line and they manage it wonderfully."  
"Ok. That makes sense in my head. So how old are you guys?"  
"I'm eighteen."  
"Bells, you know that's not what she meant." Jasper laughed, lounging on the bed beside Hannah who looked remarkably comfortable there. It was both a good and bad thing.  
"I know." I grinned. "I'm thirty eight. Alice and Edward are a hundred and twenty four. Emmett and Rose are a hundred and ten. Jasper is a hundred and eighty two. Esme is a hundred and thirty. And Carlisle is three hundred and eighty five, give or take a couple of years." I smiled.  
"That's why Bells is the baby!"  
"Am not! That's Renesmee."  
"True, Nessie really is the baby Cullen. Or should I say Black?" He was goading me now.  
"Well if we're going to be accurate, Callum and Rebecca are the babies."  
"Nicely avoided lil' sis." Jasper smirked. Hannah once again looked confused, so Jasper explained. "Bells hates it when we use Renesmee's nickname. She says it reminds her of the Loch Ness monster. And Callum and Rebecca are Renesmee and Jacobs children."  
"Oh, right. I've never heard the name Renesmee before."  
"I wouldn't have thought you had. It's a mix between Renee and Esme." I smiled. "Anyway, do you have any more questions or should we head back downstairs?"  
"Just one. Can you like, turn bats or something like in the movies?" This made Jasper and I laugh, as well as the other Cullens downstairs.  
"No. We can't turn into bats, we're not shape shifters. But some of us do have special talents. Let's go downstairs and we'll show you what we mean. Ok?"  
"Ok."

Jasper made it downstairs before us, because he cheated and used his vampire speed. Hannah however seemed to take it in stride as she spotted him sat with Alice as if he'd never moved. "Now will you explain?"  
"I believe I said show." I smiled. "Edward, if you would." I grinned at my husband who simply nodded before looking at Hannah and smiling.  
"What's he doing?"  
"He's waiting, for something interesting." Then Edward started laughing.  
"You should ask him Hannah. You might be surprised by his answer." Edward said with a smile.  
"What? Who should I ask what?"  
"Carl Jones."  
"How did you know I was..."  
"Edward's a mind reader. He can hear your thoughts."  
"Oh my..."  
"Don't worry, I don't really pay close attention to any of them, it's just useful for finding out if anyone's suspicious of us."  
"Ok, Jaspers turn. But not on her, you can play mean." Jasper pouted but then grinned.  
"At your own risk Jaz." Edward said calmly.  
"It'll be worth it." He shrugged and I knew what was coming. Sure enough, a few seconds later I was struggling to stay standing still as my body cried out for Edward. Lust. I was going to kill him for this. Edward however didn't bother restraining himself and I found myself pinned between him and the wall a few seconds later. My internal battle forgotten, my legs wound themselves around his waist as I returned his fevered kisses, my hands gripping his hair, straining to pull him closer to me. Then Edward came back to his senses and I followed suit, he lowered me to the floor with a quick chaste kiss and stepped away from me. I glared at Jasper. He shrugged and grinned.  
"I will get you for that."  
"When we do the outside demonstration." Alice laughed.  
"In case you didn't guess, Jasper can manipulate your emotions. He thinks it's funny to direct lust at Edward because he's the one who was single the longest."  
"How long?"  
"A hundred and four years." Emmett chimed in laughing. Rose's head was buried in his chest as her shoulders shook with her laughter.  
"Wow."  
"Anyway, we can't really show you mine or Alice's power as such, but she can see the future and I have a mental shield which means that Edward can't read my mind, or anyone who I include within it." I sighed, sitting on Edwards lap, though I could feel the after effects of Jaspers 'fun', so turning to him I whispered "Emmett's bare ass", that quickly fixed his 'problem' I could've been crueller, but I didn't want him to lose his temper right now.

We had all headed outside, into the back yard to show Hannah the other aspects of being a vampire. Though the sun was setting so that was one thing we wouldn't be showing her yet. "Bella, are you sure about this?" Renee asked quietly.  
"Don't worry mum, I can take him. He won't hurt me." I smiled reassuringly. She had never seen me wrestling with any of my family, and her protective 'mum' streak had kicked in. Much like Edwards had, even though he knew there was nothing to worry about, as I mentally reminded him.  
"Is it a crime to worry about my wife?" He asked.  
"Yes. When you know nothing is going to happen."  
"Come on sis. Give me your best shot." Jasper called form across the garden to the deck where I stood with Renee, Phil, Hannah and Edward. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Alice were all making stood off to the side on the lawn, ready to step in if we got too close to the humans. "Or are you going to chicken out on me? Should I just tell your mum about the time you and Edward..."

He didn't get the chance to finish. I'd crouched and sprung at him, a snarl ripping through me as I moved. I barely registered the three gasps from the deck as my hands collided with Jaspers chest. I sat perched on his stomach for a moment before springing off him. We started circling each other slowly, neither of us looking anywhere except at the other, I noticed the muscles in his legs bunching as he prepared to attack, as soon as he moved I darted to the side, just avoiding him as he landed just past where I had been stood. He growled at me, baring his teeth, even though he was smiling. It wasn't often the two of us fought like this. Generally our fights were vocal, but this was as good an excuse as any, since I hadn't stretched my muscles properly in months.

Then it happened, Hannah was opening a can of pop when her thumb slipped and sliced itself open on the sharp metal edge. The smell reached us almost instantly, Jasper and I turned as one to look at Hannah, but neither of us really saw her, we saw prey. Jasper moved first, but found himself stopped by Emmett and Carlisle, who both pinned him to the ground. Renee was trying to make Hannah move inside but she was rooted to the spot, staring at me, as were Edward and the Cullen girls. I moved swiftly, making it halfway across the lawn before someone moved, Edward collided with me, pinning me to the ground as I thrashed and snarled at him, fighting vainly to get to the source of that sweet smell. My throat was on fire, which only fuelled my attempts to get him off me. Carlisle had moved to Hannah and taken her inside to clean her up. Once the smell was out of my range I took a deep breath of clean air. A dry sob ripped from my chest, though Edward still held me down for a moment.

"I'm fine Edward. Really." I said quietly as he let me up slowly. I noticed Renee and Phil were still on the deck, staring at me. But neither looked truly afraid, a little shaken but that's all.  
"Bells." Jasper said quietly behind me. "Wanna go hunt?" I nodded mutely, giving Edward a quick kiss on the cheek before vanishing into the woods at the back of the house without a backwards glance.

Four deer, two lions later we reappeared in the house. Hannah was sat between Rose and Alice, Edward and Emmett were tense by the door. Renee and Phil were sat with Carlisle and Esme on the second couch. I looked at my husband for a moment before turning to my friend. "Hannah I..."  
"Don't worry Bella. Paper cut." She smiled softly, making me chuckle; and Jasper along with me. I moved to stand with Edward. He didn't relax though. Even as he wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my cheek against his chest I could feel the tension in his muscles.  
"Edward." I whispered, pulling back a little to look at his face. "Please, don't be angry."  
"I'm not angry love." He said softly, kissing my forehead, though it didn't feel right.  
"No, you're worse. You're disappointed." Jasper said quietly. Those words cut through me. Edward was disappointed in me?  
"Not in you Bella. Never in you." I frowned and shook my head.  
"I can't do this tonight." I muttered. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight." I pulled away from Edward and headed upstairs. I knew someone was following me, and I knew who it was but I didn't acknowledge them as I entered my room, but I didn't close my door. They stepped through.

"Belly?" Emmett's whisper made me smile a little as I hid my face in my pillow. "Bells. Please?"  
"What do you want Emmett?"  
"To see my little sister smile.""  
"Sorry to disappoint you then." I said bitterly, "Though that seems to be the theme for the day. And it started so well."  
"You haven't disappointed anyone Bells. No one blames you for your reaction. You know that. And you didn't hurt Hannah."  
"I would've, if Edward hadn't...I'd have killed her. We all know that."  
"And how is this any different than your eighteenth birthday? You told Jasper it didn't matter, that you understood it was simply our nature. Hannah feels the same; we talked about it while you were hunting. She's just like you were Bells."  
"And look where that got me!" I shouted, looking at my brother. I heard Edwards growl getting closer to us and I jumped to my feet. But Emmett stood in front of me.

"You promised, Bella. You promised." Edward said angrily from the doorway.  
"I know." I said quietly, regretting snapping at Emmett.  
"You didn't mean it." He wasn't angry now, he was hurt.  
"I meant it. Every word of it."  
"No, you didn't."  
"Edward please." I darted around Emmett as Hannah appeared next to Edward in the doorway.  
"Don't Bella. Just, don't. Don't lie to me anymore. You regret this. All of this. Just like I said you would. But you wouldn't fucking listen!"  
"No, I don't! I regret what happened today. I wish I hadn't reacted like that. I wish I'd been strong enough not to do that. But I don't regret this. I could never regret this."  
"I can't believe you."  
"How could you ever think I'd regret spending the rest of eternity with you? How could think I'd regret being able to watch our daughter grow up. Or our grandkids? How?" I would've been crying had I been human, instead Hannah had silent tears falling down her cheeks as she walked over to Emmett who wrapped his arms round her comfortingly.  
"I heard you Isabella. I heard what you said to Emmett."  
"Don't 'Isabella' me Edward Cullen. Don't you dare 'Isabella' me! You're not my dad!"  
"I know I'm not."  
"Do you? Do you honestly know that? Because I'm not so sure you do. You treat me like a child. And I'm not. You might be eighty six years older than me but you're no more mature. You make decisions for me, still, after everything we've been through, you still do it. And when you don't get your way you sulk, like a child, like Renesmee. At least she has the excuse of being nineteen. What's yours?"  
"For fucks sake Bella. Don't do this. Don't turn everything round onto me."  
"Not everything. I still let you make those decisions. I don't try to stop you when I know I should. That's my fault. And it's my fault that I nearly killed Hannah today, and it's my fault I miss you. It's my fault that the only thing I want is for you to hold me right now. And it's my fault you won't." I took a deep breath. "We're not good for each other Edward. But we can't be apart. We proved that. I can't stay away from you, no matter how much I try. I want to be good for you. I want it so much. And it kills me; that I'm not." My knees gave way under the onslaught of emotion I was feeling, but I didn't reach the floor. Edwards arms were around me, pulling me to his chest.  
"You, Isabella Marie Cullen, you, are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the only thing I'll ever need. So don't you dare say you're not good for me." His voice was firm, but not angry or self deprecating as I expected. "We were made for each other. But we have a slight communication problem. I'll be the first to admit that." I shook my head, pushing away from him.  
"I can't keep hurting you. I just, I can't."  
"The only thing that would hurt me is being away from you, but you know, if you ask me to, I'll leave."  
"No! No, you can't ever..."  
"Then you can't either." Silence fell across the room, interrupted only by Hannah's soft sniffles as she tried to stem her tears. "Emmett?" Edward said quietly, making our brother nod and carry Hannah from the room without a word or a backwards glance.

I don't remember how long I stayed in Edwards arms, but it must have been at least a couple of hours. When we finally moved Hannah, Renee and Phil were all asleep, Renee had called Hannah's parents to ask if she could stay over for the weekend since it was a Friday night. I rose slowly out of Edward embrace and moved to stand in front of the window, looking out at the garden which was bathed in silvery moonlight. I heard Edward move behind me, but I didn't turn to look as I heard the sheets on the bed rustle as he sat down again. I could feel his gaze on my back, burning into me, but I couldn't turn to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella." He finally whispered.  
"Me either." I replied softly, I knew we needed to talk some more, and we would, but not tonight, and not tomorrow, we had a human guest to look after.

Turning to look at my husband, I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my lips, when he opened his arms to my I didn't hesitate to enter them. The rest of the night was filled with chaste but meaningful kisses and soft, loving touches until the sun crept over the horizon and the humans in the house started to stir.

The start of another day. Another day of our forever.


End file.
